Mille et une histoires de shinobis
by Ared Tekenshi
Summary: Naruto… un univers qui n'a pas encore fini de nous faire rêver et de nous livrer des secrets. Des personnages aux passés obscurs… Des évènements scellés dans le mutisme… Des savoirs perdus dans l'ignorance… Avec ce recueil de nouvelles, levez le voile sur une bonne partie de ces secrets. Foi de Pépé Zetsu, témoin de l'Histoire des Shinobi. MaJ : One shot sur Sasori !
1. Sommaire & avant-propos

**Crédits :**

L'univers _Naruto_ et ses personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto ainsi qu'à la maison d'édition Shūeisha ! Je me contente juste de développer cet univers en y apportant personnages et intrigues de mon cru.

Il y aura - parfois - pas mal de références et d'anecdotes que je détaillerai en fin de chapitre.

 **Attention :**

J'hésitais à attribuer le rang M à cette fic' car il est probable que je vais mettre des One shot au contenu assez « choquant ». Mais en général, ça reste abordable pour un ranking T.

Par précaution, ces chapitres en question seront signalés d'un « [M] » à côté du titre (voir le sommaire qui va suivre).

* * *

 **Sommaire :**

 **2\. Senorigami no Tenshi (L'ange aux 1000 origamis)** → Konan

Admirez la chute d'un ange plongée en pleine guerre, et dont la seule source d'espoir se repose en une ancienne légende capable d'exaucer un souhait.

 **3\. Shushi kara no… (De la graine à…)** → Shinju

La cosmogonie façon Naruto, ou comment une simple graine a-t-il pu engendrer l'univers.

 **4\. Aoi yajū no tanjō (La naissance du Fauve de Jade)** → Rock Lee

Malgré son handicap, découvrez comment un fauve sans crocs, ni griffes, a pu être accepté parmi ses semblables.

 **5\. Hashirama no satsujin-sha (Le meurtrier d'Hashirama)** → Hashirama Senju

Il y a certaines choses dans l'Histoire de Konoha qu'il vaut mieux demeurer secrète, et la cause du décès d'Hashirama en fait partiE.

 **6\. Sentakushi ningyōtsukai (Le Choix du Marionnettiste)** → Histoire alternative

Contemplez comment la décision anodine d'un personnage secondaire a pu chambouler le sort du monde Shinobi.

 **7 à 11. Sōzoku (Héritages)** → Ashura et Indra **[M] (sur une scène du chapitre 9)**

Soyez témoin de l'ultime combat fratricide scellant la fin d'une époque et la naissance de l'ère Shinobi ! Histoire écrite en collaboration avec Kurama Senju (auteur de _Shinobi vs Saiya-jin_ ainsi que _Et si_ _…_ sur d'autres forums).

 **12 Sasori no Hōhō (La voie du Scorpion)** → Sasori

Il a tué son maître, conquis un pays, rejoint un groupe de terroristes et abandonné son humanité… tel est le parcours de cet artiste en quête d'éternité.

* * *

 **Légende typographique :**

Personnellement, en plus des tirets, j'utilise l'italique pour différencier les dialogues/pensées des personnages de la narration. Navré si ça en déplaise certains mais c'est comme ça que j'opère.

– _dialogues_

– « _Pensées_ »

(traduction ou note de l'auteur)

*** bond dans le futur / changement de scène ***

[~~~] flashbacks [~~~]


	2. Senorigami no Tenshi

**Senorigami no Tenshi**

 **(L'Ange aux 1000 origamis)**

 _« On est tellement seul en ce bas monde, que même les Anges et les Démons dînent ensemble. »_

(Anonyme)

 ***** Ame no kuni – Lieu inconnu *****

 _Dieu est mort, vive la déesse !_

Ce genre de cri aurait pu résonner à travers les bâtiments d'Ame mais ce serait un risque de la part de cette "déesse" d'annoncer la mort de leur Dieu tout-puissant.

Que se passerait-il si les habitants du Village de la Pluie apprenaient que celui qui a vaincu Hanzō n'est plus ? Une guerre civile. Orchestré par d'anciens partisans de la Salamandre vivant dans la clandestinité depuis la chute de celui-ci. Bien que les chances qu'il y ait des survivants soient minimes, cette option encombrait les pensées de la "déesse" aux cheveux bleus. Or la situation actuelle n'était pas vraiment propice pour un coup d'État : la Quatrième Grande Guerre approchait à grands pas, risquant d'écraser Ame dans sa foulée destructrice…

Bref, un moment mal choisi pour annoncer ce genre de nouvelle. Ainsi la déesse resta dans son rôle d'ange messagère, transmettant ses directives au nom du feu dieu Pain.

Tandis que les habitants d'Ame se préparent au futur conflit qui va suivre, leur ange fait face à son passé une dernière fois.

Oui… Ça pourrait être l'ultime fois que le regard de cet kunoichi pose chez ses deux raisons de vivre, ou plutôt de ce qu'il en reste : des corps soigneusement nettoyés et conservés dans quelques milliers d'origamis de sa création.

Tous ces origamis méticuleusement préparés en cette occasion lui ravivaient un épisode bien particulier sur son enfance, à une époque où elle avait vécu exactement la même scène dans des circonstances différentes…

[~~~]

 ***** Environ une trentaine d'années auparavant *****

La pièce change mais le décor reste le même.

Toujours le même pays grisaille, toujours cette pluie diluvienne, toujours en période de guerre.

Nous sommes vers le début de la Seconde Grande Guerre Shinobi, un conflit dans laquelle le Pays de la Pluie était un enjeu militaire de tout premier ordre. Pour les puissances de la Terre, du Feu et du Vent, la position géographique de la Pluie est telle que celui qui occupait ce territoire s'offrirait le luxe d'avoir une base d'opérations et un écran de protection territoriale contre deux des supergrands du continent.

Parmi les différentes approches martiales, ce sont ceux des forces d'Iwa qui ont été les plus belliqueux n'hésitant pas à ravager quelques villages dans leur sillage pour attendrir l'ennemi par la terreur et être ainsi plus enclin à la soumission. Après tout, ne dit-on pas _« Tuer la poule pour effrayer le singe »_ ?

Cruel mais efficace.

Nombreux se sont retrouvés sans foyer, dispersés à travers tout le pays ; répandant la peur comme une épidémie infernale.

Voilà depuis quelques jours que les raids Iwa-nins ont cessés, « peut-être qu'ils estiment avoir suffisamment fait de massacres » se disaient dans l'esprit de quelques habitants optimistes.

Dans une commune à quelques kilomètres d'une cité dévastée, vivait une de ces familles optimistes. Modeste et banale, vivant simplement dans le besoin, elle est composée d'un père travailleur, d'une femme au foyer et de deux enfants en pleine croissance.

Même si les affrontements ne sont qu'à quelques miles de leur toit, ils ne peuvent partir pour deux raisons :

La première par un manque de moyens suffisants pour pouvoir faire le trajet sans encombre, tandis que la seconde est bloquée au lit, victime d'une maladie qui rogna sa vie depuis le lendemain de la guerre.

Les médecins se font rares dans cette guerre. Et les seuls disponibles, aux yeux des civils, profitaient de la situation pour augmenter le prix de leur consultation. Ainsi le paternel remplaça sa femme, Sasaki, dans son métier de livreuse, en plus de travailler d'arrache-pied dans son propre boulot. Espérant réunir au plus vite assez d'argent pour pouvoir guérir son âme sœur.

Pendant que le chef familial travaillait, c'est à l'aînée, Chizuko, que revient la charge de s'occuper des tâches ménagères de la maison, de la surveillance de sa mère et de sa sœur âgée de neuf ans de moins qu'elle.

Cette petite dernière de six ans est une véritable lumière qui illumine les pensées sombres et réalistes de cette famille. Affichant toujours le même sourire d'innocence et de complaisance.

À sa mère, qui fit oublier sa maladie par sa présence apaisante et d'une bonté libre du vice des hommes.

À son père, pour être une douce récompense après une journée de labeur dans ce monde fade comparé à son visage pur.

À sœur, pour lui donner force et inspiration de faire face à la dure réalité quotidienne de la guerre.

Elle était **_l'ange_** de la famille… un chérubin du nom de **_Konan_**.

 **…** **0 …**

Cela faisait quelque temps que Konan resta au chevet de sa mère pendant des journées entières. Non pas que cette dernière trouva sa présence désagréable, elle s'inquiétait que son innocente saphir la voie dans cet état déplorable, craignant qu'elle perde son éclat qu'à observer le visage de sa mère exténuée pour le reste de ses jours.

La sœur, Chizuko, ayant compris les pensées de sa mère, fit signe à Konan de la rejoindre pour lui révéler quelque chose qui pourrait lui faire passer le temps :

– _Qui' y a Nee-chan ?_

– _Dis Konan, tu connais la légende des mille grues ?_

Elle eut pour réponse qu'un refus de la tête.

Chizuko prit alors une feuille trainant dans les affaires de son père et la plie de sorte à en faire une cocotte en papier symbolisant une grue.

– _Ce que je viens de faire s'appelle un origami. La légende des mille grues raconte que si on plie mille origamis de cette manière, un souhait peut nous être réalisé._

– _C'est vrai ?!_

– _C'est l'occasion de le vérifier, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?_

– _Um !_ fit Konan les pensées emplies d'espoirs à l'idée de réaliser un vœu bien particulier : guérir sa maman.

– _Dans ce cas je vais t'apprendre, alors écoute et regarde bien…_

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes que la fillette aux cheveux bleus réalisa son premier origami sous le visage apaisé de Chizuko.

 **…** **1 …**

– _Joyeux anniversaire Konan !_ s'écria en chœur toute la famille, exceptée la mère qui avait toujours une voix faible.

Même être en temps de guerre n'est pas une excuse pour ne pas fêter l'anniversaire d'une personne, surtout pour une enfant venant fêter ses sept ans.

Sur la table familiale s'étalaient deux cadeaux emballés, ainsi qu'un petit gâteau orné de sept bougies. C'était assez coûteux de s'offrir une telle pâtisserie mais que serait une fête d'anniversaire sans gâteau.

Excitée de joie, Konan s'empresserait d'ouvrir ses présents après avoir soufflée les flammes de ses sept ans.

– _Des chaussettes… merci maman !_ un cadeau que Konan trouva quelque peu décevant mais venant de sa mère, elle restait tout de même heureuse. _J'aurais aimé avoir des perkcins pour ressembler à Nee-chan._

– _On dit piercings et tu sembles être trop jeune pour en avoir Konan. Maintenant ouvre mon cadeau._

L'ange bleu sentit que son second paquet est plus solide que le premier. Déballé, un cadre en sortit. Elle contenait des fleurs pressées, des lys blancs et des œillets rouges pour être exact. Conçue de toutes pièces par le hobby de Chizuko qu'elle partage avec Konan de son temps libre : l'oshibana*.

Un cadeau qui transporta Konan aux anges, sentiment qu'elle fit partager avec toute sa famille. Un pur instant de bonheur dans un conflit primitif.

Même en ce jour, Konan continuait sa tâche de confectionner des grues en cocotte.

Trois de plus viennent s'ajouter aux quarante-huit autres qui traînaient dans sa chambre à la différence de ceux-ci c'est que ces nouveaux venus sont issus des restes d'emballage de ses paquets cadeaux.

Au même instant, non loin du village, un jeune garçon pêchait dans une rivière qui contenait toutes les larmes de son corps. Sa mine battue laissait place à un petit sourire à la vue de sa prise du jour…

– _Bon anniversaire Yahiko…_ fit-il pour lui-même avant de manger sa proie à pleines dents.

 **…** **51 …**

Cela fait près d'un mois que la guerre a éclaté, et les shinobis d'Ame sont bien déterminés à y mettre fin par tous les moyens. Réunis sous la bannière d'Hanzō, celui-ci appliqua une tactique perçue lâche pour certains mais néanmoins redoutable : lorsqu'une force ennemie entrait en contact avec un autre, les troupes de la Salamandre débarquèrent sur le champ de bataille et achevaient les vainqueurs. Humiliées, les trois superpuissances déclarèrent la guerre à Amegakure dans un mouvement de guérilla.

Les conséquences se firent rapidement sentir dans tout le pays. La famille de Konan ne fait pas exception et leur rationnement en nourriture ne se limitaient qu'à de l'eau, du pain et de simples carreaux en chocolat. Leur quotidien devenait de plus en plus dur mais ils s'y font face petit à petit.

Un soir, Konan à crue entendre des cris, des explosions et des bruits de métaux qui s'entrechoquent. Difficile pour elle de s'endormir dans des conditions pareilles, mais lorsqu'elle tomba dans les songes, elle se retrouvait en enfer. L'ange rêva que des démons saccageaient son village et tuèrent tous les habitants.

Le hurlement qu'elle échappait est tel que Sasaki rappliquait faiblement de son lit, enveloppée de son drap miteux, pour aller la rassurer. La présence d'une mère est tout ce qu'il fallait pour apaiser les pensées d'une enfant terrorisée.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrait les yeux sous la lumière du soleil, Konan put remarquer les bras de sa mère tenant délicatement son petit corps frêle.

Plus que déterminée à réaliser son souhait et enfin partir de cet enfer ensemble, l'ange bleu reprenait sa tâche avec tous les papiers qu'elle put trouver : des notices des médicaments de sa mère jusqu'aux ordures jetées à la poubelle…

 **…** **341 …**

Remise de son cauchemar d'il y a deux jours, Konan accompagna sa sœur au marché se faire le plein de provisions pour tenir la semaine à venir.

Le décor qu'offrait la ville leur affichait une mine aussi triste que le ciel grisâtre, presque autant que les quelques passants qu'elles croisent sur leur chemin.

Alors que Chizuko restait plongée dans l'addition de ses achats, Konan apercevait un groupe d'adultes poursuivant un jeune garçon tenant dans ses bras un thon faisant au moins la moitié de sa taille.

Cela fait des lustres que Konan n'avait plus vu d'enfants dans les parages.

Aussi, intriguée, elle décida de suivre ces poursuivants à distance à insu de tout le monde.

Il n'a pas fallu plus de cinq minutes pour que la course-poursuite se termine par la chute de l'enfant, trébuché par une pierre au beau milieu d'une ruelle étroite. Reprenant leur marchandise volée par le jeune cambrioleur, les poursuivants quitteraient les lieux en lui laissant un souvenir douloureux qu'il n'est pas près de l'oublier.

Assistant à la scène derrière un tas de caisses, Konan s'approchait lentement vers le jeune battu. Ses cheveux orange illuminèrent son regard. Jamais elle n'avait vu pareille chevelure auparavant.

– _Est-c–…_

– _Konan ! Ou es-tu ?!_

Alors qu'elle allait aider le garçon à se relever, la voix de sa sœur interrompait son action. Voulant pas la faire inquiéter davantage, Konan se retournait vers la source de la voix quand elle entendait un gargouillement d'estomac venant du jeune roux.

– _Tu as faim ?_

Cette voix douce fit réagir l'affamé et ouvrit lentement ses yeux pour apercevoir une illumination céleste : un ange souriant tenant devant elle du pain et une pomme, sortants du sac de course qu'elle garda pour Chizuko.

– _C'est pour toi._

S'ensuit d'un échange de regards qui semblaient durer une éternité pour les deux enfants.

– _Konan !_

– _J'arrive Nee-chan !_

Disparaissant de sa vue, le garçon, trop affaibli pour rattraper sa sauveuse, redressa son corps et prit la nourriture laissée pour lui.

Ailleurs, Chizuko exprimait ses quatre vérités à sa petite sœur. Mais celle-ci avait les pensées ailleurs…

 _« Je me demande si je le reverrai ? » « Je me demande si je la reverrai ? »_

(Konan) (Yahiko)

 **…** **372 …**

Un miracle se déroulait au sein de la famille.

Konan n'en 'est qu'à la moitié de son objectif que déjà des brides de son souhait se manifestaient.

Sa mère est remise en état.

Effet des médicaments durement acquis, à sueur et à sang de son éternel époux…

…ou l'œuvre d'une action divine attitrée par l'appel spirituel d'une ange gardienne…

Personne ne pourrait l'expliquer.

– _Je me sens mieux que d'habitude, mais je suis encore faible._

– _Tu es toujours malade maman ?_

– _Oui ma puce mais ne t'inquiète pas, maman va mieux_ … _et elle ne va plus rester au lit toute la journée._

La semaine qui suit n'est que période de bonheur pour Konan et sa famille, voir sa mère aussi en forme grâce à elle. Sasaki reprenait même son métier de livreuse mais avec un temps et un champ de travail limité.

Plus que convaincue de la véracité de la légende des 1000 grues, elle reprit son œuvre avec une paire de bras supplémentaire, les douces mains de sa mère.

 **…** **500 …**

…

Ce fut tôt…

On dit qu'il existe un remède capable de guérir n'importe quelle maladie, soigner n'importe quelle blessure, et accessible à tous…

 **La Mort**

Trop tôt…

C'était tôt pour Sasaki de reprendre son travail – même à temps partiel – sans être complètement remis de sa maladie.

Beaucoup trop tôt…

C'était aussi trop tôt pour sa famille de croire le rétablissement du pilier maternel, encore endommagée.

Trop tôt et trop tard…

Cette petite ange n'a pas pu atteindre la millième grue en papier que sa mère est partie rejoindre les cieux.

– _Pourquoi vous pleurez devant maman ? Vous allez la réveiller._

Konan est dans un âge où la réalité se mêlait avec l'innocence. N'ayant jamais connaissance de ce qu'est la mort, pour elle, sa mère n'est qu'en train de dormir, récupérant d'une journée de dur labeur où elle s'était soudainement écroulée pendant le souper d'hier.

Pendant que le père enterrait sa défunte épouse, Chizuko occupait sa sœur de sorte à ne pas assister à ce spectacle. Puis quand l'heure est venue de se recueillir devant sa tombe, l'aînée se devait donner une explication à Konan.

– _Konan… maman est… partie. Elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle… ne peut plus se réveiller. Ainsi, papa a préparé un endroit d'où elle pourra se reposer en paix._

– _Mais si jamais elle se réveillait un jour, maman risque de s'étouffer sous cette terre._

– _Konan…_

Ça fait que trois jours depuis l'enterrement et l'esprit de Konan est toujours aussi floue.

Mais elle n'abandonna pas son projet de produire les 1000 cocotes en papier. Puisque sa mère est « partie » et « fatiguée », il suffit juste de souhaiter la faire revenir en pleine forme.

Ni plus, ni moins…

Pas de fleurs pour orner la tombe de Sasaki, à la place, Konan rassemblait tous les origamis qu'elle avait confectionnées pour les mettre aux côtés de sa mère. Déposant heure après heure, une nouvelle grue devant la stèle de la défunte.

 **…** **644 …**

La chute de l'ange…

La perte de sa mère était comme si Konan était privée des ailes qui la soutenaient dans son monde imaginaire céleste, pour l'amener à la dure réalité terrestre.

Mais sa descente aux enfers n'était pas tout à fait terminée.

L'intuition féminine, cet état qui fait les femmes bien ouvertes et plus perspectives que les hommes, Konan en avait fait l'expérience, avec son rêve de son village saccagé par des démons à l'apparence humaine.

Ce n'est plus un rêve du passé qui se déroulait devant elle, mais un présent cauchemardesque.

 **La Guerre reprenait son cours**

 **…** **666 …**

– _Ahhh !_ _Papa ! Maman ! Nee-chan !_ cria Konan, sortant d'un profond sommeil.

– _Calme-toi. Tu es en sécurité ici._

– _Hm ?_

Regardant autour d'elle, elle s'aperçoit qu'elle se trouve à l'intérieur d'une grotte faiblement éclairée. À ses côtés se tenait un jeune enfant à la chevelure qui lui est familière.

– _Tu es le garçon de l'autre jour ?_

– _Oui, je m'appelle Yahiko. Merci de m'avoir sauvé ce jour-là._

– _De rien,_ rougissant à son sourire. _Mais je suis où là ? Où est ma famille ?_

Voici la question que redoutait le fameux Yahiko. Mais il s'était préparé à lui fournir une réponse.

– _Ici c'est ma cachette depuis que j'ai plus de maison. Pour ta famille… e–…,_ hésitant à lui révéler la vérité sous le regard interrogatif de la nouvellement orpheline. _Ta famille est morte à cause d'une attaque de ninjas sur ton village. Ils ne sont plus de ce monde._

Le grand Blanc. La même sensation comme lorsque qu'on lui avait annoncé que sa mère est partie pour toujours.

– _Papa… Nee-chan…_

Et là des flashs apparurent dans son esprit, les quelques bribes d'évènements que sa mémoire a eu le courage de conserver.

Panique, hurlements, bombardements, désolation, odeur fétide, sang, cadavres… un père et une sœur immobiles et sans vie.

Ces scènes sans fin avaient provoqué un choc cérébral que Konan ne pouvait supporter dans sa petite tête angélique.

Elle pensait que tout ceci n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar comme la dernière fois. Mais depuis la perte de ses ailes, elle n'a pu éviter l'inévitable.

– _Je suis désolé._

– _…_

S'en n 'était trop pour Konan. Elle voulait rejoindre sa famille, libérée de toute cette souffrance, s'envoler au loin et quitter ce monde cruel et solitaire.

– _Écoute, je sais ce que tu ressens. Moi aussi j'ai perdu mes parents dans cette guerre. Pourtant je reste dans ce monde, pour la mémoire et la résolution de mes parents. Quand je t'ai sauvée, ta sœur voulait que tu vives ta vie en désirant ton bonheur ! J'accomplis leurs dernières volontés, à moi et à toi !_

Jamais Yahiko oubliera cet instant où il tenta de sauver Chizuko dont le corps était bloqué sous des décombres, écrasant la partie inférieure de son corps. Le rouquin s'était précipité pour aider la jeune adolescente lorsque celle-ci supplia de la laisser et d'emmener sa sœur loin d'ici, loin de toute cette folie.

La décision était difficile mais en tout point similaire à ce que Yahiko avait affronté lors de l'attaque de son propre village. Malgré son âge, il n'avait eu aucun mal à soulever le corps de Konan. Pour lui, ce n'était pas grand-chose comparé aux tonnes de gravats qu'il avait dû déblayer de son ancien foyer, en tentant de retrouver le corps de ses parents.

Ses paroles avaient pleine de sens pour Konan. Sa famille voulait qu'elle vive, même s'ils ne sont plus là pour la voir s'épanouir…

– _Tu n'es plus seule maintenant. Je suis là, je te protégerai, comme tu l'avais fait pour moi. Maintenant repose-toi, tu t'es pas encore remise de tes blessures._

La vie reprit son cours et Konan dut s'habituer lentement à sa nouvelle vie. Elle ne sera plus jamais seule.

Quelque temps plus tard, elle sauva la vie d'un autre orphelin de guerre. Comme avec Yahiko, elle offrit du pain à un jeune roux et son chien affamés.

Il s'appelait Nagato. Et depuis ce jour, ils devinaient plus que des amis aux yeux de l'ange bleu, c'est sa nouvelle famille, dont elle était leur ange gardien.

Trois orphelins, aux passés semblables, unis et ensemble pour un même futur rayonnant…

[~~~]

…jusqu'à ce que les ténèbres engloutissent à nouveau son monde à elle et ses amis.

Partis, comme sa mère, son père et sa sœur avant eux.

Elle n'avait plus de raison de vivre, sauf deux ambitions :

Construire une sépulture à leur mémoire,

Et emporter avec elle l'origine de toutes les ténèbres de cette ère.

– _Yahiko… Nagato… On sera bientôt tous ensemble, je vous le promets. Et quand cela arrivera, alors notre paix tant rêvée pourra être réalisable._

Forte animée par cette conviction, l'ange prit son envol et se prépara à combattre le démon à l'œil rouge.

Et une fois ce mal défait, la paix pourrait enfin se montrer au grand jour.

Son rôle d'ange gardienne sera enfin accompli…

 _Ceci est notre cri._

 _Ceci est notre prière._

 _Pour construire la paix dans le monde_

 **…** **END …**

* * *

 ***** **Pause culture**

 **•** Avant toute chose, cette fiction est inspirée d'une histoire réelle : celle de Sadako Sasaki. Une jeune fille Japonaise victime d'une maladie causée par les radiations de la bombe d'Hiroshima. Avant sa mort, elle apprît une ancienne légende auquel il suffirait de plier 1000 grues pour voir un de ses vœux exaucés, la guérison dans son cas. Malheureusement elle serait morte avant d'avoir pu réaliser les 1000 origamis. Ainsi par cette fiction, je rends hommage (à ma manière) à Sadako Sasaki morte le 25 Octobre 1955 à 12 ans.

 **•** L'oshibana est un art japonais qui consiste à créer des images avec des fleurs pressées. Il s'agit d'un des deux hobbies mentionnés dans le databook sur Konan. Les fleurs utilisées pour le cadre de Konan ont tous deux une signification :

\- Lys : "L'amour que je vous porte est pur comme le cristal"

\- Œillet : "Je vous aime avec ardeur"

 **•** Les chiffres dévoilées est le nombre d'origamis terminés par Konan pour ceux ou celles qui l'on pas comprit. Évidement encore, ces chiffres ne sont pas pris au hasard :

\- 51 = anniversaire de Konan et de Yahiko. Ils sont nés le 20 février, le 51ème jour de l'année de notre calendrier.

\- 341 = nombre total de missions officielles effectuées par Konan

\- 372 = numéro du chapitre marquant la première apparition de Yahiko dans le manga

\- 500 = on raconte que Sadako Sasaki s'est senti mieux après avoir plié 500 origamis

\- 644= Sadako Sasaki à pu confectionner 644 grues de papier au total avant de mourir

\- 666 = no comment…


	3. Shushi kara no

**Shushi kara no** **…**

 **(De la graine à…)**

 _« Le plus grand arbre est né d'une graine menue. »_

(Lao-Tseu)

 _Au commencement, l'univers était vide et informe._

 _La lumière et l'obscurité, le temps et l'espace, la vie et la mort…_

 _ **Il n'avait rien de cela**_

 _Cependant, toute chose n'est que par son opposé :_

 _L'obscurité brille la lumière ; la lumière croît l'obscurité._

 _Le temps développe l'espace ; l'espace abrite le temps._

 _Sans vie, il n'y aurait pas de mort ; sans mort, la vie perd son sens._

 _Et le rien avait "quelque chose" pour s'opposer. Et cette "chose" était…_

 _ **Le Flux originel**_

 _Cependant, toute chose doit avoir une forme. Sans elle, tout s'effondrera et disparaîtra._

 _Aussi, le Flux prit forme en se tourbillonnant sur elle-même, c'est le Chaos._

 _Le Flux se contracta petit à petit jusqu'à l'implosion._

 _De cette implosion s'échappa la forme condensée du Flux :_

 _ **La Graine cosmique**_

 _Cependant, au milieu des étoiles, résidus de l'implosion, cette graine était seule._

 _Elle avait la forme, elle avait la vie, mais sans espace pour évoluer._

 _Aussi, la Graine manifesta son flux pour façonner un univers où s'y développer._

 _L'espace fut tissé et le temps mis en branle._

 _La croissance pouvait enfin débuter._

 _Elle avait la forme, la vie, un espace et un futur, mais sans parcelle pour cultiver l'embryon qu'elle couvrait._

 _Aussi, la Graine manifesta son flux pour façonner un monde où y germer._

 _L'énergie du Yin – qui maintenait sa forme – se tourbillonna avec l'énergie du Yang – qui lui insufflait la vie._

 _Le tourbillon devient sphère, et la graine son noyau…_

 _ **Le Monde était né**_

 _Elle avait la forme, la vie, un espace, un futur et un foyer, mais rien pour réveiller l'embryon endormi._

 _Le pot était vide… Le monde était vide…_

 _Aussi, la Graine manifesta son flux pour combler ce vide oppressant._

 _Il y eut cinq expirations…_

 _D'abord l'expiration de la Terre. Élevant sols et montagnes pour supporter la levée de la future pousse._

 _Vient ensuite l'expiration de l'Eau. Refroidissant et abreuvant le sol pour que jamais il ne soit à sec._

 _S'ensuit de l'expiration du Feu. Réchauffant le sol et veillant à ce que les ténèbres soient repoussées._

 _Puis survint l'expiration du Vent. Aérant le sol pour qu'il devienne respirable._

 _Et arriva enfin l'expiration de la Foudre. Stimulant le tout pour le protéger de l'inertie._

 _Le Yin et le Yang formaient le Monde._

 _Les cinq expirations formaient le Cycle de la nature._

 _Et ensemble, ils développèrent la Graine._

 _Quant à nous, règnes* issus du Cycle, sommes nés pour faire qu'un avec Elle._

 _À maturité, le corps qu'Elle nous a offert retournera à la terre pour La nourrir._

 _À maturité, l'âme** qu'Elle nous a confiée retournera aux cieux pour La cultiver._

 _Tout ceci en vue de Sa prochaine réincarnation millénaire.***_

 _Elle a tout. Tout n'est là que pour elle._

 _Un est tout. Tout n'est qu'un._

 _"Tout" est l'existence. "Un" n'est nulle autre que la Graine devenue notre Dieu à tous, l'Arbre divin :_

 _ **Shinju**_

 **神樹**

…

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Le livre se referma. L'individu se leva de son siège sans faire le moindre bruit.

Il plongea son regard vers l'enfant plongée dans les bras de Morphée.

Il l'embrassa au front, puis s'en alla discrètement de la chambre avant de jeter un dernier regard à l'endormie.

– _Fais de beaux rêves, Kaguya._

* * *

 **•** « Un est tout, tout n'est qu'un »… J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire le clin d'œil à _Fullmetal Alchimist_ pour accentuer l'omnipotence de Shinju.

 **•** Les cinq « expirations » sont une référence à la _théorie des cinq éléments_ à laquelle tout ce qui existe est subdivisé en cinq natures : le Bois, le Feu, la Terre, le Métal, et l'Eau (sauf que dans Naruto, le Bois et le Métal sont remplacés par le Vent et la Foudre). Ils résulteraient des interactions entre le Yin et le Yang.

* Par « règne » je fais mention aux 4 règnes du vivant : minéral, végétal, animal et humain.

** Si je parle d'âme et pas d'esprit c'est parce que ce dernier est aux hommes ce que l'instinct est aux animaux, moi je voulais désigner tout être vivant. Et puis, l'âme désigne généralement la force qui anime le corps. Dans cette histoire, l'âme se réfère au chakra qui retourne dans « le monde pure » ( le monde des morts dans l'univers de Naruto) qui est pour moi qu'une des dimensions de Shinju.

*** Ici je fais référence au fruit du chakra qui pousse tous les mille ans. Quand Madara raconta l'origine des shinobis, il disait que manger le fruit était défendu sans que l'on sache par qui et pourquoi. Selon cette "cosmogonie à la Naruto", manger le fruit risquerait à briser le cycle de réincarnation de Shinju et donc provoquer la fin du monde. Après tout, un arbre est né des graines de ses fruits.


	4. Aoi yajū no tanjō

**Aoi yajū no tanjō**

 **(La naissance du Fauve de Jade):**

 _« Un homme sans passion est un roi sans sujet. »_

(Luc de Clapiers, marquis de Vauvenargues)

*** Aux alentours de Konohagakure ***

Réfugiée dans les bois, une petite créature se terrait au pied d'un arbre. Terrifiée, elle observa les alentours dans l'espoir d'avoir échappé à son _prédateur_. La simple idée de se faire rattraper par _cette bête_ était inacceptable, _lui_ réservant un sort pire que la mort. Malheureusement pour elle, _il_ n'était pas loin…

Tapie dans les hautes herbes environnantes, _la bête_ observa intensivement sa proie. La fatigue l'envahissait. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu' _il_ traquait sa cible avec acharnement, par-delà les plaines, par-delà les sentiers rocheux, par-delà les espaces boisées… Pourtant _il_ ne renonçait pas à la traque, ses doigts assoiffés de l'envie d'empoigner cet animal.

Sous ce soleil de plomb, la chance souriait pour la proie et son _chasseur_ : le premier pensait avoir semé _cette_ _créature_ , alors que ce dernier avait réussi à le retrouver à son insu.

Retenant son souffle haletant, _il_ se mit à contracter les muscles de ses jambes avant de bondir vers l'animal malchanceux.

Il lui a suffi de quelques dixièmes de seconde pour que l'animal vit _ce monstre_.

À cet instant, ses sens et son esprit étaient perturbés par la terreur son corps paralysé par la frayeur son rugissement libérait sa peur.

" _Ce monstre_ " était-il un fauve ?!

*Bruissement lourd*

– _AÏE !_

Non…

Juste un jeune humain qui s'est lamentablement trébuché au sol.

Un humain appartenant à l'espèce des gejimayu (gros-sourcils) : Rock Lee.

Relevant ses yeux, le jeune garçon constatait que sa proie en avait profité pour s'échapper. C'est alors qu'il entendit un miaulement, sa cible était nichée sur la branche d'un arbre.

Sa proie était le véritable fauve des deux.

Un félidé apparentant à l'espèce des chats : Tora.

Dans un cri d'aigreur, Lee s'empressa de rejoindre le chat reconnaissable par le ruban rouge qui orne son oreille droite. Toutefois, un obstacle de taille s'imposa entre lui et sa cible : la hauteur qui les sépare ! N'étant diplômé de l'Académie que récemment, l'aspirant ninja n'avait pas la fameuse compétence qui lui permettait de marcher sur la surface d'un arbre.

Malgré tout, le garçon aux proéminents sourcils ne baissa pas les bras et tenta de grimer par la force de sa volonté…sans aucun succès. Mais il ressaya, encore et encore…

– _Nnngg… Bon sang !_ lâcha-t-il avec une pointe de découragement.

– _C'est pitoyable_ , fit soudainement une voix. _Tu prétends devenir un ninja et tu n'es même pas capable de grimper à un arbre… Tu ferais mieux d'abandonner cette voie._

Ce ton empli de mépris, le jeune Lee en avait été bercé depuis son enfance mais il reconnaissait celui-ci entre mille. Elle venait de son grand rival mais aussi de son coéquipier prodige : Neji Hyūga, de la branche secondaire du clan éponyme…

Jetant un regard à son partenaire, Lee remarqua un détail qui le choqua.

Ce n'était pas le fait que Neji se tenait sur la branche, pas même le chat qui se débattait dans son bras gauche…

Son attention était tournée sur autre chose…

Les vêtements de Neji étaient telles qu'elles étaient depuis le début de la mission : indemnes.

Pas la moindre saleté dans sa chemise beige à col roulé, pas la moindre écorchure dans son short brun foncé, pas la moindre ébouriffure sur ses longs cheveux de jais attachés… Pire encore, il n'était même pas essoufflé.

Comme si cette mission était une simple promenade de santé pour lui.

Tandis que chez Lee c'est tout l'inverse : la blancheur de son dobak souillé par la poussière et la boue, le tissu de son pantalon noir souffrant de multiples éraflures et ses cheveux autrefois recourbés à ses extrémités sont à présent méconnaissables… Sans parler de la bosse naissante sur la joue de sa bouillie ronde.

Un véritable rescapé d'un parcours du combattant chūnin.

Nous avons là l'image représentative de la frontière entre le « raté » rampant au sol, et le « génie » qui le dévisage du haut d'un arbre. Une frontière que garçon aux yeux charbons s'était donné l'objectif de la franchir par l'effort et la persévérance.

– _Wahhh !_ rugit Lee pour échapper sa frustration. _Comment ça c'fait que tu es arrivé là-haut ?!_

– _Voyons Lee… tu sais bien que Neji est un génie…_ répondit, haletante, une voix féminine.

En cet instant, deux nouveaux protagonistes fièrent leur entrée.

Celle qui venait de parler était une jeune fille brune-chocolat coiffée en deux petits pains sur chaque côté de sa tête. Elle était vêtue d'une qipao rose quelque peu salie durant sa course qui n'a pas dû être de tout repos. Il s'agissait de Tenten, la dernière genin de l'équipe.

Le second pourrait être le parfait sosie de Lee en version adulte. À ceci près qu'il portait le gilet protecteur des Konoha-nins recouvrant un spandex vert épousant _horriblement_ sa silhouette d'athlète. Gai Maito est son patronyme. Jōnin-sensei de nos trois jeunes protagonistes est sa profession.

– _Le génie n'a rien n'avoir dedans, Tenten_ , annonça le sensei. _Votre camarade a réalisé ce que n'importe quel ninja est capable de faire, pour peu qu'il sache contrôler son chakra. Et au vu de cette mission, je pense qu'il est grand temps de vous apprendre ce que Neji vient de faire. À savoir : marcher sur une surface grâce au chakra._

– _C'est vrai Gai-sensei ?!_ s'enquit Lee avec enthousiasme.

– _Mais sensei_ , intervient l'unique représentante féminine, _nous savons même pas que le chakra nous permet de faire d'un tel exploit. Comment Neji a-t-il pu apprendre une chose qui n'est pas enseigné à l'Académie ?_

Le concerné, qui resta silencieux depuis, se mit à descendre de son perchoir pour répondre à la question de sa coéquipière.

– _Le destin a voulu que je sois né dans le clan Hyūga_ , déclara-t-il acide, comme s'il était écœuré de cette vérité. _Là-bas, savoir contrôler son chakra est indispensable pour l'exécution de notre style de combat. Ce que je viens de faire est juste une banalité._

Intérieurement, Lee s'enragea et envia le cliché des individus issus d'une puissante lignée.

De tous les illustres ninjas qui ont laissé leur trace dans l'Histoire, un grand nombre possédait un talent exceptionnel, et bien plus nombreux encore faisaient partie d'un clan aux pouvoirs inscrits dans leur sang.

Rock Lee n'avait rien de tout cela. Son talent shinobi était inexistant et sa lignée ne lui apportait rien de plus.

Ses parents sont de simples civils originaires du Pays du Dragon, dont les horreurs de la Troisième Grande Guerre les ont amenés à s'émigrer au Pays du Feu. Le couple avait dû surmonter de nombreux obstacles pour finalement être intégrés à la communauté de Konoha.

 _« Il faut travailler dur pour être reconnu. »_ Tel est la doctrine que Punk Lee inculqua à son fils né dans un havre de paix. Une leçon qui a permis de forger le caractère persévérant du jeune homme qu'il est aujourd'hui.

Et quel meilleur moyen pour lui d'être reconnu pour son labeur : la voie du shinobi.

Être distingué comme un illustre shinobi sans pouvoir servir du ninjutsu ou du genjutsu…

Prouver au monde que l'effort et la passion sont des valeurs surpassant le talent inné…

Devenir un modèle pour toutes les personnes nées « sans talents » rêvant d'avoir une place dans ce monde…

C'étaient ses objectifs. Son nindō. Son rêve.

– _Quand même…_ soupira soudain Tenten. _Qui aurait cru que nous mettons autant de temps à attraper un chat, malgré le byakugan de Neji et la ténacité de Lee._

– _Je l'aurais pu l'avoir facilement si quelqu'un ne s'amusait pas à l'effrayer en s'agitant n'importe comment_ , déclara froidement le préadolescent aux byakugans.

– _Répète ce que tu dis !_ s'emporta ledit « quelqu'un » en se relevant brusquement du sol.

– _Calme-toi, Lee_ , fit le jōnin, récupérant l'animal agité des bras de l'Hyūga. _Et toi Neji, cesse de vexer ton camarade alors qu'il a mis toute son ardente jeunesse pour accomplir sa tâche._ _Quoi qu'il en soit, la mission_ _"Récupération Tora"_ _est un succès !_ annonça-t-il, le sourire scintillant, en prenant la pose du nice-guy, imité de près par son sosie juvénile.

La « Récupération Tora »… Bien que classé rang D – la difficulté la plus basse possible pour un shinobi – cette mission est tristement réputée parmi les Konoha-nins. En effet, depuis près de cinq ans, chaque équipe de genin fraichement promue a eu un jour ou un autre l'assignation de cette mission, cet animal s'évadant de sa prison dorée au moins une fois par semaine. Cette mission a donc fait l'objet de nombreuses rumeurs :

On raconte qu'il existerait un arrangement secret entre l'Hokage et les nobles maîtres de Tora, visant délibérément laisser échapper l'animal. Cela dans le but d'augmenter l'activité des genins et le budget militaire du village – dont certains estiment même que la rémunération quotidienne de cette mission couvrirait 10 à 15 % des dépenses mensuelles de l'Académie.

D'autres disent que le Sandaime, par amusement, aurait établi une liste des records sur le temps que mettent les genins à accomplir cette mission, tellement le nombre de fois où ce chat s'était enfui. Cette fameuse liste lui aurait servi de repère d'évaluation et d'évolution des équipes de genins, déterminant également lesquels avaient un avenir dans les missions de pistage et de recherche.

Mais la plus célèbre des rumeurs suppose que Tora, ou l'un de ses parents, était un Ninneko (chat ninja). Ce qui expliquerait comment un chat puisse mettre en difficulté tout un régiment de genins qui le pourchassait… Enfin… si on peut le qualifier de chat étant donné que son nom pouvait se traduire par « Tigre » un nom fort bien approprié quand on voit avec quelle fureur il lacérait le visage des malheureux qui ont pu l'attraper.

Des fables populaires chez les genins comme chez les jōnins, mais que nul ne put prouver leur véracité…

* * *

*** Espace d'entraînement de Konoha ***

L'avantage lorsqu'on est un shinobi de Konoha c'est qu'on a accès à des zones aux environnements et aux climats les plus variés du continent. Forêt, prairie, grottes, terre battue, lacs, rocheux… Idéal pour des exercices ninja. Et parmi ces lieux d'entraînement, l'équipe de Gai se trouvait dans une zone où arbres régnèrent en maîtres dans un espace délimité par un fin grillage, empêchant les visiteurs indésirables de s'y rendre facilement.

– _Bien mes chères élèves !_ s'écria Gai. _Je vous ai parlé de la théorie de cet exercice, il est enfin temps de commencer la pratique !_

– _Haï, Sensei !_ ralla de ferveur le jeune Lee.

– _Neji ! Pendant que tes_ _compagnons_ _vont faire parler leur jeunesse, nous allons faire quelques passes d'armes entre hommes ! On va aussi faire cinq cents fois le tour du village, histoire d'améliorer ton endurance ! On enchaînera ce programme jusqu'à ce que tes camarades auront accompli l'exercice._

– _Compris…_ soupira la victime de ces exercices saugrenus. Et connaissant son équipier aux sourcils faramineux, il craignait que tout ceci pourrait durer des jours, voir des semaines…

Et il avait raison…

… cinq jours s'étaient écroulés depuis le début de l'entraînement.

C'est le temps mis par Tenten pour réussir à maîtriser complètement le Ki Nobori no Shugyō, au grand dam de cette dernière de devoir reprendre les manœuvres farfelues de son sensei.

Et c'est également le temps mis par Lee pour atteindre sa millième tentative… son millième échec.

Malgré tout ce temps, sa détermination ne faillit point.

À chacun de ses essais, l'aspirant ninja superposa l'image de son arrogant rival au sommet de son objectif le motivant davantage de rejoindre le territoire du génie.

À chacun de ses échecs, il repensa aux paroles de son mentor d'il y a quelques jours : _« Tu es un génie de l'effort »_. Ses mots l'avaient profondément touché. Jamais personne ne lui avait accordé des paroles si attentionnées, lui qui était sujet de railleries à l'Académie, aussi bien des professeurs que des élèves.

Le tout galvanisé par la philosophie de sa famille et de son nindō : travailler dur pour être reconnu.

Bref, le jeune Lee était loin de baisser les bras.

Suscitant l'intérêt de son équipier aux Byakugans.

– _Quel idiot_ , lâcha-t-il incisif, observant au loin « l'idiot », en compagnie de Gai et de Tenten, revenants tous trois de leur entraînement. _S'il est incapable d'utiliser son chakra c'est qu'il en est ainsi. Sa détermination est louable mais personne ne peut aller à l'encontre son destin._ Il marqua une courte pause avant de reprendre. _On perd du temps et en efficacité avec lui dans notre équipe. C'est à se demander comment on a pu diplômer quelqu'un comme lui._

Et il avait tort… à deux reprises…

Et Gai le savait sur quels points…

* * *

[~~~]

*** Hôpital de Konoha, quelques semaines auparavant ***

Le docteur Masukawa est l'un des meilleurs médecins traitants du Pays du Feu. Ses compétences en la matière n'égalent certes pas la légendaire Tsunade, mais sont suffisamment adéquates pour être l'objet d'une requête venant du plus grand pratiquant du Taijutsu de Konoha, Gai Maito.

Cette requête consistait à examiner un certain élève de l'Académie qui avait intrigué le jōnin renommé. Et aujourd'hui, le diagnostic est tombé.

– _Alors docteur ! Quels sont les résultats ?!_ demanda Gai, impatient de la réponse.

– _Eh bien je dois avouer que je n'avais jamais vu un cas pareil_ , répondit le médecin en se raclant la gorge, se préparant pour l'explication qui va suivre. _Normalement, lorsqu'une personne initiée à l'art shinobi tente d'exécuter un jutsu, il obtient un résultat, que le sort soit une réussite ou un échec. Mais dans le cas du jeune Lee rien ne s'est produit, comme vous me l'avez annoncé._

L'élève en question était bien Rock Lee. Confié au , sous prétexte d'un examen de santé routinier, pour tenter de faire le voile sur cette affaire « d'anomalie » qui l'empêchait de réaliser le moindre jutsu.

– _En plus de lui avoir demandé de réaliser tous les sorts qu'on lui a enseignés, je lui ai fait subir différents tests d'adresse gestuelle, et les résultats sont tous concluants. Cependant, les examens ont révélé que certaines de ses zones cérébrales sont perturbées lorsqu'il tente d'exécuter des mudrās. D'après mes conclusions, je pense que ce jeune garçon est atteint de dsyinzō._

– _De quoi ?_ lâcha le jōnin devant ce mot inexistant de son vocabulaire.

– _De dsyinzō_ , répéta le médecin. _Vous connaissez sans doute la dyspraxie ? Il s'agit d'un trouble qui affecte la capacité d'une personne à exécuter des gestes qui pour nous sont automatiques. Eh bien la dsyinzō est une forme très rare de dyspraxie qui affecte seulement la faculté à réaliser correctement les signes incantatoires. Jamais dans l'histoire de Konoha on n'a recensé un cas pareil. Je crains fort qu'il lui soit difficile, voire impossible, de devenir un ninja conforme._

Ça lui faisait mal pour Gai de l'admettre mais il avait raison. Dans la Péninsule Élémentaire, il est coutume de dire que l'important pour le ninja d'aujourd'hui est de savoir utiliser des jutsus pour mener à bien sa tâche. Et pour réaliser un sort, il faut passer par les signes incantatoires. On peut donc dire que ce qui fait le ninja d'aujourd'hui n'est pas le fait qu'il sache lancer des jutsus, mais qu'il puisse réaliser des mudrās.

Les mudrās ont deux fonctions : réguler le chakra malaxé et le transformer en ninjutsu/genjutsu. Si les signes sont mal exécutés, le sort perd en efficacité. Pour vous mieux réaliser l'importance de la chose, imaginez que le chakra c'est de la pâte, et les sorts du pain : la pâte est obtenue grâce aux mélanges de différents ingrédients (c'est-à-dire le « malaxage du chakra » en langage shinobi) et prend forme grâce au pétrissage (les mudrās en d'autres termes).

Si effectuer correctement les mudrās est une action routinière pour un ninja, un individu souffrant de dsyinzō aura beaucoup de mal. Exécuter correctement ces gestes lui demandera une attention considérable, ce qui lui entraina une fatigue croissante. Or, il est indispensable pour un shinobi de savoir rester calme et de former des signes rapidement et précisément en toutes circonstances.

Un handicap mortel qu'est le dsyinzō dans la vie d'un lanceur de jutsu.

– _Et il n'existe pas de rééducation ?_ demanda Gai, espérant une note positive malgré le flot de mauvaises nouvelles.

Le prit un instant de pause pour méditer sur la question.

– _… Comme je l'ai dit, il s'agit d'un trouble très rare, et donc peu connu. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi jusque-là personne n'a identifié ce problème chez ce jeune garçon. Et comme il est le premier cas recensé à Konoha, il faudrait – avec l'accord de ses tuteurs légaux – lui faire subir bon nombre d'examens… Ce qui risque de prendre du temps. Et même si on réussit à traiter son trouble, il y a très peu de chances qu'il puisse intégrer les forces Konoha-nin pour antécédents médicaux._

– _J-je vois…_ grinça des dents le ninja à la tenue moulante. _Merci de m'avoir reçu_ , s'inclina-t-il avant de se préparer à quitter la pièce.

– _Vous semblez très_ _préoccupé_ _par cet enfant_ , constata le médecin devant la réaction du ninja aux énormes sourcils.

– _… C'est qu'il me rappelle moi-même à mes jeunes années…_

Depuis que le jōnin avait émis le désir d'enseigner à la nouvelle génération, occasionnellement, il occupa son temps libre à observer les élèves de l'Académie s'exercer dans la cour. Voir « éclore la future jeunesse prendre leur envol ». Souvent, il vit le jeune Rock Lee. Ce garçon lui attira une attention toute particulière, tant par les efforts qui l'anime que par sa ressemblance physique avec le Maito. C'était comme s'il visionnait son enfance au travers d'un vidéo-souvenir. Il avait même un jour approché l'étudiant pour lui donner la motivation de poursuivre ses objectifs avec passion, alors que ses professeurs et camarades ne l'avaient rien fait pour l'aider.

Oui… Ce garçon lui est très spécial à ses yeux _…_

Puisque l'Académie et le service médical n'arrangeaient pas les idéaux du jeune Lee, il ne restait plus qu'à Gai une dernière carte à jouer.

* * *

*** Palais du Hokage, quelques minutes plus tard ***

Ce n'était pas de tout repos pour le vieil Hokage qu'est Hiruzen Sarutobi. Depuis la mort de son successeur, toutes ses journées se résumait à trois choses : la paperasse, les débats administratives, et… encore plus de paperasse. Avec l'examen académique qui s'approchait, il risquait d'avoir fort à faire en s'acquittant le devoir de répartir les futurs diplômés selon les rapports et les appréciations de leurs professeurs. En prévision de cette tâche, le Sandaime s'était permis un moment de détente par le thé et la peinture. Mais hélas, des bruits sourds mirent fin à cette quiétude. On toquait à la porte.

– _Entrez !_ grogna le doyen, frustré d'être dérangé dans sa pause inopinée.

– _Sandaime-sama,_ s'exclama l'arrivant en entrant. _Puis-je vous parler un instant ?_

– _Oh… Gai, approche,_ invita Hiruzen d'un signe de main. _Que me veux-tu ?_

– _Ce serait vous demander une faveur Sandaime-sama…_ commença-t-il d'un sérieux peu coutumier. _… Je vous en prie ! Accordez-moi la permission de prendre en charge la formation de l'étudiant de l'Académie, Rock Lee !_

Le Sarutobi haussa les sourcils devant le comportement de son visiteur. Non pas pour sa formalité si inhabituelle, mais pour la posture qu'il a adoptée. L'homme à la coupe au bol implorait à genoux, la tête fermement courbée au sol.

– _Le jeune Lee dis-tu…_ fit le Sarutobi songeur. _J'ai eu vent de cet enfant : "un étudiant incapable produire le moindre sort". Et récemment, on m'a rapporté qu'il souffrait d'un trouble l'empêchant de réaliser des signes incantatoires._

Le Maito était surpris par cette annonce. Le Sandaime était donc au courant du problème de Lee. En fait, ce n'était pas si surprenant. Étant le dirigeant du village, tous les bilans médicaux concernant shinobis et étudiants devraient être passés par l'Ombre du Feu en priorité. Le jōnin au spandex n'était que la seconde personne prévenue par le docteur Masukawa.

– _Néanmoins_ , continua le vieil homme, _avant de te donner une réponse, j'aimerais connaitre tes raisons. Pourquoi tiens-tu à former un jeune étudiant dont l'avenir en tant que ninja semble compromis ?_

– _Hmmm… Pour être tout-à-fait honnête avec vous,_ commença le Maito, la voix inconsciemment amoindrie, _je me revois en cet enfant. Par un curieux coup du sort, nos apparences sont semblables, et il a subi les mêmes moqueries et les mêmes difficultés que j'ai traversées à l'Académie. Mais lui…_ quelques larmes commencèrent à perler ses yeux, _il a eu la malchance de souffrir d'un trouble qui menace ses idéaux. Les mêmes idéaux que j'ai aspirés à son âge. Je ne souhaite pas qu'il connaisse le malheur que moi-même j'ai failli subir…_ sa voix était chargé d'émotion. _C'est pourquoi, je pense être le plus capable d'épanouir le potentiel du jeune Lee ! Je saurais lui fournir un apprentissage adéquat, celui-là même qui m'a permis de devenir le puissant et valeureux ninja que je suis ! Je saurais l'aider plus que quiconque, si vous lui donnez la chance de faire ses preuves !_

Le Sandaime resta un moment silencieux. Cette ferveur lui rappela le feu Shodai Hokage, Hashirama Senju, qui était aussi connu pour ce genre de déférence avec son entourage, amis comme ennemis. Il comprit donc que cette demande était d'une importance capitale pour cet homme au bord des larmes.

– _Hmm… Tu es résolu. C'est une bonne chose,_ approuva le doyen des Konoha-nins.

– _Ça veut dire que vous acceptez ?!_ s'exclama le Maito, la tête promptement relevée, dévoilant ses yeux scintillants d'espoir et de gouttelettes.

– _… Tes arguments sont valables mais ne satisferont pas le Conseil et les professeurs de l'Académie juste pour ton empathie avec cet enfant._

– _Mais, Sandaime-sa_ _–_ _… !_

– _Je n'ai pas terminé, Gai !_ coupa le Sarutobi d'un ton ferme. _N'oublie pas que je représente l'autorité suprême du village. Ils peuvent me désapprouver mais c'est à moi que revient la décision finale._

– _Donc, vous m'autorisez à prendre Lee sous mon aile ?_ demanda le jōnin, reprenant espoir.

– _Cesse de tirer de conclusion hâtive_ , répliqua le Sarutobi. _Je suis certes le Hokage mais j'ai des responsabilités envers les règles établies par mes prédécesseurs. Et les conditions de réussite à l'Académie sont catégoriques : si un étudiant n'est pas en mesure de réaliser correctement le sort demandé pendant l'examen final, il sera recalé. Tu peux comprendre que si j'accède à ta requête, je serai l'objet de plaintes et être accusé de favoritisme. C'est pourquoi… j'émettrai quelques conditions._

– _Tout ce que vous voulez, Sandaime-sama !_ s'écria le spécialiste du taijutsu, rabaissant sa tête.

– _Bien. Premièrement, le jeune Lee devra quand même passer l'examen final, par égard des autres élèves. Je m'arrangerai avec ses professeurs pour qu'il passe uniquement l'épreuve théorique et le dispenser de l'épreuve pratique. Deuxièmement, même s'il réussit cet examen et ton test genin, il ne sera pas considéré en tant que tel. J'exigerai donc du jeune Lee de prouver sa valeur au cours d'un mois essai avec ton équipe. Si les rapports de mission sont satisfaisants à son égard, alors je lui octroyai officiellement le titre de genin. Enfin, sache que sera la seule opportunité que je lui offre. Elle ne se renouvellera pas en cas d'échec. Je te demande donc de faire abstraction de pitié, Gai. Si tu estimes qu'il ne mérite pas sa place en tant que ninja, alors il en sera ainsi._

– _Bien compris, Sandaime-sama !_ se leva-t-il brusquement, droit comme un I, presque au garde-à-vous. _Vous ne serez pas déçu ! Je ferais de cet enfant un ninja accompli dans la fine fleur de la jeunesse. Un ninja aussi vigoureux et aussi fougueux que je suis !_

– _Je n'en doute pas…_ gloussa l'Hokage, bien qu'il espère que le jōnin n'en fasse pas un Gai-bis. Un seul lui était déjà assez exaspérant, comme pour un bon nombre des habitants du village… _Ah, une dernière chose avant de disposer_ , reprit-il de son sérieux. _Ne parle de notre conversation à personne, surtout au jeune Lee, y compris du trouble dont il souffre. Si je me souviens bien… son dossier indique qu'il est très acharné. Cependant c'est aussi son plus grand défaut, car il se démoralise très facilement devant l'échec de ses efforts. Je crains que lui annoncer son cas ne risque d'enrayer sa motivation pour sa période d'essai._

Compréhensif, l'homme à la tenue moulante acquiesça de la tête puis, d'un salut respectueux, prit congé de son supérieur. Fier de son coup, il lui résidait plus qu'à prier la réussite de son… futur protégé ?

[~~~]

* * *

*** Aux alentours de Konohagakure, un mois après la formation de l'équipe Gai ***

Réfugiée dans les bois, une petite créature se terrait au pied d'un arbre. Terrifiée, elle observa les alentours dans l'espoir d'avoir échappé à son _prédateur_. La simple idée de se faire rattraper par _cette bête_ était inacceptable, _lui_ réservant un sort pire que la mort. Malheureusement pour elle, _il_ n'était pas loin…

 _La bête_ l'avait retrouvée.

L'animal chétif tenta de lui fausser compagnie, mettant à profit son incroyable adresse innée en grimpant un arbre. Elle avait une fois réussi à semer son _poursuivant_ de cette manière, découvrant qu' _il_ était incapable d'escalader une surface verticale. La proie, dénommée Tora le chat, se sentait donc en sûreté.

Pourtant, le félin sentit une présence hostile.

Elle émanait de _cette chose_.

De _ce monstre_ qui était juste à côté de lui.

À cet instant, ses sens et son esprit étaient perturbés par la terreur son corps paralysé par la frayeur son rugissement libérait sa peur.

" _Ce monstre_ " était-il un fauve ?!

– _ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAA !_

Oui…

Un humain en combinaison vert qui rugissait de plaisir d'avoir attrapé sa proie, avec l'agilité et la férocité d'un fauve.

Un humain répondant au nom de Rock Lee !

– _Je l'ai eu !_ _Je l'ai enfin réussi !_ _Regardez Gai-sensei !_ hurla de joie le « fauve », exposant le chat agité vers son sensei qui venait de le rejoindre avec ses équipiers.

– _Oh, Lee… Je suis si fier de toi !_ replia ce dernier, déversant un torrent de larmes de ses yeux.

– _Gai-sensei… !_ répéta l'enfant qui se mit également à pleurer.

– _Lee… !_

– _Gai-sensei… !_

Et ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à que les deux finissaient par s'enlacer l'un sur l'autre. Un spectacle si viril qui écœurait les deux derniers membres de l'équipe, en dépit de la redondance du phénomène ces derniers temps. Mais les genins n'étaient pas les plus à plaindre, surtout quand ils virent le « pauvre » chat qui se débattait en vain dans l'étreinte fusionnelle de ces deux hommes en spadex. Heureusement, la « torture » du félin cessa finalement, sombrant dans l'inconscience…

– _Bon bah… mission accomplie… ?_ ajouta Tenten, prise de pitié pour le malheureux animal, espérant qu'il soit en vie, ce qui signerait l'échec de la mission dans le cas contraire.

Oui… Enfin une mission accomplie pour Lee. La toute première. Sans l'aide de personne.

Cela fait voilà quelques jours que le garçon aux énormes sourcils avait réussi l'exercice de la marche sur l'arbre. Une vingtaine de jours. Voilà le temps qu'il dut se consacrer à cet exercice. Ceci n'est guère étonnant lorsque la clé de cet entraînement réside en la concentration, un concept antonyme dans l'esprit du jeune acharné.

L'exercice de la marche sur l'arbre est la méthode de prédilection des Konona-nins pour augmenter le contrôle de leur chakra. Elle leur apprend à concentrer une quantité correcte du chakra au bon endroit, et à l'y maintenir. Toutefois, fournir ladite quantité est un travail très subtil. Il lui faut être très précis dans le dosage, ce qui requit donc un esprit détendu et focalisé sur un objectif. C'est en cela que dès l'apprentissage du Ki Nobori no Shugyō, les instructeurs prennent soin de commencer leur démonstration en effectuant un signe pour malaxer son chakra. Ce signe n'est pas un mudrā comme les ninjas doivent effectuer pour lancer un sort, c'est d'ailleurs un geste accessoire à l'accomplissement de l'exercice. En réalité, ce signe est un moyen pour les débutants d'accroître leur concentration et fixer l'image de leur action. On appelle cela une routine préparatoire dans le langage sportif.

Prise de considération pour son compagnon acharné, Tenten avait bien tenté de lui prodiguer des conseils mais fût empêché par Gai. Ce dernier, déclarant à contrecœur, que son protégé devait trouver la solution par lui-même, pour son propre bien.

Il a longtemps fallu pour Lee de saisir toute l'importance d'un esprit concentré sur le malaxage du chakra, et bien plus encore pour y trouver la quantité idéale à doser.

Mais malgré tout cela, Lee pouvait se vanter d'avoir maîtrisé le Ki Nobori no Shugyō. De plus, il fût récompensé de ses efforts en recevant l'une des "fameuses" combinaisons moulantes de son sensei…

Non… Au fil du mois, le Maito était devenu plus qu'un professeur pour Lee, mais un modèle à suivre. Un symbole comparable à un dieu… Si bien que l'enfant aux énormes sourcils s'était empressé d'adopter le culte et l'apparence du jōnin.

Ce mois-là, la pire des craintes du Sandaime Hokage devient réalité. Ce mois-là, un Gai-bis venait de naître…

* * *

*** Bureau du Hokage ***

– _…bon travail, équipe Gai_ , fit le Sandaime à l'adresse de ladite équipe qui se tenait face à lui, posture droite. _Neji, Tenten… Prenez congé je vous prie. Je souhaiterais parler à votre camarade et à votre sensei en privé_ , les rejeta-t-il souriant.

Les deux genins s'inclinèrent légèrement avant de répondre à la requête de leur supérieur. De quoi voudrait-il leur parler ? Tenten était assez curieuse à ce sujet, tandis que l'Hyūga semblait avoir une idée sur la question. L'Hokage prévoit-il de sceller le destin de son coéquipier en tant que shinobi ? Mais au fond de lui, cela n'avait aucune importance…

– _Bien…_ débuta le patriarche, fixant durement Lee, sous le déglutit craintif des deux individus aux sourcils broussailleux. _Ça va faire exactement un mois que tu es diplômé de l'Académie, et pourtant… tu n'as accompli que deux missions par tes propres moyens. Quant à tes compétences globales, elles sont en deçà de ce qu'on attend d'un ninja ton rang_ , annonça-t-il d'une voix reprochant. _Malgré tout, tu persistes à vouloir devenir un "illustre ninja". Or, il est coutume de dire qu'un ninja se doit de maîtriser des sorts, ce qui est hors de tes capacités semble-t-il…_

Le pseudo-genin abaissa le regard, honteux croulant sous le poids du monologue du vieil homme, n'osant plus lui faire face. Face à la dure réalité.

Le Maito, lui, bouillonnait d'angoisse de ce que l'Hokage réservait à son protégé. Ce dernier avait-il échoué ? Serait-ce la fin de sa carrière ?

– _Mais avant de conclure, j'aimerais te poser une question…_ dit-il sombrement, joignant les mains et entrelaçant les doigts devant son visage. _Penses-tu pouvoir continuer la voie du ninja malgré tout ce que je viens de t'énoncer ?_

Lee leva vivement la tête, dévoilant un visage sérieux à l'entente de cette question.

Cette question… il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où on lui avait posé, sous différentes formulations, à travers moult personnes. Et ce n'est pas la période qu'il venait de traverser, ni l'autorité de l'interrogateur qui va changer sa réponse… Sa devise… Sa philosophie :

– _C'est vrai, je ne peux pas utiliser le ninjutsu ou le genjutsu. Mais même sans cela, j'aspire à devenir un grand ninja ! Je surmonterai mon handicap en perfectionnant mon taijutsu ! Je monterai ainsi à tous que l'on peut devenir un grand ninja si on redouble d'efforts et en s'entraînant d'arrache-pied !_ _C'est mon unique but dans la vie !_

Le tout avait été dit d'un ton et d'un regard emplis de détermination, ce qui a valu d'arracher des larmes chez la personne de Gai, ainsi qu'un léger sourire au visage de l'Hokage.

– _Vois-tu mon garçon, un grand homme m'a dit qu'un ninja est avant tout une personne qui surmonte l'adversité pour atteindre ses objectifs_ , annonça le Sarutobi, repensant à ce fameux « grand homme » qu'est Hashirama Senju. _Les techniques seules ne définissent pas un ninja. La vaillance et la détermination sont des qualités importantes pour devenir un grand ninja. Et ces qualités, tu les possèdes déjà._

L'Histoire a maintes fois dévoilé le ninja comme « Celui qui pratique le ninjutsu », ou « Celui qui agit dans l'ombre », ou « Celui n'abandonne jamais », ou « Celui qui abstient ses émotions »…

Bref, avec le temps, la notion du ninja se multipliait au fil du temps. De ce fait, nombreux oublient quelle était l'étymologie première du mot « ninja ». Un terme datant de l'ère où les hommes n'apprivoisent le chakra…

Ninja

 **忍者**

 _« Celui qui endure »_

– _J'avoue avoir quelques inquiétudes sur tes aptitudes. Aussi, je voulais tester ta détermination au travers ce mois abrupt et mes paroles froides. Et je suis satisfait qu'elle reste toujours aussi ardente. La Volonté eu Feu brûle en toi_ , continua-t-il toujours souriant, avec un hochement de tête destiné au Maito, certifiant que son protégé a rempli les conditions pour devenir officiellement genin. _Tu peux disposer, et tâche de faire de ton mieux pour devenir un grand ninja de Konoha._

– _Haï, Hokage-sama !_ salua Lee qui avait du mal à contenir sa joie et ses larmes.

Le vénérable chef du village ria de bon cœur devant la réaction des deux hommes qui partagèrent les mêmes émotions.

Mais en ce jour, Rock Lee devient plus qu'un Genin de Konoha.

Sa passion et son énergie débordante firent de lui…

Le resplendissant – et autoproclamé – **fauve de jade de Konoha**

* * *

*** Épilogue ***

Le Soleil se couchait à l'horizon de Konoha, la journée s'achevait pour les travailleurs du village, sauf pour Hiruzen, cela ne fait que commencer…

Confortablement installé dans son bureau, il fit face à son plus terrible ennemi, immortel et inévitable : la paperasse administrative.

– _« Vivement la retraite… »_ songea-t-il en allumant une pipe.

Tous ces documents à lire n'étaient décidément plus de son âge. Il enviait presque le Yondaime Raikage d'avoir à sa charge une secrétaire pour s'acquitter de cette tâche, mais ce n'était pas dans le moral du Sarutobi de confier ses devoirs à une tierce personne.

Avant de s'attaquer à ses fonctions, le Sandaime sortit un parchemin d'un tiroir et le déroula sur sa table de travail. Plusieurs lignes d'idéogrammes y figuraient, suivit d'une série de chiffres. Pinceau de calligraphie à la main, le vieil homme se met à écrire une nouvelle ligne :

 **マイト** **ガイ** **班** **(** **二回目** **)** **、** **38** **分**

 _Équipe Maito Gai (deuxième tentative), 38 minutes_

Comparant ce qu'il venait de marquer avec le reste de la liste, l'Hokage ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

– _« Ho ho ho… C'est un nouveau record. Le jeune Lee semble promis à un bel avenir en tant que shinobi. »_

* * *

 **Pause théorie :**

Cette fois-ci pas de pause culture. À la place, je vais vous expliquer mon raisonnement qui m'a conduit à la "dyspraxie" de Lee.

Rock Lee a toujours été décrit comme une personne ne pouvant utiliser du ninjutsu et du genjutsu, sous-entend donc par beaucoup ne pouvant se servir du chakra. Mais sachant qu'il a été examiné par Tsunade (réputée comme la meilleure ninja médical au monde), et a longtemps côtoyé Neji (possesseur de Byakugan), son problème n'impliquerait pas une quelconque malformation ou perturbation de son système de chakra sinon saurait été déjà signalé.

De plus, l'ouverture des portes de chakra lui demande de libérer justement du chakra. Et puis, on peut voir Lee l'utiliser pour marcher sur l'eau lors de son combat contre Kisame et dans le chapitre 262.

Avant tout, je tiens à mettre les choses au clair, le _Suimen Hokō no Gyō_ (la marche sur l'eau) et le _Ki Nobori no Shugyō_ (la marche sur l'arbre) ne sont pas du ninjutsu ! Explication en deux arguments…

 **1\. La preuve par les kanjis** (et le databook)

Si on traduit en kanji les techniques que les genins apprennent à l'Académie et qu'on les compares avec les deux styles de marches, on peut remarquer quelque chose d'intéressant :

\- Suimen Hokō no Gyō (水面歩行の **業** ) - Kawarimi no Jutsu (変わり身の **術** )  
\- Ki Nobori no Shugyō (木登り修 **業** ) - Henge no Jutsu (変化の **術** )

Dans ce qui nous intéresse, le kanji 業 est présent à la place du kanji 術 ! « 業 » peut être traduit par " _travail_ " ou " _pratique_ " alors que le « 術 » signifie littéralement " _jutsu_ ", lui-même traduit par " _art_ " ou " _technique_ ".

De plus, le premier Databook ne les classifie pas en tant que Ninjutsu, contrairement au _Henge_ (le clonage) et au _Kawarimi_ (la permutation), mais en tant que compétence générale. Ceci semble se confirmer en voyant le terme "Jutsu" apparaître dans le nom de certaines techniques (surtout dans la FG, où l'auteur est encore très pointilleux dans son œuvre). Dès lors, il me semble qu'il y a bien une différenciation à faire entre ces deux catégories.

Le _Suimen Hokō no Gyō_ et le _Ki Nobori no Shugyō_ découlent donc de la pratique et non de la technique.

 **2\. La preuve par Ebisu**

Dans le chapitre 90, Ebisu nous dessine un schéma des différents usages du chakra.

Sur ce même schéma, on voit que le ninjutsu et le genjutsu ne sont qu'utilisables qu'après exécution de signes incantatoires. La « marche sur l'eau » et la « marche sur l'arbre » demande au ninja d'utiliser son chakra sous forme brute (c'est-à-dire non altérée par des mudrās). Par ailleurs, le signe qu'a utilisé l'équipe de Naruto avant de monter aux arbres n'était pas un mudrā ! C'était juste un geste qui leur permet de mieux se concentrer pour malaxer le chakra, une sorte de routine préparatoire comme le pratique certains golfeurs avant un tir. Une fois qu'un ninja contrôle bien son chakra, il peut s'en passer de ce geste.

Ainsi, le ninjutsu et le genjutsu sont des sorts dont le chakra a été transformé via les mudrās (bien qu'il existe des exceptions comme le Rasengan), que ce soit au niveau de la nature (Seishitsu Henka) ou de la forme (Keitai Henka). Le problème de Lee viendrait donc au niveau des signes incantatoires.

 **3\. Partie hypothèse : Lee + mudr** **ā** **s = ERROR !**

Comme je l'ai conclu sur la partie précédente, Lee ne peut transformer le chakra à cause des mudrās.

Si encore son problème était similaire à celui de Naruto à l'époque de l'Académie, à savoir une mauvaise gestion sur le dosage du chakra, Lee serait en mesure d'obtenir des résultats (qu'ils soient réussis ou non), or ce n'est pas le cas.

Durant leurs années à l'Académie, Naruto et Lee ont tenté d'exécuter une transformation (en plus d'un clonage pour Lee), un sort qui demande un enchainement de trois mudrās : chien, sanglier et chèvre. Cependant, Naruto a réussi le henge (même si il est foiré) contrairement à Lee où absolument rien ne s'est produit (cf. chapitre 179).

D'après les propos de Kakashi dans les chapitres 17 et 18, _« produire trop ou peu de chakra entraînera une diminution des effets du sort ou, dans le pire des cas, un échec »_ (comme c'est le cas avec le Henge de Naruto) mais jamais il n'a été mention que le sort ne se produit pas. Tout cela ramène donc au fait que Lee ne peut se servir du ninjutsu et du genjutsu à cause des mudrās.

Après il est vrai que rien ne dit que Lee ne puisse pas en utiliser à son niveau actuel, mais cela serait contraire à ses principes et son rêve.

Lee est très souvent reproché comme naturellement peu doué aux sorts ninjas. Aussi, comme son problème vient des signes incantatoires, je le soupçonne d'être un dyspraxique des mudrās.

* * *

 **Quelques anecdotes :**

 **•** Nombreux confondent au sujet du prénom du personnage de Rock Lee et pensent souvent que c'est "Lee". Mais c'est bel et bien " **Rock"** son prénom ! D'une part, son fils s'appelle Métal Lee, on voit bien que "Lee" est leur nom de famille. D'autre part, la tradition japonaise veut que le nom de famille soit cité avant le prénom de la personne, et Rock et le seul personnage à ne pas être présenté selon cette procédure. C'est à cause de ça que dans le manga et l'animé il est toujours appelé Lee, nous incitant à tort que c'est son prénom. J'aurais pu donc le nommer Rock dans ma fic' mais j'ai préféré laisser Lee vis-à-vis des lecteurs qui sont habitués à ce prénom.

 **•** J'ai remarqué un petit jeu de style avec les prénoms des Lee qui peuvent appartenir au champ lexical de la musique : rock et métal... C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de suivre cet exemple pour le père de Rock Lee en le nommant Punk (prononcé « Pan-ku » pour nos amis nippons) :

Punk Lee (Panku Rī = パンク·リー)

Rock Lee (Rokku Rī = ロック·リー)

Métal Lee (Metaru Rī = メタル·リー)

 **•** Petite étymologie pour conclure, Dsyinzō est issue du grec ancien _dys_ et du japonais _inzou_ (印相, litt. « mudrā »).


	5. Hashirama no satsujin-sha

**Hashirama no satsujin-sha**

 **(Le meurtrier d'Hashirama)**

 _« La vie est une bougie dans le vent. »_ (Proverbe japonais)

Senju Hashirama.

Quand on connaît le parcours de cet homme, il n'est pas exagéré de lui attribuer l'épithète de Shinobi no Kami (Dieu des Shinobi).

Il a été le plus jeune chef du clan Senju, le co-fondateur de Konoha, l'instaurateur du Système Shinobi, l'unique utilisateur connu du Mokuton et le tout premier Kage de l'Histoire.

Son charisme était tel que les gens, amis comme ennemis, lui vouèrent un respect sans précédent et une crainte sans limite.

Sa puissance est à même de remodeler à sa guise les paysages, de régénérer spontanément ses blessures, de dompter les bijūs et de surpasser le pouvoir d'Uchiha Madara.

Cet homme a marqué l'Histoire Ninja au fer rouge, à un point que son existence est reléguée au stade de mythe par les générations futures.

Cependant, il y a un évènement de la vie d'Hashirama que l'Histoire n'a daigné de répondre : sa mort.

Quand ? Comment ? Où ? Dans quelles circonstances ? Tant de questions qui entourent cet épisode funeste…

Serait-il tombé au combat ?

Aucun être n'a revendiqué la mort du Shinobi no Kami. Même la peur des représailles ne saurait taire la bouche de celui ou celle qui aurait accompli cet exploit. De surcroît, ses compétences avaient déjà le niveau d'un ninja aguerri, avant même d'avoir pu atteindre la puberté. Son éventail de techniques était suffisamment varié pour faire face à toute type d'opposant, et remarquablement puissant pour s'occuper des légions entières à lui seul ; sans oublier que le Shodai Hokage avait reçu la bénédiction du Senjutsu des Forêts.

L'aurait-on assassiné ?

Rares sont ceux qui ont pu approcher le Dieu des Ninjas sans être détecté ses "anges gardiens" que représentent son frère, Senju Tobirama, et son épouse, Uzumaki Mito. Même le plus grand assassin de son époque, Kurotaki no Kakuzu (Kakuzu de la Cascade Noire), n'a pu lui ôter la vie.

Serait-il victime d'une maladie, d'un malaise ou d'un empoisonnement ?

Pas impossible mais peu probable. Non contant d'être de la lignée des Senju, réputés pour leur force vitale singulière après les Uzumaki, l'Ombre du Feu a eu la chance d'avoir à ses côtés des experts de la médecine comme le clan Nara*.

La vieillesse l'aurait-il emporté ?

Hashirama a été invoqué par l'Edo Tensei, le fameux kinjutsu pouvant rappeler l'âme d'un défunt tel qu'il était au crépuscule de sa vie. Et le co-fondateur de Konoha fût réanimé sous l'aspect d'un homme à qui les ravages du temps ne semblent pas l'avoir affecté, et vêtu de son armure de guerre. Ce qui nous renvoie aux récits relatant la fin du Senju durant la Grande Guerre.

Aurait-il délibérément mis fin à ses jours ?

Le destin a tellement sacralisé cet homme que personne ne l'imagine mourir de la main de l'homme ou de la nature. Alors il reste le suicide… Toutefois, il avait une famille : Konoha. Sa mort aurait provoqué un immense chagrin à ses proches, surtout à sa petite-fille qui lui apportait tout le bonheur du monde. De plus, en ces périodes de troubles, le village avait besoin de son pilier. Hashirama n'avait donc aucune raison d'arriver à un tel acte.

Un sacrifice volontaire alors ?

De nombreux shinobis ont choisi de se sacrifier pour la survie d'autrui ou au nom d'une idéologie, cela fait d'ailleurs partie de leur code de vie et Hashirama est tout à fait le genre de personne qui offrirait sa vie pour ses valeurs, l'Histoire a d'ailleurs prouvé plus d'une fois. Mais si le Shodaime avait connu une telle fin, pourquoi son sacrifice n'a-t-il pas été loué ? L'Histoire a retenu le sacrifice de Senju Tobirama, de Sarutobi Hiruzen, de Namikaze Minato pour ne citer qu'eux… pourquoi pas celui-ci d'Hashirama, si tant est qu'il ait pu commettre cet acte ?

Nous avons fait le tour des principales causes de décès courants chez un ninja, et aucun ne semble concorder.

Néanmoins, toutes les annales s'accordent à dire que le destin du Senju prit fin au cours de la Première Grande Guerre Shinobi.

On est alors à se demander pourquoi la cause de sa mort a été scellée dans le néant. Et surtout, comment un être comme Hashirama, survivant et grand figure du Ninken Taisen*, a-t-il pu périr dans un conflit de moindre envergure comparé au Sengoku-jidai* ?

Toutes ces réponses sont détenues par un seul homme : Senju Tobirama, l'unique témoin du trépas de son frère.

C'était au cours d'une bataille opposant Konoha face à des envahisseurs d'une autre nation. Les ninjas de la Feuille devaient défendre une forteresse limitrophe d'une valeur stratégique capitale. Malgré la présence des frères Senju, le siège fût rude. Les deux camps comptaient de nombreux morts et le château à moitié ravagé.

Alors qu'il repoussa ses ennemis, Tobirama, récemment Hokage sous la demande de son frère, ressentit soudainement le chakra de ce dernier s'éteindre. Alarmé, l'expert en Suiton se précipita vers son prédécesseur en un éclair. Et ce fût avec bouleversement qu'il découvrit le corps sans vie d'Hashirama, avec, tout près de lui, son meurtrier :

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **KAWARA**

.

.

.

.

.

.

C'est ainsi que sont désignées, dans le langage nippon,… les tuiles !

Vous ne rêvez pas, vous avez bien lu, c'est bien une tuile qui a eu raison de la vie du Dieu des Shinobi !

Une plaquette de terre cuite pesant à peine trois kilos et tombant d'une hauteur d'une soixantaine de mètres, détachée de la toiture endommagée du tenshukaku*, tout droit sur la tête du Senju, provoquant sa mort par traumatisme.

Pour ne pas entacher la réputation que fut le symbole de Konoha, Tobirama faussa ce funeste évènement par une version où son frère est tombé sous le coup d'une attaque surprise. Le second Hokage fit de son précurseur un martyr duquel il parvint, par un habile discours, à galvaniser ses troupes et à ainsi remporter cette bataille malgré cette lourde perte.

Mais la mort d'Hashirama, aussi biscornu soit-il, montre qu'un homme n'est pas à l'abri des accidents les plus banals de la vie, indépendamment du talent qu'il pouvait posséder. Après tout, la vie est aussi instable que la flamme d'une bougie.

* * *

 ***** **Pause culture:**

 **•** Ça vaut ce que ça vaut… mais c'est le premier databook qui mentionne la mort d'Hashirama lors d'une bataille postérieure à la création des villages ninja.

 **•** Il ne faut pas oublier qu'en plus de la manipulation des ombres, le clan Nara se distingue dans le domaine thérapeutique. Ils sont les auteurs et gardiens d'une immense encyclopédie où sont recensés toutes sortes de médicaments (dont les pilules sécrètes du clan Akimichi), leurs préparations et leurs effets. D'ailleurs, l'animé (épisode FG 146) montre que les Nara disposent d'un centre de recherche où créent et stockent des médicaments.

 **•** Le Ninken Taisen est le nom donné à la guerre des clans, tandis que le Sengoku Jidai (litt. " _l'âge des provinces en guerre_ ") est l'époque où s'est déroulée cette même guerre clanique. Par ailleurs, la période Sengoku se réfère également la période de guerre civile qu'on connut la Chine (Ve siècle av J.-C. – IIIe siècle av J.-C.) et le Japon (XVe siècle – XVIe siècle).

 **•** Le tenshukaku désigne à la fois le donjon principal et la tour centrale d'un château japonais.

 **•** Petite anecdote, on retrouve dans les prénoms des Senjus le champ lexical de l'architecture. Par exemple, Hashirama signifie « _l'espace entre deux piliers_ ». D'ailleurs Kawarama, le jeune frère d'Hashirama, signifie « _l'espace entre deux tuiles_ ».


	6. Sentakushi ningyōtsukai

**Sentakushi ningyōtsukai**

 **(Le Choix du Marionnettiste):**

 _« Le choix n'existe qu'entre deux choses : le gain ou la perte. »_ (Proverbe Urdû)

L'Histoire est façonnée par nos choix, ce sont eux qui influencent le futur pas seulement le nôtre, mais celle de tous les êtres vivants.

Que se passerait-il si Uchiha Itachi avait choisi la sauvegarde de son clan au lieu d'en être le bourreau, aux dépends de l'avenir de Konoha ?

Que se passerait-il si Sarutobi Hiruzen, avait fait le choix de tuer son disciple Orochimaru au lieu de le laisser s'échapper, lui, le responsable de nombreuses vies bouleversées ?

Que se passerait-il si une mystérieuse force avait pris la décision d'empêcher la libération de Kyūbi de son hôte Uzumaki Kushina ?

C'était le choix d'êtres éminents – impliquant certes des répercussions tout aussi importantes – mais même le plus insignifiant des êtres est capable de changer le monde… N'importe qui est capable de faire tomber des dominos à condition qu'il prenne la décision de le faire.

À présent, je vais vous narrer les conséquences du Choix d'un certain personnage souvent traité comme simple figurant. Un choix dont les conséquences affecteront le sort du monde shinobi…

* * *

Tremblotant

– _« … »_

Paralysé.

– _« Ga–… »_

Impuissant.

– _« Gaara… »_

Le Suna-nin Kankurō avait échoué…

Cloué sur un lit d'hôpital, le marionnettiste se maudit de n'avoir pu sauver son frère des griffes de ses ravisseurs, ces « chiens » de l'Akatsuki.

Son corps est inconscient, grelottant sous l'effet du poison du Scorpion du Sable Rouge. Mais son esprit est toutefois juste assez conscient pour entendre les voix qui retentissaient tout autour de lui.

Parmi eux il reconnaissait son maître Baki, responsable des forces militaires de Suna, qui discutait avec deux voix dont la tonalité trahissait leur âge. Il s'agissait des vénérables Chiyo et Ebizō.

Ils parlèrent de la santé du patient…de sa santé. _« Pff, quelle importance »_ se disait-il. L'important pour lui était d'avoir des nouvelles de son petit frère… _« qu'ils ne perdent pas de temps avec moi, la vie de Gaara est plus importante… »_

La discussion changea ensuite de sujet autour de Suna et ses alliances. Si le jeune ninja pouvait parler, il aurait ordonné de cesser cette conversation qui n'a pas lieu d'être dans ces circonstances.

Et c'est là… qu'Ebizō déclara :

– _C'est ce jeune garçon le fautif. Il a manqué de sang-froid et a préféré foncer tête baissée. Un bon ninja se doit toujours de mieux choisir sa démarche avant de passer à l'action._

Ces paroles ont eu l'effet d'un coup de kunaï pour le patient.

 _« Fautif »_ … _« Manque de sang-froid »_ … _« Mieux choisir »_ … Tout cela résonnait dans sa tête.

C'est sa faute. S'il n'avait pas fait le choix d'attaquer les kidnappeurs, il ne serait pas un boulet entravant le temps de sauvetage du Kazekage Gaara. Au fond de lui, une pensée s'illumina :

– _« J… j'aurai dû garder mon calme et suivre les ordres de Baki-sensei… »_

 _« … J'aurai dû choisir de poursuivre l'Akatsuki. Ainsi, les choses se seraient déroulées **autrement** … »_

Sur ce point-là le marionnettiste n'a pas tort.

Les évènements se seraient déroulés autrement, mais pas forcément de la façon dont-il souhaitait.

Que se passerait-il si Kankurō avait choisi de suivre discrètement l'Akatsuki plutôt que le combattre ?

Découvrons ensemble les – possibles – conséquences du Choix du Marionnettiste…

* * *

 ***** Quelque part à Kaze no Kuni *****

Dans l'immensité désertique du Pays du Vent, Kankurō suivit à la trace les individus responsables de l'enlèvement de son frère. Exécutant les directives de son maître Baki, le ninja maquillé avait décidé de les poursuivre furtivement, contenant au mieux sa rage pour ne pas les attaquer de front. Il ne lui fallait pas prendre le risque de pouvoir localiser leur repaire et faire parvenir cette information aux renforts.

Malgré son statut de poursuivant, le Suna-nin restait prudent, laissant une certaine distance entre lui et les kidnappeurs. Avec l'Akatsuki, tout peut arriver.

– _Kankurō-sama !_ hurla une voix non loin.

L'appelé se retourna. L'unité de filature envoyée par Baki avait enfin rattrapé Kankurō.

– _Vous tombez bien. Leurs traces sont encore visibles dans ce désert, mais une fois la frontière passée j'aurai eu du mal à les suivre._ _Hōyō_ _est parmi vous ?_

– _Hai !_ répondit le concerné auquel nichait un rapace brun du haut de son turban.

– _Envoie ton faucon observer à distance ces types. On pourra ainsi le suivre à vue. Veille surtout à ce qu'il ne fasse pas remarquer._

– _Compris !_

Sans plus attendre, le dresseur exécuta les ordres.

Si Konoha abritait les Inuzuka et leurs chiens, Suna eux avait les Kirghiz dont est issu Hōyō. Une ancienne tribu de fauconniers vivant à travers le désert. C'est à eux que le village du Sable leur doit les rapaces les plus rapides et les plus compétents de la péninsule Shinobi.

– _Je compte sur toi, Takarō_ , fit le Kirghiz à son aigle qui s'envola.

– _Bien, c'est parti !_ déclara Kankurō à l'adresse des quatre hommes.

* * *

 ***** Sunagakure – quelques jours plus tard *****

Face à la crise que traverse Suna, celui-ci demanda assistance à leurs alliés de Konoha. En réponse à l'appel à l'aide, l'Hokage, Tsunade, délégua la team Kakashi dont elle estime parfaitement capable de remplir cette mission. Misant sur l'étonnant pouvoir d'Uzumaki Naruto, l'hôte du Démon-renard à neuf queues, et sur les compétences médicales de sa disciple Sakura Haruno.

Après trois jours de marche, l'équipe de Konoha arriva à Suna en compagnie de Temari, sœur du Kazekage, qu'ils avaient croisée en chemin. Devant l'entrée du village, le jōnin Baki les attendait.

– _Vous voilà enfin._

– _Quelle est la situation_ _?_ demanda Kakashi d'un ton flegme.

– _Le village est passé en état d'alerte maximale. Actuellement, Kankurō poursuit l'ennemi avec l'unité de filature afin de découvrir leur repaire. Nous attendons leurs nouvelles avant de leur envoyer du renfort._

– _Et pourquoi vous ne les envoyez pas maintenant !_ s'énerva Temari.

– _C'est le Conseil qui en a décidé. Pour eux, la priorité est de mieux organiser la défense du village et de nos frontières. Ils veulent éviter que l'incident du Sandaime Kazekage se reproduise._

– _L'incident du Sandaime Kazekage ?_ répéta Naruto interrogatif.

– _J'en ai entendu parler_ , intervient le Ninja Copieur. _Le troisième Kazekage était connu comme le plus puissant dirigeant de Suna, mais il a un jour mystérieusement disparu. Désespérés, les forces Suna se sont mobilisées pour le retrouver. Cependant, ils ont trop relâché la surveillance de leurs frontières et le village d'Iwa en profita pour les attaquer. On peut dire que c'est de cet évènement qui est à l'origine des tensions qui ont provoqué la Troisième Grande Guerre._

Naruto et Sakura furent étonnées par ce récit, y compris pour Temari qui ne connaissait pas les conséquences liées à la disparition du Troisième du nom.

– _C'est exact_ , affirma Baki. _On aurait pu éviter la guerre si on avait pris le soin d'organiser nos défenses. Et c'est ce que l'on fait justement. Pour l'instant laissons Konoha se charger de cette affaire pendant que nous préparons nos forces._

La fille aux couettes baissa la tête, comprenant à contrecœur la décision du Conseil.

– _Dans ce cas laissez-moi réunir quelques hommes pour se joindre à eux._

– _Temari !_ haussa-t-il la voix. _Nous nous pouvons nous permettre de réduire nos effectifs. Par ailleurs, nous t'avons déjà assigné à une autre miss– !_

– _Mais Gaara est notre Kazekage !_ réplica-t-elle du même ton que son interlocuteur. _Il leur faudrait au moins un ninja de Suna qui les accompagne dans leur mission ! C'est notre honneur qui est en jeu ! Laissez-moi au moins aller avec eux !_

– _… Je comprends mais…_

Puis une main se posa sur l'épaule de Temari, la calmant aussitôt.

Elle vient de Kakashi.

– _Ne vous en faites pas, laissez-là nous accompagner._ _Même si vous refusez, il y a des chances qu'elle abandonne son poste pour sauver Gaara. Et puis un coup de main ne sera pas de refus contre l'Akatsuki._

– _« Maître Kakashi… »_

– _Hm… Très bien. Je vais informer le Conseil de votre requête._

Des sourires commencèrent à se former sur les visages des trois adolescents, ravis d'avoir un membre de plus pour cette mission de sauvetage.

– _Merci…_ murmura la Suna-nin.

– _Bon, 'perdons pas de temps et sauvons Gaara 'ttebayo !_ poussa l'Uzumaki le poing en l'air.

– _Pas si vite_ , interrompra son sensei. _Il faut d'abord se ravitailler et se reposer. Ces jours de marche ont été épuisants pour nous tous._ _Et puis, tu sais où ils ont emmené Gaara, toi_ _?_

– _Euh… bah…_

– _Ah franchement_ … exaspéra le ninja gris. _Sinon,_ s'adressant cette fois-ci à Baki, _auriez-vous des objets appartenant au Kazekage ou des traces de lutte contre l'Akatsuki._

– _Nous avons bien quelques-uns de ses effets personnels mais concernant les traces, le combat s'était déroulé dans les airs. Pourquoi cette question ?_

– _Nous ne sommes pas sûrs que l'équipe de filature réussisse à nous fournir la localisation de leur repaire. Dans le doute, je préfère suivre ma propre piste à l'aide de mes ninkens. Avec une trace de leurs odeurs, ils pourront me conduire à leur base._

– _Je vois. Dans ce cas je pense que la gourde ou encore la tenue du Kazekage vous suffira pour remonter sa trace. Suivez-moi._

Ainsi, la team Kakashi prit quelques heures de repos dans le village du Sable.

Entre-temps, le jōnin de Konoha ordonna à ses huit invocations de retrouver la piste de Gaara avec l'aide de ses effets personnels. Aussitôt les chiens dispersés, l'équipe de sauvetage entamèrent leur route en direction du…

* * *

 ***** Repaire de l'Akatsuki – Pays des Rivières – au même moment *****

Grâce au faucon du Kirghiz, l'escouade de Kankurō est parvenue à poursuivre l'Akatsuki sans encombre, les emmenant sur ce qui semble être leur base : une grotte dont l'entrée est scellée par un immense rocher, duquel est apposé un parchemin de protection. Et devant cette entrée se trouvait un Torii, une bâtisse de bois rouge qui symbolise la frontière entre le monde physique et le monde spirituel. Que peut bien signifier de la présence d'un tel édifice dans un repaire de truands comme l'Akatsuki se demanda le frère de Gaara.

Positionnés au sommet d'une falaise avoisinante, les cinq ninjas du Suna se préparèrent pour la suite.

– _« Alors c'est ici qu'ils retiennent Gaara »_ , pensa Kankurō. _Préparez le message disant que nous avons localisé leur repaire. Qu'ils viennent avec leurs meilleurs hommes._ _En attendant les renforts, nous restons ici à surveiller les alentours._

Et les ninjas du Sable s'exécutèrent aux ordres du marionnettiste.

Cependant, aucun d'eux nuèrent conscience qu'ils sont eux-mêmes observés par une tête bicolore fondue dans un arbre proche.

* * *

À l'intérieur de la cachette, d'étranges silhouettes holographiques s'adonnèrent à un rituel qui dure déjà depuis quelques heures. En plus de ces hologrammes, les deux hommes responsables de l'enlèvement du Kazekage y sont présents, participants à un processus permettant d'extraire le démon qui sommeillait en Gaara pour le sceller ensuite dans une immense statue de bois.

– _Il y a des intrus non loin de l'entrée_ , annonça la projection astrale de l'individu qui observait l'équipe de filature. _Ils sont cinq hommes et un faucon. Au vu de leur uniforme, il s'agirait des ninjas de Suna, menés par un certain Kankurō._

Les deux ravisseurs furent surpris par cette nouvelle. Ils avaient pourtant assuré qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis.

– _« Vu qu'il s'agit de mon ancien village, il est fort probable que ce soit un rapace qui nous a pris en chasse, »_ songea une silhouette bossue mais imposante. _« L'un d'eux doit être un dresseur, surement un membre du clan Kirghiz. »_

– _Alors c'est le moment d'utiliser "cette technique" pour se débarrasser d'eux_ , déclara une autre projection aux yeux formant des cercles concentriques.

– _Je m'en charge, ça fait longtemps que je ne trouve pas de jinchūriki. Ça va me donner l'occasion de passer mes nerfs sur quelqu'un_ , lâcha un hologramme reflétant des iris violettes.

– _Bien. Je vais avoir besoin d'une partie de ton chakra. 70% devraient suffire pour les éliminer._

– _Hum hum hum hum hum…_ ricana l'individu d'un son sinistre résonant à travers la caverne. _Il est temps de leur montrer la toute-puissance de Jashin !_

* * *

 ***** Trois jours plus tard *****

Nombreuses choses se sont déroulées durant ces trois jours :

Suite à un mauvais présage, l'Hokage envoya l'équipe Gai Maito épauler celle de son rival Kakashi.

En chemin vers Suna, ils croisèrent l'un des ninken du Ninja Copieur, Pakkun, qui avait découvert la cachette de l'Akatsuki.

Cependant, l'organisation de la Lune Rouge repéra les deux équipes s'approcher de leur repaire, et envoyèrent Uchiha Itachi, déserteur de Konoha, et Hoshigaki Kisame, ex-spadassin de Kirigakure, leur tendre une embuscade.

Après un féroce combat pour les Konoha-nins, ces derniers découvrirent que ceux qu'ils avaient combattus n'étaient que des répliques – créées à partir du Shōten no Jutsu, tandis que les originaux se concentraient au rituel d'extraction. Rituel qui par ailleurs s'achevait au troisième jour, avec la mort de Gaara dépossédé de son bijū.

Du côté du village de Suna, ils ont pu mettre à profit cette période pour sécuriser leurs frontières et libérer une unité prête à assister l'équipe de Konoha une fois la localisation du Kazekage retransmise.

Toutefois, ils n'eurent aucune nouvelle d'eux depuis leur départ, ni même de l'unité de Kankurō…

Bref, trois jours d'attente, de voyage et de rituel pour arriver en cet instant : les deux équipes de sauvetage se tenaient devant l'antre de l'Akatsuki, prêts à agir !

– _Bon, je vais vous laisser_ , déclara Pakkun. _Non seulement je ne saurai être d'une grande aide à ce stade, mais je ferai aussi que vous gêner._

– _Attends !_ surgit la représentante du Sable à l'adresse du chien. _Quand tu es venu ici la première fois, n'a tu pas senti d'autres odeurs dans les parages ?_

– _D'autres odeurs, comment ça ?_ questionna Rock Lee, élève de Gai.

– _Avant notre départ, des éclaireurs de Suna avaient entamé la poursuite contre les ravisseurs du Kazekage_ , répondit le fils de Sakumo. _S'ils ont réussi à suivre leur piste, ils devraient être ici depuis un bon bout de temps._

– _Navré je ne rien senti d'autre à mon arrivée_. _Il y avait même aucune trace d'une quelconque occupation humaine._ _On peut donc conclure qu'ils n'ont pas réussi leur filature._

– _Je vois…_ lâcha Temari les yeux abaissés, craignant le pire sur le sort de son frère aîné.

– _En tout cas bon travail. Merci pour ton aide Pakkun._

– _À ton service Kakashi,_ fit-il avant de disparaitre dans un nuage de fumée.

Tous les regards se tournaient à présent vers le parchemin protégeant l'entrée de la grotte, réfléchissant à un moyen de le retirer.

Les deux jōnins de Konoha concluaient qu'il s'agissait d'un kekkei à cinq sceaux, et qu'il leur fallait retrouver les quatre autres parchemins – et les arracher simultanément avec la cinquième – pour pouvoir désactiver la barrière.

L'équipe de Gai se portait volontaire pour retrouver ces inscriptions, misant leur rapidité d'action et le byakugan d'Hyūga Neji.

Avec leur radio et les instructions du génie de la Bunke, les protagonistes se positionnaient sur leurs cibles réparties séparément à plusieurs centaines de mètres de la grotte.

Chacun en place – avec l'Hatake chargeant du cinquième, les shinobis de la Feuille retiraient conjointement leur sceau tandis que la jeune Haruno pulvérisa littéralement le rocher d'un de ses redoutables coups de poing.

L'entrée de la caverne dégagée, l'équipe sept s'y infiltra à la manière d'une troupe d'assaut.

À l'intérieur, ils tombaient nez à nez sur les deux kidnappeurs auxquels l'un d'eux siégeait sur le corps de Gaara : un nukenin d'Iwa à la chevelure blonde et à l'apparence androgyne.

– _Alors…_ fit-il, _lequel est le jinchūriki ?_

– _« Nous sommes arrivés trop tard… »_ pensa Kakashi le sourcil froncé, suivi des regards effarements de ses équipiers.

– _Gaara !_ hurla d'effroi la kunoichi à l'éventail.

L'Uzumaki s'énerva devant le spectacle honteux que subit son ami, ses yeux virant au rouge sous l'influence de son bijū. Mais il ne fût pas le seul blond à rougir sous la colère, Temari n'avait nul besoin d'un démon à queue pour afficher un visage réclamant le sang des deux nukenins.

– _Bande d'enfoirés ! Sur qui vous croyez être assis !_ rugit Naruto.

– _"Une tête brûlée qui hurle pour pas grand-chose"… C'est donc lui_ , lâcha le second ravisseur d'une voix lente et rauque.

– _Aucun doute possible. Il correspond parfaitement à la description d'Itachi, hm_

– _Gaara ! Comment fais-tu pour dormir à un moment pareil 'ttebayo ?!_

– Aucune réponse. Le visage de Sakura s'assombrissait.

– _Allez ! Lève-toi !_

Aucune réaction. Les poings de Temari se serraient.

– _Gaara !_

– _Ça suffit Naruto !_ ordonna son sensei. _Inutile d'insister._

Les marques de moustaches du jinchūriki à neuf queues commencèrent soudainement à s'épaissir.

– _Eh oui. Tu t'es rendu à l'évidence, non ? Ça fait un moment que cet hôte est mort_ , révéla le blond de l'Akatsuki, tapotant sa main sur la joue du cadavre.

La colère des deux autres blondinets s'éclatait de plus belle. Et pour cause, chacun d'eux tentait de se jeter sur les deux assaillants avant d'être interrompus dans leur course. Kakashi s'interposa devant son élève tandis que son clone – tout juste créé par un Kage Bunshin – fit de même avec Temari.

– _Calmez-vous tous les deux ! Si vous foncez tête baissée sans réfléchir, vous courrez à notre perte._

La représentante du Sable est la première à se rassasier, se sentant honteuse de son comportement. Elle devait faire honneur à son village en restant parfaitement lucide devant ses alliés de la Feuille. Mais quand on est devant le cadavre de son jeune frère, bafoué par ses assassins, difficile de garer la tête froide.

Son homologue en revanche c'est une tout autre histoire, gardant le masque de haine fourni par Kyūbi.

– _Sasori-sama_ , commença le nukenin d'Iwa à l'adresse de son compagnon bossu. _Vous n'allez pas apprécier ce que je vais dire… mais je vais m'occuper du jinchūriki._

– _« Sasori ?!_ pensa Temari surprise à l'évocation de ce nom. _Serait-il possible qu'il soit celui dont Kankurō en parle sans arrêt quand il s'agit de Kugutsu ? »_

Sans relâcher son attention de ses ennemis – qui engagèrent un débat sur la nature de l'Art –, Temari se remémora certaines scènes de son enfance avec son frère aîné. Se souvenant que ce dernier avait souvent déclaré haut et fort qu'il deviendrait un aussi grand marionnettiste que l'artisan de ses pantins : Sasori du Sable Rouge.

Soudain, elle revient à la réalité lorsque Naruto lança un immense shuriken sur l'Akatsuki, agacé par leur discussion.

Mais le fameux Sasori dévia le projectile – sans toutefois y prêter attention – à l'aide d'une queue mécanique surgissant de son corps, ce qui confirma les doutes de la Suna-nin sur l'identité de cet homme.

– _Deidara ! Tu es sur d'avoir envie de me mettre en colère ?_ le ton menaçant qu'il employait se fit sentir dans toute la caverne.

– _Je vous avais bien prévenu que ça vous irriterait_ , répondit le dénommé Deidara sans être inquiété de la menace.

Le ravisseur se releva du cadavre du Kazekage et déplia sa main droite révélant à tous une bouche greffée sur la paume. Celle-ci déglutit d'ailleurs de l'argile que l'ex-ninja de la Roche jeta en l'air.

– _En tant que confrère artiste je respecte votre engagement mais pour moi l'art…_

Exécutant un mudrā, l'argile qu'il avait jetée s'explosa sous un nuage de fumée.

– _…c'est l'EXPLOSION !_

Un immense oiseau en argile surgissait de la fumée, avalant aussitôt la dépouille de Gaara.

– _Rien n'avoir avec vos poupées épouvantes, hm !_

L'invocateur bondit sur sa création volante, juste à temps pour éviter la queue mécanique de son "confrère" indigné par cette insulte.

– _À plus tard, Sasori-sensei…_ déclara-t-il sous un rictus en s'en allant hors de la grotte.

– _Attends ! Rends-nous Gaara enfoiré !_ hurla Naruto qui entama la poursuite de son adversaire qui lui esquissa un sourire moqueur.

– _« Hé, hé… Il a mordu à l'hameçon. »_

– _« Tss ! Évidemment, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le courser ! »_ médita le Ninja Copieur tentant de rattraper son élève. _Sakura ! Temari ! Naruto et moi, nous nous chargeons du type à l'extérieur. Quant à vous, occupez-vous de retenir l'autre. Mais restez très prudentes jusqu'au retour de l'équipe de Gai._

– _Compris !_ répondirent en chœur les deux kunoichis.

Rejoignant Naruto sur le sommet du Torii, Kakashi contacta son homologue par radio, lui demandant de dépêcher de rejoindre la grotte avec ses élèves. Toutefois, depuis que son équipe avait retiré les sceaux de protection, un piège s'était enclenché : des répliques d'eux-mêmes étaient apparues devant chacun d'eux. Depuis cet instant, les combats s'enragèrent entre les copies et les originaux. La team Gai était indisponible…

– _« J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas trainer »,_ songea le fils de Sakumo en révélant son Sharingan.

Dans la grotte la tension palpitait chez les deux kunoichis devant le regard intimidant de leur opposant. Un regard qui ne s'acquit devant une vie de lutte dont la seule issue fût le meurtre. L'Haruno voulait s'échapper de ce terrifiant emprise oculaire, mais une pensée lui disait qu'elle serait morte dans la seconde qui suivait. « Ne surtout pas perdre de vue son adversaire. » Un enseignement inculqué dans sa formation avec la Sannin, Tsunade. Elle ne pouvait donc s'autoriser un détournement de regard malgré l'effroi qu'il dégageait.

– _Sakura…_ murmura Temari faisant sortir la rose de ses pensées. _Je pense avoir quelques infos sur notre adversaire. S'il est bien celui que je crois, alors nous sommes face à un maître marionnettiste réputé dans mon village._

– _Donc… celui qui est devant nous pourrait être un pantin ?_ répondit du même ton bas que la Suna-nin.

– _Y a de grandes chances. Mon frère étant un expert en la matière, je connais assez bien leur style de combat. J'ai un plan pour le débusquer._

Sakura s'approcha davantage pour écouter le plan de sa partenaire du Sable qui prenait soin de parler tout bas afin que marionnettiste des Nuages Rouges ne puisse entende, ni même voir le mouvement de leurs lèvres par précaution.

– _Vous avez fini votre papote ? On peut commencer ?_ s'impatienta ce dernier.

En dehors du Kugutsu, Sasori est réputé son impatience. Quel geste étrange de sa part que de laisser l'ennemi entamer un plan d'attaque. Est-ce par égard d'une shinobi de son ancienne patrie ? Est-ce parce l'ennemi était des femmes ? Ou alors leur laisser l'initiative afin de voir les capacités de ses futurs pantins ? Voir les trois...

Lui seul le savait…

– _Un instant !_ commença l'adolescente aux couettes. _Ne serais-tu pas le fameux Akasuna no Sasori ?_

– _… Tu m'en vois honoré d'être connu à un si jeune âge._

– _Vous qui êtes si réputé et si prometteur dans mon village, pour quelles raisons l'avez-vous quitté ?_

Un long silence régnait en ces lieux.

Avant de reprendre la conversation, le ninja de l'Akatsuki devina les intentions de ses adversaires en remarquant que la rose lança quelques regards rapides aux alentours.

– _Ça t'avancerait à quoi de le savoir, vous allez mourir de toute façon._

Temari grimaça à cette réponse tout en jetant un coup d'œil éclair à sa partenaire qui lui répondit "non" d'un signe de doigt discret.

Pour l'avancée de son plan, elle profita pour lui poser _cette_ question qui la démangeait depuis un moment.

– _Et êtes-vous les liés de la disparition de l'équipe qui vous ont poursuivi ? Qu'avez-vous fait de mon frère Kankurō ?!_ lâcha-t-elle. Visiblement, son inconscient s'était exprimé plus vite que sa raison.

– _Kankurō… ?_ répéta-t-il pour lui-même, avec la sensation d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom auparavant… jusqu'à se rappeler de ce qu'il c'était déroulée il y a trois jours…

* * *

[~~~]

 ***** Trois jours auparavant *****

Incompréhensible.

Kankurō et son équipe n'avaient rien vu venir.

La filature lui semblait être parfaite. Et pourtant… il faisait face à l'ennemi et sa grande faux taché du sang de ses camarades tombés au combat, combattant dans une zone forestière auprès de quatre cadavres lacérés et d'un aigle transpercé par un pieu noir.

Le combat était sanglant mais il resta debout malgré tout, lui et ses trois marionnettes.

– _Eh enfoiré ! Approche un peu au lieu de te réfugier derrière des saletés de pantins !_ s'enragea l'Akatsukien en agitant sa faux à trois lames.

– _Si tu crois que je vais céder à tes caprices ! « Bon sang, rien ne marche contre ce type. Il est vraiment immortel ?! »_

Le poison de Karasu, les lames de Kuroari, les flammes de Sanshōuo… rien ne semblait pouvoir le tuer. Tout ce que le ninja du Sable avait pu lui infliger n'était que quelques coupures et carboniser une partie de la toge aux nuages rouges. De plus, l'ennemi était suffisamment agile pour éviter certaines tentatives visant à l'enfermer ou à lui crever les yeux.

La situation n'était pas vraiment à son avantage, pour le marionnettiste comme pour son adversaire.

Pour les besoins de son Shiji Hyōketsu (sang possédé commandant la mort), il lui suffisait une goutte du sang du Suna-nin. Facile à dire face à un ennemi qui reste constamment à distance et assisté par trois entités entièrement faites de bois et de métal. Sans compter que le poison – même s'il lui était non létal – commençait a engourdir certaines parties de son corps.

Le combat ne pouvait que trop durer.

Quatre minutes. Pour des shinobis c'était long…

…surtout pour le nouvel arrivant.

Surgissant de l'ombre des arbustes, une immense queue mécanique poignarda de son dard l'arrière de la tête de Kankurō, s'écroulant mort sur le coup sans un instant de compréhension.

– _Sasori-teme ! C'était ma proie ! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fous là d'ailleurs ?!_

– _Tu as mis trop de temps à tuer ces fouineurs. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de retarder le rituel_ , répondit froidement l'arrivant sortant des buissons. Il s'agissait nul autre qu'un Shōten représentant 10% de l'énergie de Sasori et de son imposant pantin (lui aussi un double issu de la technique) Hiruko.

– _Che… T'es aveugle ou quoi ! C'était un putain de marionnettiste que j'ai affronté ! Ces lâches toujours à se mettre en distance laissant leurs pantins faire tout le boulot. Si j'avais su, j'aurai dû attaquer lui en premier en non ce fauconnier. C'est bien toi qui m'as averti de m'occuper du piaf avant qu'il ne s'échappe._

Ne lui adressant ni mot ni regard au jashiniste, le marionnettiste du Sable Rouge se contenta d'observer le corps de l'être qui manipulait ses anciennes créations.

– _« Alors c'est toi qui as hérité de Karasu, Kuroari et Sanshōuo… Intéressant. Je demanderai à Zetsu de me laisser ton corps et tes marionnettes. J'aurai de grands projets pour vous… »_

[~~~]

* * *

– _Ainsi ce marionnettiste était ton frère,_ reprit Sasori se sortant de ses souvenirs, dont les paroles ne rassuraient pas son interlocutrice. _Je l'ai éliminé…_ _et vous allez bientôt le rejoindre dans ma collection._

Le ton et le regard employés étaient tels qu'il voulait causer un choc psychologique chez la prétendue sœur à cette révélation, assez longtemps – espère-t-il – pour permettre à sa nuée de senbons empoisonnées – tout droit sortis de la bouche d'Hiruko – d'achever les deux kunoichis.

Cependant, cela eut l'effet inverse.

L'éventail s'agita…

– _DAIKAMAITACHI NO JUTSU !_ (La grande lame du vent)

... et une bourrasque… non… une tempête de haine, de vent et de poussière s'abattait dans la grotte. Repoussant tout devant la jōnin de Suna : senbons, rochers et assassin.

Temari explosa sa rage à travers cette technique. Elle venait de perdre Gaara… et maintenant on l'apprend que c'est de même pour Kankurō. L'Akatsuki venait de prendre la vie de ses deux frères, la blonde allait leur faire payer au centuple !

Le Fūton était d'une telle ampleur qu'elle sapa une grande partie du chakra de la Suna-nin. Lourd prix à payer pour pouvoir atteindre l'ennemi qu'elle pensait dissimuler quelque part dans cette zone. Mais en contrepartie, le jutsu avait assez de puissance pour trancher la marionnette carapace en plusieurs morceaux avant d'être fracassé contre une paroi rocheuse.

Sur le moment surprise, Sakura plaça ses bras ses yeux pour se couvrir du nuage de poussière qui s'échappait par la seule issue de la caverne, une chose qui ne manquait pas d'attirer l'attention de ceux qui étaient à l'extérieur…

* * *

– _On dirait qu'ils ont commencé_.

Du haut de son oiseau d'argile, Deidara prépara une bombe tandis que les Konoha-nin virent une masse de poussière s'échapper de la grotte.

– _Vous croyez vraiment que deux gamines viendront à bout de Sasori-sama_ , continua-t-il narquoisement d'un regard attentif envers le Ninja Copieur. _Sharingan no Kakashi, vous feriez mieux d'aller les aider, car leur adversaire est bien plus fort que moi, même si nos visions de l'Art diffèrent, hm._

– _« Je vois…_ comprit Kakashi. _Il veut nous séparer et affronter Naruto seul. D'après Baki, c'est lui qui aurait vaincu le Kazekage. Naruto ne pourra pas s'en charger tout seul. »_

– _Kakashi-sensei…_ , fit Naruto les poings crispés. _Allez aider Sakura-chan. Je sauverai Gaara !_

– _Naru– !_

Il ne put terminer son mot que déjà son élève s'élança vers son adversaire. Toutefois, l'Akatsukien lui envoya un oiseau en argile prêt à exploser. Mais c'était sans compter le réflexe de Kakashi qui détourna sa trajectoire d'un lancer de kunaï avant l'explosion.

Sous un rictus, Deidara vit sa monture finir d'avaler cops de Gaara avant de s'enfuir vers le col rocheux environnant, suivi de près par Naruto.

– _Bon sang…_ raga Kakashi. _« On va devoir se débrouiller seuls pour le moment. Sakura, Temari, tenez-bon ! »_

* * *

– _« In-… Incroyable… »_

Tel est la remarque de Sakura après être témoin de la rage de Temari. De ses yeux humidifiés par la tristesse, cette dernière afficha un regard vide en direction du dernier endroit tenue par la marionnette bossue.

– _« Kankurō… Gaara… »_

– _Tu as là une puissante technique jeune fille…_

– _?!_

Les kunoichis sursautèrent, Sasori a survécu ! Le nuage de poussière les empêcha de le localiser. Toutefois, Sakura remarqua que la voix de l'ennemi avait changé. Elle était devenue bien plus douce, mais gardant tout de même son aspect glacial.

– _Je constate que l'école Tessenryū* du Shodai Kazekage forme toujours des élèves talentueux_ , continua-t-il. _Cependant je parie que cela a dû entamer une bonne partie de ton chakra._

Temari resserra de rage l'étreinte de son éventail. Bien qu'elle eue du mal à l'admettre venant de l'ennemi, ce dernier avait raison : ses réserves actuelles ne lui suffisaient plus pour retenter son exploit.

– _J'avais compris votre petit stratagème. Sachant que je suis un marionnettiste, vous pensez que je m'étais dissimulé en laissant mon pantin se battre à ma place, attendant le moment propice pour porter le coup fatal. Un stratagème classique chez les adeptes du Kugutsu. C'est pour cela que tu as entamé cette discussion, pour tenter de me localiser par ma voix. Mais devant cet échec, tu as lancé une attaque de grande zone. En cela tu as fait deux erreurs…_

Devant ce nuage de poussière, une silhouette se dessina à quelques mètres du précédent l'emplacement de l'ennemi.

– _La première est de croire que je suis qu'un simple marionnettiste… Si on veut qu'un art perdure dans le temps, il faut faire preuve d'innovation._

La nuée s'estompa, révélant une masse noire avec à ses pieds les restes du pantin Hiruko. L'image donnait un être sortant d'une coquille d'œuf, le marionnettiste était donc à l'intérieur de sa marionnette.

– _La seconde est d'avoir insisté sur le périmètre d'action de ton attaque que sur sa puissance. Grâce à ce manque de concentration, la carapace de mon pantin a amorti le gros de l'attaque sans que cela me soit fatal._

Terminant ses explications, l'Akatsukien retira le tissu miteux qui le recouvrait, dévoilant son apparence : un jeune homme aux traits juvéniles et à la chevelure flamboyante, abordant le manteau de l'Akatsuki quelque peu écorché par les effets du Daikamaitachi.

– _Temari-san… C'est lui… Sasori ?_ demanda Sakura, surprise devant ce jeune homme qui a l'air avoir son âge.

– _J- Je l'ai jamais vu_ , répondit la blonde tout aussi surprise que la rose. _Il a quitté le village avant que je ne sois née. Il ne devait donc pas être aussi jeune._

Sortant un rouleau de sa manche droite, Sasori le tendit droit devant lui. Celui-ci se déplia partiellement, laissant exposer le kanji du chiffre trois.

– _Je vous ai préparé une petite surprise. Ma pièce préférée de ma collection. Soyez honoré que je dois m'en servir contre des gamines comme vous._

« Des gamines comme vous »… Avait-il le choix… Parmi ses 297 pantins aux mécanismes et aux pouvoirs très variés, y'en n'avait-t-il qu'une pour lutter efficacement contre une utilisatrice du Fūton ?!

Non

Mais une qui est supérieure à Hiruko sur le plan défensif oui.

Sasori estima avoir perdu assez de temps avec ces « gamines »… et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre d'autres marionnettes devant le tranchant de cette fille à l'éventail, vu le sort d'Hiruko. Après tout, il aurait bien besoin de toutes ses ressources pour sa prochaine tâche. Prudence est facteur de réussite.

De la fumée se libéra du parchemin. Et sans plus attendre, Temari asséna un Kamaitachi no jutsu vers l'ennemi.

Une lame de vent se forma devant l'éventail.

La fumée blanche se dissipa.

La collision était inévitable. Mais le résultat choqua les deux kunoichis, en particulier pour la représentante de Suna.

Une étrange barrière noire s'était bâtie entre le Fūton et le marionnettiste. Une protection robuste comme en témoigne le manque d'égratignure.

La barrière se désagrège petit à petit en une poussière ferreuse lévitant hors du sol, révélant par la même occasion le visage de la marionnette. Temari ouvrit grand les yeux devant ce visage familier.

– _Mais c'est… le Troisième Kazekage…_

Elle ne comprenait rien. Pourquoi cette marionnette ressemblait à l'effigie du Sandaime exposée dans la salle du Grand Conseil ? Et surtout… comment se fait-il qu'un pantin puisse utiliser la célèbre technique de celui qu'il représentait, le Satetsu ?

– _Bon, finissons-on_ , annonça Sasori formant un sceau.

Sous les regards craintifs de la blonde et de la rose, les particules de fer s'agitèrent dans tous les sens jusqu'à se rassembler vers le plafond sous la forme d'innombrables petits grains acérés.

– _Satetsu Shigure !_ (Bruine de limaille)

Et grains de fer fusèrent droit vers leurs cibles en une vague de pilonnage.

– _Reste près de moi Sakura, je peux facilement repousser cet at–… hein !?_ déclara Temari avant de se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son arme.

En effet, celle-ci se replia aussitôt. Ne laissant pas l'occasion à sa propriétaire d'exécuter une barrière fūton.

La cause : une petite quantité de Satetsu fixés aux deux parties métalliques de l'éventail. Un coup de magnétisation et les deux panaches se sont violemment attirés l'un à l'autre.

La source : l'agitation frénétique du Satetsu précédant la Bruine de limaille n'était qu'une manœuvre pour attirer l'attention des kunoichis vers le plafond, pendant qu'une certaine partie des particules de fer s'introduisait vers l'éventail géant afin de le magnétiser et le rendre inutilisable.

Ainsi, les filles n'eurent guère le choix de faire appel à leur adresse pour éviter le gros de l'attaque.

Le bruit percutant des impacts l'odeur nauséabonde du métal la sensation d'écorchure ; l'arrière-goût sanglant dans la bouche la vision brouillée… Malgré ces épreuves, elles avaient survécu.

Au prix de plusieurs éraflures, elles avaient réussi à protéger leurs points vitaux.

Seront-elles en était de continuer le combat ?

– _! Ugh…_

Visiblement non.

Leurs corps s'écroulèrent lourdement, comme atteints de convulsions… Non pas à cause des dégâts du Jiton mais à cause d'une substance bien plus discrète et sournoise…

– _Gh… D-… Du poison… ?!_ en déduit Sakura haletante.

– _Bonne déduction jeune fille_ , commenta Sasori. _J'ai imbibé le Satetsu d'un poison de ma composition. Vos corps seront paralysés pendant trois jours de souffrance avant de succomber… Mais ce n'est pas mon intention._

D'un mouvement de doigt, l'Akatsukien ordonna à sa marionnette de déployer la lame cachée dans le compartiment de son bras droit.

Et d'un autre ordre, le pantin fonça vers sa cible aux cheveux roses…

* * *

 ***** Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard *****

Voilà un certain temps que le duo Naruto et Kakashi traquèrent Deidara à travers les ravins rocheux du Pays des Rivières. Au cours de cette poursuite, ce dernier perdit son dernier bras par le Kamui de l'homme au Sharingan. Et comme si cela ne lui suffisait pas, il perdit également son oiseau d'argile, la tête décapitée par le Rasengan du jinchūriki.

Lors de la chute, le nukenin d'Iwa parvient à se réfugier dans la forêt tandis que Naruto rattrapa la tête d'argile renfermant le cadavre de Gaara.

Ivre de colère, Naruto s'éveilla au chakra de son bijū et débusqua l'Akatsukien avant de le réduire… à l'état d'argile. Une substitution combinée avec un Nendo Bunshin.

Devant l'apparition du manteau de Kyūbi, Kakashi réprima cette menace à l'aide d'un sceau spécialement fourni par le Sannin Jiraya.

Voulant échapper à ses adversaires, Deidara fût repéré par l'équipe Gai qui en avait fini avec leurs doubles. Dans une ultime tentative d'en finir, il fit exploser son corps en ingurgitant un morceau des restes de sa monture d'argile.

Les ninjas de Konoha manquèrent de justesse l'explosion qui fût expédiée dans autre dimension grâce au Mangekyō de l'Hatake.

– _Tu en as mis du temps Gai, mais que faites-vous ici ? N'êtes-vous pas allez aider Sakura et Temari ?_ demanda Kakashi quelque peu essoufflé par l'utilisation de deux Kamui dans la même heure.

– _Neji n'a localisé aucune source de chakra dans la grotte,_ répondit l'interpellé sous l'acquiescement de l'Hyūga. _Il n'y a vu que des traces de combat. Mais en chemin, il a senti le chakra de Naruto s'affoler un instant…. et c'est comme ça qu'on vous a rejoints._

– _Je vois…_

Plus loin, deux clones de Naruto transportèrent le corps de Gaara tandis que l'original afficha une mine sombre, tout comme ses doubles, son sensei et le jeune Lee.

– _« Sakura-chan… »_

* * *

 ***** Quelques heures plus tard *****

Dans un plateau rocheux à des centaines de mètres du repaire de l'Akatsuki, la nuit tombait, les criquets crisseraient… et une tête surgissait du sol. La tête de Deidara.

– _Uf… « Ce Kakashi est doué. Il a réussi à contenir la déflagration de mon clone explosif… Mais j'ai pu néanmoins leur fausser compagnie. »_

– _Je vois que ça n'a pas été une partie de plaisir avec l'hôte, Deidara_ , fit une voix.

La voix venait de derrière, et cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu sous ce timbre.

– _Je vous retourne le compliment Sasori-sama_ , répliqua le bond, le sourire aux lèvres, se retournant vers son partenaire. _Ces gamines ont dû vous donner du fil à retordre pour vous montrer sur votre véritable apparence, hm._

Ne prêtant guère attention à cette remarque désobligeante, Sasori lui jeta à ses pieds un bras arraché que Deidara n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître… Après tout c'était le sein, celui qu'il avait perdu lors de sa poursuite contre les ninjas de Konoha.

– _Hey attendez une minute !_ s'énerva-t-il. _Si vous avez trouvé ce bras c'est que vous étiez là quand mon clone a explosé. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas intervenu plus tôt pour les éliminer ?!_

– _Pour ne pas être repéré par ce jeune Hyūga,_ répondit simplement le rouquin. _Kyūbi peut attendre…_ annonça-t-il de contrecœur. _Notre prochaine tâche non. Tu as autant envie que moi de savoir où se terre cette pourriture._

Effectivement… Le Démon-renard pouvait attendre puisqu'il a été décrété qu'il sera le dernier bijū à être scellé dans le Gedō Mazō – par souci de stabilité. Et puis surtout, pour les deux Akatsukiens, cette « prochaine tâche » est une occasion de régler au plus vite des comptes personnels…

* * *

 ***** Sunagakure – quelque jours plus tard *****

Le village entra en deuil…

Leur cimetière accueillait aujourd'hui les sépultures du Godaime Kazekage – assassiné par l'Akatsuki – et de sa fratrie – disparus, pésumés morts. Éxcepté celui de Gaara, aucun corps n'avait été retrouvé, tout comme celui de la kunoichi Haruno Sakura, dont les funérailles auront lieu dans son village…

Noirs vêtus de leur tenue d'obsèques, les habitants du village du Sable se recueillirent en silence à la mémoire des ninjas tombés au combat. Gai, Lee, Neji, Tenten… même Tsunade avait pris la peine venir de saluer une dernière fois son homologue Godaime, apportant tout le soutien nécessaire à ses alliés du Sable pour traverser cette épreuve.

Mais au fond d'elle, elle se maudissait d'avoir envoyée sa disciple dans cette quête alors qu'elle était – de toute évidence – pas encore prête.

Elle avait par le passé échouée en tant que sœur, en tant qu'amante… et maintenant en tant que maître…

Puisqu'on parle de maître, le jōnin Kakashi repensa avec peine ses erreurs du passé. Des erreurs portant le nom d'Uchiha Obito et de Nohara Rin, anciens camarades décédés par sa faute. Comme sa supérieure Tsunade, une petite voix lui disait qu'il avait échoué en tant que sensei… La désertion de Sasuke qu'il n'a pas pu l'empêcher, la mort de Sakura qu'il l'a laissée seule à son bourreau…

Mais il lui reste encore un élève.

Une personne qui n'était pas encore venu à cette cérémonie.

Dans un des quartiers résidentiels de Suna, un ANBU, un de ceux accompagnant Tsunade, siégeait devant une porte. On lui avait confié la tâche de garder un œil chez celui qui s'était fait enfermer dans cette chambre.

Un jeune blond assis sur un des coins de la pièce dans sa tenue de deuil, le regard perdu dans l'obscurité.

Il voulait être seul.

Il voulait éviter le regard des autres de crainte d'être haï pour ne pas avoir sauvé leur Kazekage, et blâmé pour son incompétence.

Il avait déjà assez de mal comme ça. Mal d'avoir perdu celle qu'il a aimé et celui qui considérait comme son meilleur ami – après une certaine personne dont sa situation lui ravivait de douloureux souvenirs –.

Il plongea dans la dépression… avant de s'enfoncer dans l'espace humide et sombre de son esprit.

Cet endroit lugubre… cette cage froide… ce rire sinistre… ce sourire démoniaque… et ces yeux écarlates… ça ne fait aucun doute…

– _Kyūbi…_ souffla tout bas Naruto comme s'il n'était pas surpris de le voir. À vrai dire, il s'en moquait.

 _ **– Tu es pitoyable, Naruto. Regarde-toi.**_

– _Laisse-moi tranquille sale démon. Tout ceci est de votre faute. Si seulement vous n'avez jamais existé, vous les bijūs…_

 _ **– Notre faute ?**_

Le renard ne pouvait s'empêcher de hurler de rire face à la remarque de son hôte.

 _ **– Ce tanuki était faible, le plus faible d'entre nous, et tu ne vaux guère mieux. S'il y a bien un responsable c'est toi.**_

Pour la première fois de la conversation, Naruto croisa son regard avec le bijū, intrigué par cette réponse.

 _ **– Regarde la réalité en face, tu es incapable de te battre sans avoir recours à ma force. Souviens-toi du jour où tu as combattu ce gamin aux miroirs de glace…**_

L'image de son combat contre Haku lui revient en tête, sans l'influence de Kyūbi, qui sait ce qui lui serait arrivé.

 **– _Souviens-toi de ton match contre ce gamin Hyüga…_**

Puis viennent les images de son combat à l'examen chūnin, sans le chakra de Kyūbi, il n'aurait pas réussi éclairer la sombre destinée de Neji.

 **– _Et souviens-toi de ton combat à mort contre ton "ami" Uchiha…_**

L'argument inévitable qui poignarda le cœur jinchūriki. Sans le manteau de Kyūbi, il n'aurait pas survécu face à la haine glaciale de Sasuke.

 **– _En d'autres termes, tu es impuissant... Incapable de survivre et protéger sans mon aide. Et tu oses dire que moi et mes semblables n'auraient dû jamais exister... Sans moi tu serais mort depuis longtemps, crois-moi !_**

L'Uzumaki s'écroula. Ses mains serrant sa tête sous la douleur de cette vérité.

Il voulait se punir. Punir sa faiblisse d'esprit. Punir son manque de force.

– _Ça fait mal… Je suis faible… Je… Je ne sais plus quoi faire…_

Il perdit peu à peu sa lucidité.

– _**Si tu veux avoir de la puissance pour ne plus souffrir, il ne te reste qu'une chose à faire…**_

L'eau se mit à rougir, à bouillir de plus en plus.

– _**…retirer ce sceau…**_

...

* * *

Dans ce monde immense et plein de surprise…

On dit qu'un battement d'ailes d'un papillon peut provoquer une tempête à l'autre bout du monde.

On dit également que le sort d'un royaume a été effondré à cause d'un simple clou :

 _« À cause du clou, le fer fut perdu.  
À cause du fer, le cheval fut perdu.  
À cause du cheval, le cavalier fut perdu.  
À cause du cavalier, le message fut perdu.  
À cause du message, la bataille fut perdue.  
À cause de la bataille, la guerre fut perdue.  
À cause de la guerre, le royaume fut perdu.  
Tout cela pour un simple clou. »_

(Benjamin Franklin)

Petites causes, grandes conséquences…

Dans cette histoire…

 _Faute d'impulsivité, Kankurō évita le combat._

 _Faute de combat, Kankurō évita l'hôpital._

 _Faute de patient, Sakura ne prépara pas l'antidote._

 _Faute d'antidote, nos héros succombèrent face au Scorpion de l'Akatsuki, car…_

 _Faute d'informations sur son petit-fils, Chiyo ne sera pas prévenue._

 _Faute de Chiyo, les morts ne pourront être ressuscités._

 _Faute d'avoir pu sauver ses amis, Naruto succomba à l'influence de Kyūbi._

 **Et tout ça parce qu'un "personnage secondaire" choisit de garder son sang-froid.**

Qui avait ordonné Kankurō de ne pas céder à sa colère et à poursuivre discrètement les ravisseurs de son frère...

Qui disait que Kankurō avait fait l'erreur d'avoir fait le mauvais choix de s'opposer à l'ennemi…

À présent, vous voyez que même un personnage sans grande influence apparente, peut malgré tout chambouler toute une Histoire, tout un Futur, tout un Monde… celle de Kishimoto Masahi.

C'était les Conséquences du Choix du Marionnettiste.

* * *

 ***** Épilogue *****

Dix jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la bataille contre l'Akatsuki. Sasori et Deidara terminèrent leur marche à travers de nombreuses forêts pour enfin arriver à leur destination. Sous la carapace d'Hiruko, qu'il avait réparé entre-temps, le Scorpion Rouge devait rencontrer un de ses contacts pour obtenir des informations sur sa prochaine proie.

– _Deidara, tu resteras en retrait._

– _Hein ?! Et pourquoi donc ?! Hm._

– _Il faut bien que quelqu'un surveille les alentours. Quand il s'agit de "lui", on peut s'attendre à tout._

– _Che… Comme vous voudrez._

Tandis que le blond se tenait en arrière, le nukenin de Suna s'avança droit vers son informateur. Encapuchonnée sous un bure blanc, ce dernier l'attendait en plein milieu d'un pont surplombant un profond ravin.

– _Cela fait longtemps Sasori-sama…_

L'individu fit face à Sasori, révélant son visage et ses lunettes.

– _…cinq ans n'est-ce pas ?_

– _Yakushi Kabuto… Te souviens-tu de la tâche que je t'ai confiée ?_

– _Oui, maître._

– _Bien… Alors révèle-moi tout ce que tu sais de "lui"._

De l'autre côté du pont, dissimulé derrière les arbres, un sourire carnassier se dessina dans l'ombre. Se délectant de sa proie qu'il fixa de ses yeux reptiliens.

À cet instant, le piège se referma…

Les rôles du chasseur et de la proie s'inversèrent…

Le Scorpion Rouge devint la proie du Serpent Blanc…

* * *

 ***Pause culture :**

 **•** Pour la signification des noms :

\- Hōyō (放鷹) veut dire " _fauconnerie_ "

\- Takarō (鷹ロウ) veut dire " _fils de_ _faucon_ "

\- Tessenryū (鉄扇流) vient de "Tessen" qui signifie " _éventail de fer_ ", et du suffixe japonais "Ryū" qui désigne les écoles d'arts martiaux. L'association donne " _l'école de l'éventail de fer_ ".

 **•** Le clan Kirghiz se réfère à un peuple turc du même nom dont on dit être jadis les premiers fauconniers.

 **•** Dans les chapitres 553 et 611, on peut voir des ninjas de Suna utiliser des éventails géants comme Temari, sans doute une spécialité du village (comme Kumo avec leurs techniques au sabre). De ce fait, j'ai imaginé le Tessenryū, une école crée par le premier Kazekage où est enseigné l'art du Tessen-jutsu associé à l'élément vent. Par-ailleurs, le Tessen-jutsu est une technique utilisé par les soldats/ninjas japonais pour se défendre avec un éventail


	7. Sōzoku

Hello, voilà une fic' réalisé en commun avec Kurama Senju (aka Mizuki-Tiger), auteur de _Et si..._ (tapez sur internet pour les curieux).

Nous vous souhaitons une agréable lecture et un bon courage pour les révisions d'exams'.

* * *

 **Sōz** **oku**

 **(Héritages):**

(première partie)

 _«Nul ami tel qu'un frère ; nul ennemi comme un frère. »_

(Proverbe indien)

Il y a de cela un millénaire, la grande Péninsule Élémentaire n'était pas aussi fragmentée qu'aujourd'hui. Le peu de provinces qui y existaient pouvaient se compter sur les doigts d'une seule main, avec, parmi elles, le déchu Empire Ōtsutsuki.

Il y a de cela un millénaire, l'humanité vécut la plus grande période de paix de son histoire, libérée de la terreur des Ōtsutsuki et de la menace du démon Deidarabotchi* – mieux connu sous l'épithète de Jūbi –, grâce au légendaire prophète dont la légende traversa les âges : le Rikudō Sennin.

Et il y a de cela un millénaire… eut lieu la première éclipse de l'Histoire.

Nombreuses sont les cultures qui interprètent ce phénomène comme un présage de grands malheurs. Et pour cause, suite à la toute première éclipse solaire, le monde entra dans une nouvelle ère : une ère qui mit brutalement fin à cette longue époque de paix…

* * *

Dans ce ciel exempt de toute nuages, la Lune s'approchait progressivement du Soleil…

Quelques instants avant ce phénomène inédit, une steppe verdoyante était baignée par la lumière de l'astre de feu et bercée par le chant des cigales. Mais à présent, ce n'était plus qu'une zone où l'ombre et le silence imposaient peu à peu leurs lois, vidée de toutes les créatures de Mère Nature.

Pourtant, deux individus osaient rompre ces lois de par leur présence…

Le premier était immobile comme le Soleil se trouvant à son zénith. La lumière de l'astre mettait en valeur l'éclat cuivré de ses cheveux hérissés. Deux locks bandées – tout comme son front – encadraient son visage grave. Droit comme un I, shakujō (bâton de cérémonie bouddhiste) à la main droite, cet homme était vêtu d'un kimono blanc maintenu fermé par un obi de jais dont les seuls motifs se trouvaient être des magatamas ornant le haut-col. Et sous cette tenue se dissimulait un sabre qu'il espérait endormi à jamais dans son fourreau.

Le second individu s'avança vers le premier au rythme de la Lune : lent et déterminé. Atteignant jusque son bassin, ses cheveux désordonnés étaient aussi sombres que la nuit. Tout comme son homologue, il avait sanglé deux mèches sur les deux côtés de son visage qui affichait une haine glaciale envers ce dernier. Et à en croire l'ensemble de son armure à plaques écarlates, ainsi que le katana et le wakyū (grand arc japonais) nichés à son dos, l'homme à la chevelure démesurée ne semblait guère enclin à un échange pacifique.

En effet… si la vie avait fait de ces deux êtres des frères… le destin en avait décidé autrement.

– _Tu es donc venu…_ lança l'homme cuirassé, stoppant son avancée. _Ashura…_

– _J'espérais de meilleures retrouvailles… Indra ani-san._

– _L'espoir ne conduit nulle part. Tu me l'as_ _prouvé_ _après tout_ , déclara-t-il en canalisant son amertume vers ses poings.

Cette remarque jeta un silence pesant chez nos deux protagonistes, en particulier chez le dénommé Ashura qui comprit avec chagrin à quoi son frère aîné faisait allusion.

– _Pourquoi cet ultimatum ?_ demanda l'homme au shakujō, chassant aussitôt les pensées moroses de son esprit.

– _L'époque de notre Père est révolue._

– _…_

– _Je le sens, il vit en toi…_

– _Mon frère…_

– _Depuis ce jour…_

[~~~]

…un jour qui _l'_ avait tant marqué puisqu'après tout… ce fut le jour qu' _il_ avait tant attendu.

Après avoir essuyé tant d'efforts physiques de _sa_ personne et recueilli tant de soutien spirituel d'autrui, _il_ y était enfin parvenu.

 _Lui_ qui s'était déclaré être _«_ le fils raté du grand Rikudō Sennin _»_ , Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo, avait enfin réveillé le Chakra qui sommeillait dans son corps.

Devant cet exploit, et de la façon dont il y était parvenu, Hagoromo voyait en son fils cadet le successeur potentiel de son œuvre : le Ninshū.

Pour comprendre ce qu'était le Ninshū, il fallait savoir qu'après avoir scellé en lui le Jūbi, Hagoromo dut voyager à travers le monde pour réparer les ravages causés par le démon grâce au Nunoboko, une épée mythifiée par les légendes comme l'outil ayant créé le monde, alors qu'il en n'était que le façonneur.

Durant ce même voyage, l'Ermite Rikudō distribua le Chakra de Jūbi à tous les êtres vivants qu'il croisait. Son but était de créer un lien qui unissait les énergies spirituelles de chacun, permettant aux gens de se comprendre mutuellement et à ainsi se préoccuper de la vie de leur prochain.

Voilà ce qu'était le Ninshū : une pratique destinée à apprendre aux hommes à user du Chakra pour lier leurs sentiments avec autrui.

Pour en revenir à Ashura, celui-ci incarnait l'idéal de paix de son père. Il était compréhensif et chaleureux avec les autres, dégageant un tel charisme qu'il gagnait spontanément la camaraderie d'autres personnes.

« Le fils raté » était donc l'héritier rêvé du Ninshū, contrairement au « fils prodigue » dont la personnalité de loup solitaire l'éloignait des valeurs du berger de la paix.

Cependant, si le cadet avait la volonté, il lui manquait la puissance.

La puissance de protéger les seins…

La puissance de protéger son héritage…

La Puissance du Rikudō.

Fort heureusement, il existait une source d'énergie puissante et omniprésente, mais capricieuse et incomprise : la Nature. L'appréhender n'était pas à la portée de n'importe qui.

Pourtant, trois représentants du règne animal avaient atteint l'harmonie parfaite avec cette énergie, au point même d'être en phase avec l'écoulement passé, présent et futur de la Terre, un état que le Rikudō Sennin lui-même n'avait jamais réussi à atteindre, étant partiellement étranger à ce monde. Ces trois êtres étaient des professeurs parfaits pour initier le cadet à l'art de s'harmoniser avec la Nature – aujourd'hui connu sous le nom de Senjutsu.

C'est ainsi qu'Hagoromo et Ashura entamèrent une longue expédition en quête des sites sacrés, résidences des trois « Grands Sages ».

Leur périple avait commencé au Myōbokuzan, terre des amphibiens et de Gammamaru, le grand sage des crapauds. Durant ce séjour, les deux hommes apprirent que chaque espèce d'animal employa l'énergie naturelle de différentes façons et à diverses fins. Certains s'en servaient pour accroître leurs points forts – comme les serpents – d'autres pour combler leurs faiblesses, ce qui était le cas des crapauds. En effet, les batraciens canalisèrent l'énergie naturelle dans leurs muscles pour gagner la force et la fermeté qui leur faisait défaut face à leurs prédateurs. Ce n'était qu'après plusieurs semaines d'apprentissage qu'Ashura parvint à acquérir les bases du senjutsu des crapauds. Entre-temps, Gammamaru avait annoncé à Hagoromo une étrange prophétie évoquant un _« jeune garçon aux yeux bleus »_ qui serait l'acteur d'un changement important dans le monde à venir…

La formation se poursuivit ensuite au Shikkotsurin, territoire des gastéropodes et de leur représentante, Namekujimaru. Cette dernière enseigna à Ashura l'usage de l'énergie naturelle pour stimuler la régénération corporelle. Le fils cadet pouvait ainsi non seulement soigner son corps mais aussi celui d'autrui : tel était l'objectif du senjutsu des forêts. Son séjour auprès des limaces lui a également permis de développer une certaine technique après avoir observé leur faculté de se diviser…

Leur voyage s'achevait enfin au Ryūchidō, l'antre des serpents et de leur maître, Hebimaru. Malgré des débuts draconiens, Ashura arriva finalement à atteindre leur mode ermite, l'état où les réflexes et la perception augmentaient de manière significative, des armes adéquats pour ces chasseurs rampants. Mais au dernier jour de la formation, le grand sage des serpents mit en garde les deux hommes, leur annonçant que _« l'erreur du passé »_ ne tarderait pas à manifester ses conséquences funestes…

C'était sur cette annonce inquiétante que le père et le cadet achevèrent leur quête, sans se douter qu'une ombre les épiait depuis le début du périple… Cette ombre était Indra, déchu à ce stade par la faute de son petit frère, de _« ce raté »_ qui monopolisait tout l'amour et l'attention de son vénérable père. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son génie n'était pas reconnu à sa juste valeur. Ce n'était qu'au dernier jour qu'il tira une conclusion. Et ce jour-là, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur aussi rougeoyante que les gouttes de sang qui perlèrent de son poing ferme.

[~~~]

– _Depuis ce jour, j'ai compris…_ déclara Indra d'une voix sobre. _J'ai compris que Père avait vu en toi, le raté, celui qui devrait donner son image au Monde._

La Lune commença à éclipser le Soleil.

– _Mais Père n'est plus !_ dit-il en haussant la voix, plaquant son poing empli de haine sur son torse blindé. _Sa Volonté s'est éteinte avec lui, mais ses pouvoirs s'expriment à travers moi !_

L'affrontement était inévitable.

– _… Tu me déçois ani-san_ , prononça tout bas Ashura _. Je n'ai cessé de te tendre ma main, mais tu n'as fait que de la repousser._ _J'avais tant souhaité_ _perpétrer l'œuvre de notre Père à tes côtés. Mais à présent…_

Le cadet ferma les yeux.

Il prit une grande inspiration.

Puis rouvrit ses paupières, plus déterminé que jamais.

– _…tu es devenu trop dangereux_ , reprit-il d'une voix grave, refroidissant d'avantage l'atmosphère aigre des lieux _. Je dois exécuter mon devoir._

– _Heh_ _… Tu auras au moins essayé…_ fit l'homme au Sharingan dans un rictus. Au fond de lui, il était ravi de voir son frère céder à la rage de vaincre avant même le début d'un combat, ce qui était une première pour le pacifiste.

La lumière du Soleil se fit peu à peu consumer par les ténèbres de la Lune.

Les fils d'Hagoromo placèrent une main au pommeau de leur sabre, et se saluèrent mutuellement d'un geste de l'autre main. Cet acte – aussi insolite fût-il dans ce contexte – avait une profonde signification pour nos deux protagonistes. Cela remontait du temps de leur première affrontement…

 _« Mes fils, sachez que dans la vie on ne peut éviter le conflit avec autrui. C'est dans ces moments-là qui faut faire preuve de civilité et de le saluer._

 _Par le sceau de la confrontation, vous tendez deux doigts pour exprimer votre franchise et votre respect._

 _Par le sceau de la réconciliation, vous serrez vos doigts avec votre opposant pour le remercier de vos échanges et prouver votre fraternité._

 _L'homme est un être social. Par ces gestes, vous créez ainsi un lien avec votre adversaire. »_

(Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo)

Les deux frères s'échangèrent un regard neutre, attendant un évènement quelconque pour lancer le signal de départ.

C'était le calme avant la tempête…

L'éclipse était totale…

… et le combat commença.

Les épées se dégainèrent. Leur vitesse était surhumaine. Seul leur souffle les trahit, tranchant net le silence… tel le cri d'une tempête. Les armes s'entrechoquèrent, frappèrent si fort que le seul bruit sinistre de leurs coups aurait pétrifié de peur n'importe quel guerrier. La bataille qui faisait rage était d'une violence inouïe, c'était celle de deux frères, celle de deux visions mais finalement celle d'un seul destin qu'aucune force en ce monde n'avait su empêcher…

Car ces coups d'épées, qui débitaient à une fréquence aussi affolante qu'un rythme cardiaque effréné, sonnaient le glas du début d'une nouvelle ère : celle où tout avait commencé…

Mais ce qui était le plus inquiétant n'était pas tant la puissance de ce combat, du moins c'était préférable, car l'éclipse drainait les pouvoirs des frères. Tout cela n'était que le timide commencement de ce qui s'avérerait être le combat le plus terrible de tous les temps.

Les deux frères, l'aîné et le cadet, s'étaient bien rendus compte de ce fait. Pour une raison mystérieuse, cet alignement entre l'astre lunaire – source de pouvoirs occultes – et l'astre solaire – origine de la vie – semblait créer un effet de résonance particulièrement puissant sur certains êtres de la planète.

Tous n'étaient pas autant touchés. La majorité ne ressentait même pas les effets de l'éclipse, mais les deux frères n'étaient pas les plus à plaindre.

* * *

À différents endroits du monde, neuf créatures s'étaient effectivement assoupies, incapables même de bouger, luttant pour garder leur conscience. Parmi elles, un jeune renard à neuf queues – qui aurait fait pâlir d'effroi le plus redoutable des fauves – était assoupi, immobile. Dans sa chute, il s'était écroulé sur le monument de pierre devant lequel il était venu se recueillir, le brisant sous son poids, une larme coulant de ses yeux tandis que n'était plus visible que l'inscription tombale qu'il avait détruite : « Ōtsutsuki Hagaromo ».

– _Vieil homme…_

* * *

Lorsqu'Indra s'était approché d'Ashura, il avait vu son Chakra diminuer au rythme de la Lune. Il avait profité de la faiblesse totale de son frère pour l'attaquer. Malheureusement pour lui, les deux étaient mis à la même enseigne.

Ashura luttait tant bien que mal face aux assauts de son frère, mais ce dernier dominait légèrement dans le domaine du Kenjutsu. Le jeune cadet ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fasciné par l'aisance de son aîné qui semblait jouer avec son corps et leurs épées respectives. Un coup debout sur l'épée d'Ashura, puis ne laissant plus que sa cape au contact du tranchant de la lame, Indra ne tarderait peut-être pas à prendre l'ascendant…

Cependant, Ashura avait un autre avantage : un héritage symbolique que son défunt père lui avait légué. Gardant son épée dans sa main droite, il leva en hauteur célèbre sceptre du Rikudō Sennin.  
Soudain, la zone, plongée dans la pénombre, s'illumina. La surprise fut clairement visible sur le visage d'Indra, avant de comprendre que cette lumière ne venait pas du bâton, mais du Soleil dont les premiers rayons atteignaient de nouveau le sol.

Soudain, Indra retourna la propre surprise créée par Ashura contre lui. D'un geste habile et précis de la main, il fit légèrement pivoter la lame de son épée de telle sorte que la lumière du Soleil aveuglât Ashura, dont les mouvements, aussi rapides fussent-ils, n'étaient pas de taille face à la célérité.

Sortant son arc d'un geste vif, le plus vieux tira alors une flèche que son adversaire ne put totalement esquiver, bien qu'attentif aux déplacements de l'air, lui laissant une fâcheuse coupure à la joue. C'était une blessure acceptable comparé au petit cratère causé par le projectile de son frère, lorsqu'il s'abattit sur le sol, derrière lui. Les flèches étaient customisées avec une pointe de plomb taillé en une forme semblable à un varja*, ce qui permettait de stabiliser leur vol et de leur doter d'un énorme pouvoir destructeur doublé d'une excellente précision.

Indra sauta sur l'occasion et fonça aussitôt, mais Ashura, par réflexe, se protégea avec l'arme de son père. Indra frappa et un bruit caractéristique indiqua que le coup avait fait mouche. Il avait tranché quelque chose…

Ashura, d'un bond, marqua la distance avec son frère et profita de ce court répit pour s'analyser, se demandant quelle partie de son corps Indra avait tranchée.  
Ses bras et ses jambes étaient tous opérationnels, son corps tout entier ne présentait aucune grave coupure.

Mais ce fut Indra qui, éclatant d'un rire rauque, fit comprendre à Ashura ce qui s'était passé.

– _Te voilà à présent armé d'un vulgaire bâton face à Indra Ōtsutsuki…_

Ashura observa avec effroi l'état de l'héritage de son père. Indra avait raison.

– _« Il a tranché le shakujō… ! »_

Ashura tomba à genoux, dépité de voir dans quel état le symbole du Rikudō Sennin avait été transformé par Indra, par sa faute. Le rire de ce dernier redoubla d'intensité, puis s'arrêta aussitôt.

Le frère aîné, l'air pensif face à son frère à genoux, sortit alors un kunaï de sa poche.

– _Je t'ai surestimé… Je ne prendrai même pas la peine d'émousser ma lame pour t'achever._

Il jeta alors le kunaï droit en direction de la tête de son frère tout en se retournant, s'apprêtant à partir…  
Mais il fit aussitôt volte-face tandis qu'un son métallique refroidissait l'atmosphère et esquiva d'extrême justesse son propre kunaï qui lui trancha légèrement la joue tandis qu'une petite pierre, lancée par Ashura, tombait par terre entre les deux.

Ce dernier, fixant Indra avec détermination et montrant fièrement son bâton, s'était relevé.

– _Même armé d'un shuriken, on peut perdre face à un maître muni d'un caillou… Nous voilà à égalité._

Indra s'essuya la joue d'un geste rageur.

L'opposition fratricide battait son plein, sans qu'aucune des parties ne prît d'avantage décisif. Çà et là, l'un des deux semblait dominer, mais le murmure de la victoire s'essoufflait bien vite au cœur les puissants chocs métalliques.

La vitesse du combat avait encore augmenté. Un œil, même entraîné, n'aurait plus rien pu suivre et les coups pleuvaient à une vitesse telle que jaillissaient des étincelles. Du moins, étaient-ce les coups ou y avait-il présence d'électricité dans ce combat ?  
Les armes s'entrechoquaient si puissamment, s'effleurant régulièrement avec justesse tant les coups étaient également précises que les minéraux composant les lames semblaient en fusion. Ou y avait-il présence de feu dans ce combat ?

Car l'atmosphère de la bataille avait changé. Il ne s'agissait plus seulement de coups, une autre composante s'était introduite dans cet affrontement divin. Le Chakra et les éléments se joignaient au spectacle dont la beauté n'avait d'égale que la tragédie.

– _Katon, Gōkakyū no Jutsu !_ (Libération du feu, Boule de feu suprême)

Une gigantesque boule de feu sortit soudain de la bouche d'Indra et illumina la scène ténébreuse de ses mille clartés sinistres. Ashura ne pouvait encaisser une telle attaque, la sphère était beaucoup trop incandescente et détruirait tout sur son passage. Il opta pour la fuite mais c'était inutile, la vitesse du lancer était proportionnelle à la puissance son utilisateur et Indra n'était pas en reste à côté de son frère.

Ashura eut tout juste le temps de plonger par terre, comme si cela l'empêcherait d'être brûlé vif alors que les flammes monstrueuses léchaient déjà le sol en le faisant fumer, supprimant toute vie éventuelle qui aurait eu le malheur de d'y planter d'éphémère racines…

C'est avec satisfaction – et une nouvelle boule, cette fois-ci au ventre – qu'Indra vit sa création de feu transformer en cendres tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage.  
Le combat avait pris une autre dimension que l'aîné semblait avoir su saisir en premier.

– _Cette ineptie n'a que trop durée, mon frère. Je me chargerai de tes funérailles…_

La boule de feu se dissipa. Son travail était terminé.  
Du moins, c'est ce qu'on aurait pu penser au premier abord.

Ashura s'était, en réalité, jeté sur la partie haute du shakujō de leur défunt père lorsqu'il s'était couché par terre et l'avait levé directement en direction des flammes qui furent absorbées par le puissant pouvoir qu'il possédait.  
Cependant, l'outil, tranché en deux, laissant goûter aux flammes à ses entrailles et, s'il parvint à libérer Ashura du joug de l'éclat enragé, cela ne fut pas suffisant pour le protéger lui-même de l'étuve qu'il absorbait et il se retrouva en cendres tandis que les dernières lueurs du terrible souffle d'Indra s'estompaient dans la pénombre de ce semblant de nuit…

En dehors du bâton que tenait Ashura, il ne restait dorénavant plus que des cendres du célèbre shakujō du Rikudō Sennin.

Profitant de la relative faiblesse de son frère suite à son attaque et de sa surprise, le cadet parvint, par une violente offensive, à l'envoyer au sol. Il était à sa merci.

Mais la situation s'inversa de nouveau lorsqu'Indra relâcha quelques flammes, bien timides en comparaison de la terrible sphère qui précédait mais rapides et nombreuses, qui forcèrent Ashura à les esquiver et permirent à son frère de se relever.

– _Tu as su retarder ton inévitable destin de quelques instants. Cette performance t'honore mais ne se reproduira pas…_

– _Utiliser le Chakra pour de pareils desseins… !_ s'énerva Ashura. _Mon frère, n'as-tu donc plus de morale ?_

– _Qu'apporterait une morale superflue à ce monde changeant ?_

– _Tu ternis le Ninshū !_

– _Je crée le Ninjutsu !_

Son Chakra revenait, Indra le ressentait.  
Cette fois-ci, aucun outil ne pourrait plus protéger Ashura. Il ne lui laisserait aucune chance.

Il relâcha une deuxième boule de feu, encore plus grande que la précédente !  
Ashura la vit venir mais, chose étonnante, il ne chercha pas à esquiver.

Indra se déplaça du même coup, concentré sur sa cible, pour ne lui laisser aucune chance même en cas de nouvelle miraculeuse survie.  
Mais il vit cette fois-ci clairement le feu consumer son frère et c'est avec satisfaction qu'il le regarda brûler vif.

C'était fini… Ashura avait disparu au milieu des flammes.

* * *

 ***** **Pause culture:**

 **•** La signification des noms des personnages :

\- Gamamaru (ガマ丸) = _« cercle_ (dans le sens de "perfection") _de crapaud »_

 _-_ Hebimaru (蛇丸) = _« cercle de serpent »_

 _-_ Namekujimaru (蛞蝓丸) = _« cercle de limace »_ ; détail : le nom est masculin mais les limaces sont hermaphrodites, ne soyez donc pas étonné que j'ai employé des pronoms féminins pour la désigner.

Petite parenthèse : "maru" est un suffixe employé pour les vieux prénoms masculins ainsi qu'au navires nippons. Par ailleurs, dans la culture basque (fervents adorateurs des forces naturelles), Maru est à la fois un personnage mythologique et une désignation qui se réfère à quelques personnages légendaires vivant en ermite. Bref, des noms qui vont comme un gant à ces trois grands maîtres du Senjutsu.

 **•** Deidarabotchi (signifiant _« géant »_ ) est l'un des noms donnés au Jūbi. Ce nom est une référence au yôkai éponyme du folklore japonais : une créature si gigantesque que ses traces de pas ont formés des lacs et dont le corps est comparable à une chaîne de montagne lorsqu'il dort.

 **•** Un varja (mot sanskrit signifiant _« foudre »_ et _« diamant »_ ) est à la fois une arme de poing et un outil religieux des moines hindouisme et bouddhiste. C'est également l'arme et le symbole du dieu hindou Indra. Il est censé également représenter la fermeté de l'esprit et le pouvoir spirituel.


	8. Sōzoku (partie 2)

**Sōzoku**

 **(Héritages):**

(deuxième partie)

 _«_ _Si la querelle naît entre deux frères, la lutte entre eux est bien plus âpre qu'entre des étrangers. »_ (Euripide)

Indra entendit soudain un craquement derrière lui, ne correspondant pas aux flammes qui lui faisaient face, et esquiva d'extrême justesse la puissante offensive de son frère.

– _Impossible !_ s'exclama Indra. _Je t'ai vu face à moi, consumé par les flammes…_

– _Tu n'es pas le seul à maîtriser le Chakra_ , murmura son frère.

Indra pensait tout d'abord que dans la vélocité de l'action, sa vision s'était doublée. Mais une fois ses esprits retrouvés, il ne put douter : Ashura était bien présent face à lui en deux versions différentes.

– _Le pacifisme ne consiste pas à tendre l'autre joue_ , poursuivit Ashura, qui attaqua de nouveau.

Son clone, lui, restait immobile. Il n'était qu'une présence, dénuée de toute âme.

Et tandis que le combat reprenait de plus belle entre les frères, Indra comprit qu'Ashura avait créé ses deux clones en profitant de la première sphère incandescente, masquant les détails des actions. Il avait, par la suite, judicieusement focalisé l'attention d'Indra par la parole.

Furieux de s'être laissé berner, l'actuel doyen terrestre des Ōtsutsuki planta rageusement de son épée d'un coup ferme, puissant et précis. À sa grande surprise, le coup se planta dans le corps de son frère !

Perturbé par une victoire si facile, Indra n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Sa concentration encore présente lui fit repérer l'offensive d'Ashura qui fonçait droit sur lui, celui dans lequel il avait planté son épée n'étant qu'un clone…

Indra n'y comprenait rien, il venait pourtant de se battre avec Ashura, ce dernier n'avait pas pu placer un clone devant lui…

– _« Se pourrait-il que… ? »_

La technique d'Ashura était particulière. Il s'en était inspiré dans le monde des limaces. Là-bas, il avait découvert la division corporelle, générant de multiples copies d'un original. N'ayant eu que peu de temps, Ashura n'avait pas opté pour une technique de division ou de clonage aboutie : ses clones restaient immobiles mais il y avait une ruse terriblement efficace : il avait établi un lien de Chakra bien particulier avec eux, faisant d'eux des réceptacles potentiels à son âme. Cela permettait à Ashura, lorsque ses réflexes le lui permettaient, d'intervertir son corps réel avec ses clones immobiles.  
Ainsi, peu importait l'ordre dans lequel on attaquait les clones, il faudrait tous les détruire pour atteindre Ashura.

L'attaque rageuse d'Indra avait ainsi été une ouverture pour Ashura qui avait pu changer sa place avec sa copie et attaquer Indra par surprise.

Ce dernier, bien qu'ayant vu à travers le plan d'Ashura, se retrouvait en état de faiblesse car pris de court. Il n'eut que le temps d'éprouver une haine terrible pour son frère qui se jouait de lui une fois de plus.

Ses pupilles s'illuminèrent d'une couleur écarlate. Son Sharingan s'était réveillé.  
Il esquiva sans difficulté l'attaque frontale de son frère.  
L'avantage semblait lui revenir…

– _Les choses sérieuses peuvent enfin commencer…_

Ashura fronça les sourcils. Ce pouvoir ne lui était pas étranger et il ne fallait pas le sous-estimer.  
Indra fondit sur lui à pleine vitesse et Ashura tenta de maintenir la distance, se sentant bien vulnérable face au terrible œil copieur tournoyant qui s'était déjà construit un mythe dans le monde, alimenté uniquement par Indra.

Et l'aîné profita de la distance et de la méfiance du cadet pour générer une nouvelle flamme gigantesque qui, cette fois, ne laisserait aucune chance à Ashura, ou d'éventuels clones, de s'en sortir indemne. Indra s'était assuré qu'aucun d'eux n'était disséminé sur le champ de bataille, prêt à sortir leur utilisateur d'un mauvais pas. Ses yeux ne le trompaient pas.

Le frère cadet parvint cependant d'un bond inhumain à l'esquiver.

Indra fut complètement abasourdi par la performance de son frère. Certes, jusqu'ici chacun avait démontré des capacités totalement hors normes, mais ce que venait de faire Ashura était bien trop extrême pour ne pas être relevé. Indra relança une sphère mais Ashura l'esquiva encore, sans difficulté apparente.  
C'était net : Ashura avait sensiblement progressé physiquement en l'espace d'un instant.

Il fonça droit sur Indra.

Les deux frères étaient encore à égalité, mais les différences de style se creusaient et Indra comprit ce qui avait changé chez son frère en l'analysant de ses yeux perçants…

– _« Mais qu'est-ce… ? »_

Le guerrier au Sharingan aperçut un afflux de Chakra inhabituel se propager dans le corps de son opposant, jaillissant particulièrement du cerveau.

En prévision de ce jour, Ashura avait consacré plusieurs mois à perfectionner ses compétences au corps-à-corps – domaine de prédilection de son frère. Et durant cette période, il fit une découverte inopinée : les Portes du Chakra. Enfin… une porte pour être exacte, celle qui scellait le potentiel physiologique de la totalité des muscles du corps.

Désormais, Ashura boostait ses capacités en supprimant les limites imposées par le corps humain pour se protéger. Il était sérieux, conscient depuis le début que la moindre faiblesse lui serait fatale.

– _Tu commences à m'énerver !_ gronda Indra tandis qu'une traînée de foudre tentait vainement de s'abattre sur son adversaire.

Ashura restait concentré.

– _Retarder l'inévitable est consternant…_

Ashura sentit l'air se charger, comme si les Chakra gagnaient encore en puissance. Il ne perdait cependant pas sa concentration tandis que son frère sentait sa haine monter d'un cran.

– _Tel l'aveu d'un raté…_

Ashura ne bougeait pas, Indra non plus, comme si chacun laissait bouillir en lui ses plus profonds sentiments.  
Le cadet remarquait cependant que le regard de son aîné changeait de plus en plus.

– _Père l'avait bien compris…_ poursuit Indra, dont le regard avait tant changé que ses pupilles s'étaient transformées en une spirale noire recouvrant son iris écarlate.

Indra avait réveillé le Mangekyō Sharingan.

– _C'est pourquoi il t'avait pris en pitié…_

– _LA FERME !_ hurla soudain Ashura, éjectant du même coup une lance de bois sur son frère.

C'était du bois créé par le Chakra : le premier Ninjutsu élémentaire d'Ashura.

L'offensive extrême, inesquivable même pour le Sharingan, ne put qu'être contrée. Elle vint se planter dans le bouclier géant de Yata généré par le premier utilisateur de Susano'o.

Les puissances avaient encore augmenté. Indra semblait dévoiler sa plus grande noirceur tandis que les pupilles d'Ashura avaient également changé : de forme plate, elles donnaient à ses yeux entourés de marques l'apparence d'un batracien duquel émanait une terrible force…

Ashura utilisait le mode Sennin des crapauds, la force de ses coups s'était décuplée mais il faisait face au terrible Susano'o, ce monstre de haine généré par Indra…

Les coups que portait Ashura à Susano'o étaient toutefois dangereux, même pour le titan des ténèbres qui avait intérêt à esquiver les attaques. Cependant, Indra disposait, en plus de son bouclier de Yata parant les éléments, de la célèbre épée de Totsuka, lui donnant une allonge considérable mais, surtout, le terrifiant pouvoir de sceller toute âme dans un rêve éternel.

Ashura ne pouvait se permettre d'être touché car cela signerait sa défaite assurée.

Cependant, les atouts du mode Sennin des crapauds, bien que centrés sur la force physique, perfectionnaient globalement toutes les aptitudes liées au Chakra et c'est ainsi qu'Ashura parvenait à sentir et anticiper les attaques de son adversaire.

– _« Lui autoriser un tel combat est abject »_ , pensa Indra, plus pour se rassurer de sa supériorité.

Malheureusement pour l'aîné, son jeune frère était toujours à la hauteur et maintenait la cadence, esquivant par des bonds ses attaques.

Indra profita d'un bond d'esquive de son frère pour augmenter leur distance, fermant les yeux et se concentrant. Son œil gauche saigna soudain tandis qu'Ashura sentait, à travers le buste de Susano'o, une concentration de Chakra. Il se tint prêt.

Indra ouvrit l'œil.

– _Amaterasu !_

– _« Rapides ! »_ ne put s'empêcher de penser Ashura.

En effet, des flammes semblaient être apparues à sa hauteur, de menaçantes flammes noires…

Mais Ashura avait anticipé l'attaque et s'était déplacé si rapidement que les flammes n'avaient eu le temps de prendre prise, se posant alors sur un rocher, plusieurs dizaines de mètres derrière lui, qui commença à se consumer. Indra chercha du regard Ashura qui, d'un bond rapide, se plaça au-dessus de lui et envoya de toutes ses forces une multitude de kunaïs sur Susano'o. La force de ses lancers était telle que les armes enflammèrent l'atmosphère, telles des météorites, forçant Indra à les esquiver au dernier moment, stoppant ainsi la dangereuse technique oculaire. Susano'o prit néanmoins quelques coups qui transpercèrent sa défense et se plantèrent dans le sol.

– _Ses sens sont si aiguisés qu'il peut même gérer Amaterasu… !_

Indra, d'un revers vif de la main sur son épaule, recouvrit son pouce de son sang tandis qu'Ashura en faisait de même avec sa joue entaillée.

– _**Kuchiyose no Jutsu !**_ (Technique d'Invocation)

Simultanément, un crapaud et un milan apparurent, tous deux gigantesques. Le crapaud avait une boule de cristal sur la tête tandis que le milan était recouvert d'un collier d'ossements humains.

– _Gamamaru_ , s'exclama Ashura, debout juste devant la boule de cristal, sur la tête du crapaud, _envoie-lui un jet d'huile !_

– _« L'huile serait trop dense_ , pensa soudain Indra, derrière le bec du milan. _S'il en est recouvert, il ne pourra plus voler… ! »_ _Esquive, Garuda* !_ s'exclama-t-il alors.

L'oiseau battit puissamment des ailes. Il était si grand que Susano'o ne l'empêchait pas de voler. Cependant, cela le ralentissait et c'est, impuissant, qu'Indra vit soudain un énorme jet d'huile les rattraper.

Tenter d'y échapper serait vain, Indra l'avait compris.

Ashura vit avec satisfaction l'huile s'effondrer sur le rapace, mais soudain, une flèche passa à travers l'huile. Ashura, prit au dépourvu, ne put esquiver à temps. Elle lui arracha une partie de l'abdomen avant de finir sa course sur la tête du batracien géant !

Ashura s'écroula dans son sang qui jaillissait à grande vitesse. Son invocation disparut et il s'étala pathétiquement par terre. À ce rythme, il ne lui resterait que quelques secondes à vivre…

Il parvint toutefois à voir s'effondrer l'oiseau avec Indra dessus. Le milan se volatilisa sous un nuage de fumée blanche, laissant le gigantesque buste de Susano'o tomber droit vers le sol.

Au moins, Ashura verrait Indra bien mal en point… Naïvement, il se demandait comment tomberait Susano'o. Ce serait probablement ridicule…

Ashura lâcha un rictus en crachant de son sang. Il allait perdre connaissance…

Le Susano'o d'Indra tomba par terre devant ses yeux, mais ce n'était pas du tout la chute pitoyable à laquelle il s'attendait. Susano'o était retombé avec souplesse sur ses jambes. Car des jambes avaient poussé !

Indra, dominant à présent le corps inerte d'Ashura de la hauteur de son monstre spirituel, ne put retenir à son tour un rictus.

– _Constate donc le gouffre qui nous sépare, mon frère…_

Ashura aurait dû déjà perdre connaissance, il en était conscient. Il fixait ce qui ressemblait à un croissant de Soleil, qui gagnait de plus en plus en intensité en même temps que son pouvoir mais également que son corps. Indra le remarquait aussi : la blessure de son frère se régénérait à vue d'œil !

– _Impossible… !_ _Même tes organes internes…_

L'aîné percevait également un autre changement chez son adversaire. Les anciennes marques entourant ses yeux avaient changé de forme, s'étendant à présent vers ses oreilles.

– _Ça, mon frère_ , dit Ashura en se relevant péniblement, _c'est le mode Sennin des limaces. Il faudra plus que ça pour m'abattre. Toute attaque non fatale sera inefficace contre moi._

C'était donc un Ashura remis à neuf qui faisait à présent face à Indra. Celui-ci ne put contenir sa rage et l'attaqua avec son Susano'o devenu bien plus redoutable. L'allonge du monstre combinée à son amplitude de mouvements clairement accentués par la présence de jambes rendait ses offensives terriblement dangereuses et Ashura prit des coups. Mais, comme il l'avait dit, il se régénérait aussitôt et tout recommençait…

Cette situation était extrêmement frustrante pour Indra qui se sentait encore amoindri par rapport à sa pleine puissance. Mais ce n'était pas tout : il savait à présent qu'Ashura aussi pourrait faire mieux, car s'il avait bien compris, il n'utilisait que deux des trois modes Sennin.

– _« Bien que son corps peut se revitaliser ce n'est surement pas le cas de son esprit_ , songea Indra entre deux assauts. _Utiliser le Tsukuyomi pourrait mettre à terme à ce combat mais je ne dois exclure la possibilité qu'il ait disséminé quelques clones dans les parages. C'est rageant, mais je ferais mieux d'économiser mon Chakra. »_

Le combat se poursuivit de plus belle sous l'avancée des deux astres célestes qui se séparaient de plus en plus.

L'éclipse était magnifique…

Soudain, à la grande surprise d'Ashura, Susano'o sembla se dissiper. Mais le jeune frère savait qu'il n'y avait aucune raison que ça se passe aussi facilement. Cette situation était très stressante car il voyait son frère au loin concentrer de l'énergie.

Ashura n'avait cependant pas l'intention de lui céder du terrain, car lui-même avait également évolué.

À présent, il avait atteint le summum du pouvoir Sennin : le mode Sennin ultime digne d'un fier représentant du Rikudō Sennin. Ashura combinait les trois modes Sennin preuve en est ses pupilles combinant les traits horizontale d'un crapaud et fendue des serpents, le tout en gardant les estampilles du mode des limaces.

Ses capacités sensorielles amplifiées à un niveau incomparable sentaient cependant une terrifiante puissance en direction d'Indra… Tout semblait trop sombre, difficile à voir, malgré le Soleil de plus en plus intense…

Car Indra s'était caché sous une armure terriblement noire. C'était comme si Susano'o lui recouvrait le corps.

C'était la puissance d'un monstre concentrée dans un homme…

Ashura était complètement abasourdi par la puissance émanant de son frère. La terre autour de lui, totalement détruite par sa simple puissance latente, semblait à présent se liquéfier. Bien que de taille humaine, Indra était encore plus éloigné de l'être humain que sous sa forme de monstre.

Ashura fronça les sourcils. De toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais affronté d'adversaire aussi puissant. Il se demandait si leur père lui-même aurait pu gérer facilement une telle puissance…

Mais Ashura était lui aussi d'un niveau incommensurable. Il possédait à présent toutes les aptitudes physiques poussées à leur paroxysme et dépassait, de loin, les meilleurs de chaque domaine. Il était devenu une sorte de dieu.

– _Ce fut un beau combat_ , fit Indra, sa voix résonnant en échos dans sa sombre armure spirituelle qui masquait ses traits. _Pour te remercier, laisse-moi t'offrir un cadeau, mon frère._

Ashura leva haut son bâton, sentant la puissante énergie spirituelle d'Indra atteindre son paroxysme.

– _Je t'offre…_

L'instant d'après, Indra se trouvait à distance de contact d'Ashura.

– _…le désespoir._

Ashura utilisa son bâton pour tenter de balayer l'offensive d'Indra tout en s'éjectant sur le côté pour esquiver. Malgré sa force et ses capacités sensorielles surhumaines, il n'en sortit pas indemne : une profonde entaille était apparue sur sa poitrine. Indra était devenu incroyablement dangereux.

– _Ton désespoir ne m'atteindra pas_ , répliqua Ashura. _Même si tu peux me blesser, je peux me régénérer à l'infini._

– _Ah, vraiment ?_ répondit Indra en pointant du doigt la poitrine d'Ashura, qui était toujours grande ouverte.

Ashura regarda à nouveau sa poitrine et vit avec horreur qu'elle était recouverte de ce qui ressemblait à des braises noires…

– _Il semblerait que ton pouvoir de régénération soit aussi rapide que le pouvoir de destruction de mes flammes… Ce qui te rend parfaitement au goût de ma lame._

– _« Une lame_ _enflammée_ _… ! »_ comprit Ashura.

Mais Indra ne lui laissa pas de temps supplémentaire et attaqua aussitôt. Mais Ashura parvint à éviter de nouvelles blessures insoignables par une concentration accrue, à présent qu'il comprenait la dangerosité des coups de son frère.

Cela accentuait la colère d'Indra, qui ne pouvait concevoir qu'on puisse échapper à ce stade d'intensité. Jamais personne ne l'avait poussé aussi loin.

– _« Décidément_ , pensa l'aîné, _il semble que les trois lieux sacrés de notre père recelaient bien des mystères… »_

Mais plus Indra s'énervait, plus sa frustration grandissait de voir son frère gérer ses attaques et même parvenir à lui infliger quelques dangereux coups qui, en dépit de l'armure d'Indra, ne lui étaient pas sans effet tant leur force était grande.

Indra sentit soudain le sol vibrer. Était-ce sa puissance qui le transformait en lave ?

Mais en regardant plus loin, il vit que le sol de tous les environs tremblait tout autant, ainsi que le ciel qui commençait à grogner de noirceur. Indra ouvrit grand les yeux en fixant Ashura qui hurlait. Peut-être avait-il finalement goûté à ce fameux désespoir…

Alors qu'Indra s'apprêtait à profiter pour lui porter le coup de grâce, jaillirent du sol d'innombrables arbres. Indra, surpris, sauta en l'air pour éviter et atterrir plus loin, mais vit avec horreur que toute la zone, sur plusieurs kilomètres de rayon, laissait également d'innombrables arbres pousser à une vitesse incroyable. Lorsqu'Indra retomba de son saut, c'est sur une forêt entière qu'il atterrit. Une forêt qui s'empressa de le piéger dans ses branches, dictée par une volonté inconsciente si puissante d'Ashura qu'elle avait pris forme à travers son Chakra de Vie.

Indra commença à trancher des branches, mais fut bien vite pris de court par leur nombre et devint incapable du moindre mouvement, totalement dépassé par ce pouvoir qui l'écrasait et le rendait impuissant.  
Mais ce n'était pas tout : en face de lui, Ashura était à présent recouvert d'un gigantesque monstre d'énergie dorée pourvu de trois têtes et de six bras.

– _Mahāyanā*…_ murmura l'invocateur de cette entité luisante.

Quelques gouttes perlaient sur le visage de l'aîné, mais ce n'était pas dû à la fatigue ou à la pluie – qui s'invitait dans ce combat. Non. C'était dû à la peur. Il avait peur du spectacle que lui offraient ses Sharingan.

La terre s'effondrerait si elle n'était pas aussi ravagée. Les cieux auraient pu gronder si elles n'étaient pas aussi agitées. Et Indra serait pétrifié s'il n'était pas déjà entravé.

Si le Susano'o était un être manifesté par le chakra Yin, le Mahāyanā était son analogue Yang.

Une technique imaginée dans l'espoir d'intimider des armées belliqueuses refusant la réédition.

Une technique développée dans l'objectif de combattre des entités démoniaques et gigantesques.

Mais jamais… au grand jamais Ashura n'avait songé à l'employer contre son propre frère. Cependant, l'être qu'il avait en face de lui n'était plus celui qu'il avait connu et admiré. Ce n'était même plus un homme. Juste la forme la plus pure de la Folie.

Le monstre fit un énorme bond pour atterrir juste devant Indra, totalement pris au piège par des lianes de plusieurs mètres d'épaisseur qui auraient eu la capacité de bloquer totalement n'importe quelle créature.

– _Mon frère…_ fit Indra, une larme coulant de ses yeux.

– _Il est trop tard pour te repentir_ , coupa Ashura, d'une voix forte, dominante.

Alors, Indra éclata de rire, d'un rire fou.

– _Me repentir ?! Ne te méprends pas…_

– _Cesse donc de bluffer. Je te domine._

– _C'est vrai_ , reconnut Indra en baissant la tête. _Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu serais aussi fort._

Ashura sentait le pouvoir d'Indra diminuer légèrement.

– _Je dois l'admettre : je comprends mieux pourquoi Père voyait tant d'espoirs en toi. Tu es à la hauteur de ses espérances…_

– _Indra…_

– _C'est pourquoi…_

Ashura sentit soudain le Chakra d'Indra remonter en flèche et dépasser, de loin, le niveau qu'il avait atteint jusque-là. Surpris et inquiet, il asséna le coup fatal pour tuer son frère. Mais les branches qui l'entouraient lui explosèrent dessus, générant un ensemble de poussières et de Chakra issu des branches se mélangeant à celui d'Indra, le rendant partiellement invisible aux yeux et autres sens.

– _Je suppose qu'il est temps pour moi de te montrer la pleine puissance d'Indra Ōtsutsuki._

Ashura n'en croyait pas ses yeux. À travers les énormes rejets de poussières et de débris de bois se dessinait une gigantesque forme obscure, volant parmi les cieux en masquant les dernières lueurs du Soleil, telle une nouvelle éclipse.

Lorsqu'il put mieux voir, Ashura eut la surprise et l'horreur de revoir un nouveau Susano'o, mais de consistance bien plus aboutie que les précédentes versions et, surtout, terriblement plus grande. La créature de Chakra entourant Ashura était immense, mais ridiculement petite à côté de ce monstre des ténèbres.

En plus de sa lame dévastatrice qu'il tenait dans l'une de ses quatre mains, le Susano'o tenait également l'épée de Tōtsuka à son bassin, le miroir de Yata et un arc gigantesque sur son dos couvert de sortes d'ailes démoniaques.

Ashura, qui l'instant d'avant était confiant sur sa victoire, doutait désormais de ses chances. Une chose était sûre : la fin du combat se dessinait.

Les deux frères l'avaient bien compris. Leurs démonstrations de puissances respectives avaient démontré combien leurs niveaux n'avaient plus rien d'humain.

Mais à présent, l'heure était à la conclusion. Et les deux frères de préparer la plus dévastatrice de leurs attaques, dans le seul et unique objectif d'annihiler toute trace d'un deuxième héritier du Rikudō Sennin.

La créature aux six bras d'Ashura malaxa une quantité considérable d'énergie dans chacune de ses mains tandis que celle d'Indra changeait la forme de son épée, la transformant en une immense flèche en pointe de vajra.

La technique qu'Ashura préparait était colossale. Il s'était inspiré, pour la concevoir, d'une offensive du célèbre Jūbi, dont lui avait parlé son père. Il s'agissait de générer une sphère concentrée d'énergie.  
La créature millénaire utilisait une énergie en rotation, permettant à la boule d'énergie de conserver sa forme et de pouvoir être lancée. Ashura n'avait pas atteint ce niveau de technicité, s'étant simplement contenté de générer des boules énergétiques condensées, qu'il lui faudrait maintenir en main afin qu'elles restent stables. Mais la puissance qu'il accumulait était considérable : en plus de son puissant Yang, l'énergie Sennin s'y ajoutait pour concevoir ce qui serait sa plus puissante attaque.

La flèche d'Indra s'était électrisée. De puissantes décharges s'entendaient, faisant vibrer l'air environnant de par l'intensité qui y était générée. La flèche d'éclairs noirs fut positionnée dans l'arc et Indra visa son frère.

Tel un crapaud, l'avatar d'Ashura bondit sur le gigantesque tengu, ses six bras prêts à frapper…  
Indra arma son arc…

 _ **Inton, Uchiha no Kongōsho !**_

 **陰遁・うちは金剛杵**

 **(Libération du Yin, le Vajra de l'Uchiha)**

 **...**

 _ **Senpō Yōton, Sōzō no Senju no Kami no Kōtama !**_

 **仙法陽遁・創造の千手の神の光球**

 **(Art ermite libérateur du Yang, la sphère de lumière divine des 1000 mains de la création)**

Les deux techniques entrèrent en collision, de laquelle résulta une explosion d'énergie si intense qu'elle engloutissait tout dans un large périmètre.

* * *

 ***Pause culture**

 **•** Garuda, l'invocation d'Indra, est le roi des oiseaux de la mythologie hindouiste et bouddhiste. C'est un homme-oiseau souvent décrit comme un aigle géant.

 **•** La rivalité entre Indra et Asura est similaire aux entités éponymes des légendes hindouiste, bouddhiste et shintoïsme. Un cliché veut que les asuras (des guerriers pourvus de plusieurs mains &têtes) étaient des entités malveillants auquel Indra, roi des dieux hindous, fût chargé de les éliminer. D'autres dépeignent les ashuras comme les esprits des guerriers morts au combat, devenus par la suite les gardiens de la loi bouddhique.

 **•** Si j'ai choisi "Mahāyanā" pour nommer l'avatar de chakra d'Ashura (que Kurama_Senju et moi appelons « Susano'o yang ») c'est pour deux raisons :

→ Les noms des techniques "ultimes" des Uchiha ont tous un rapport avec les divinités du shintoïsme ; quant aux Senju (enfin, surtout Hashirama), ils ont des noms en rapport avec le bouddhisme. Suivant cette "logique", il me fallait choisir un nom en rapport avec cette coutume, et le choix s'est porté sur Mahāyanā, qui est une des principales branches du bouddhisme.

→ Mahāyanā signifie _« grand véhicule »_ en sanskrit, et désigne un moyen pour la Bouddhéité de « multiplier ses visages et ses moyens (les bras) ». Et vu que l'avatar d'Ashura à trois visages, six bras et peut-être considéré comme une sorte de "véhicule"… je pense que ce nom lui va à merveille ^^


	9. Sōzoku (partie 3)

**Sōzoku**

 **(Héritages):**

(troisième partie)

 _« La haine n'est le plus souvent que de l'amour blessé… »_

(Jacques Salomé)

* * *

– _« … Où suis-je ? »_ se questionna Indra, péniblement, affecté par une vive douleur dont la cause était dissimulée par des bandages.

Voilà bien longtemps que personne n'avait grièvement blessé le grand Indra Ōtsutsuki. Non… c'était même la première fois de toute sa vie. Et par un animal qui plus est ! Non… le terme _animal_ ne suffirait pas à qualifier la _chose_ qui avait osé infliger la lésion de la honte au génie aux Sharingan.

Mais qu'elle était cette _chose_? Et comment Indra en était-il arrivé là ?

Tout avait commencé lorsque l'aîné du Rikudō décida d'accomplir son propre voyage en quête d'un site sacré. Sa fierté ne pouvait accepter l'idée que son frère – _« le bon à rien »_ – l'avait surpassé en termes de puissance. Et sa jalousie le motivait davantage à se ravir du pouvoir de la Nature, pour ainsi s'attirer les faveurs de son père.

Des semaines, des mois s'étaient envolées…

Guidé par son dōjutsu et son instinct, ceux-ci l'avaient mené dans une région forestière où se dressait majestueusement le Mont Kurama, l'un des plus hauts sommets du monde et source abondante d'énergie naturelle.

Mais ce n'est que peu de temps après son arrivée dans les lieux que l'incident se produisit. La fameuse _chose_ avait surgi brusquement des cieux et, sans aucune forme d'avertissement, porta un coup fatal sur le dos de l'Ōtsutsuki.

Malgré cette attaque surprise, Indra était parvenu à vaincre son agresseur, tel le tonnerre répondant après la foudre, en l'empalant de son sabre à l'instant où celui-ci avait osé poser ses griffes sur sa personne.

Des griffes, oui… car l'assaillant avait un aspect mitigé entre l'homme et le rapace. Du moins, seul son gabarit ainsi que le haori cyan qu'il l'abordait évoquait l'aspect humain. Mais ce qui interpella surtout l'homme au Sharingan était que le Chakra de cette créature soit dopé de la même puissance qui avait fait progresser son frère.

Il était donc au bon endroit. Cependant, sa blessure l'empêcha aller plus loin, le laissant affaibli et à la merci de n'importe quel être…

Et maintenant il se trouvait là, dans une pièce pittoresque, entouré de meubles tout aussi modeste, et allongé sur un lit de fortune. La salle était faiblement éclairée par la lumière venant d'une porte coulissante en papier, porte qui glissa à l'apparition d'une silhouette ombreuse.

– _Que les kamis soient loués, vous êtes réveillé._

La porte s'ouvrit sur une vision envoutante. Les rayons du Soleil mettaient en valeur les formes frêles et la chevelure de jais démesurée de la nouvelle arrivante. Elle était vêtue d'un ensemble chihaya imprimé de motifs évoquant le plumage des corbeaux. De longs cheveux raides encadraient les deux côtés de son visage, chacun lié par des rubans rouges et portants à leurs extrémités une paire de grelots dorées. Ce visage… jamais l'Ōtsutsuki n'avait eu l'occasion d'admirer une telle splendeur dans toute sa vie martiale : des traits aussi purs qu'une poupée de porcelaine façonnée par le meilleur des artisans, des yeux qui feraient passer des diamants noirs pour de vulgaires pierres sans éclat, et un sourire qui avait accompli l'exploit de faire rougir l'Inflexible guerrier qu'est Indra, même si cela ne durait que quelques microsecondes.

Revêtant du masque de l'indifférence, l'homme entama la parole :

– _Est-ce à vous que je dois cela ?_ lâcha-t-il en désignant sa blessure pansée, sa tenue de voyage recousu et son sabre nettoyé du sang de son agresseur.

– _Oui_ , hocha-t-elle positivement, s'installant en style seiza. _Je vous ai retrouvé grièvement blessé dans la forêt et dus demander assistance aux villageois pour m'aider à vous transporter ici. Je vous ai soigné, bandé et raccommodé vos vêtements. Mais pour votre arme, je ne crains comprendre ce que vous voulez me dire. Auriez-vous été attaqué par une bête sauvage ?_

Indra resta pensif. Aucune mention de la mystérieuse créature dans les explications de la jeune femme, que ce soit ses traces de sang qui aurait dû tacheter la lame, ou son cadavre qui aurait dû être découvert dans les lieux. Avait-il disparu ? Est-ce que la femme dissimulait intentionnellement des choses à son sujet ? L'Ōtsutsuki en voulait avoir le cœur net.

– _Je ne suis pas sûr_ , répondit-il tout en se relevant subtilement du sol. _Je faisais une halte dans cette contrée lorsque je fus soudain assailli par quelque chose venant des cieux. Mais il semblerait que j'ai eu la chance d'être là pour en parler._ Il omit volontairement le fait d'avoir achevé son assaillant. C'était peut-être un allié de la jeune femme. Et dans son état actuel, Indra voulait maintenir le Statu quo. _Ce genre d'agression est-il récurrent dans vos terres ?_

La jeune femme s'interloqua devant ce récit. Alors cet homme a donc bel est bien été agressé par _eux_ ?

– _À vos dires_ _…_ _je pense que vous êtes agressé par un tengu. Ce sont des esprits de la montagne à qui nous devons protection. Et je crains que l'un d'entre eux ait dû vous considérer comme une menace au port de votre sabre, les armes étant prohibés dans cette région._

Tengu… Ce mot n'était pas étranger pour Indra puisqu'il avait souvent entendu dans les fables que lui racontait son père lorsqu'il était enfant. De soi-disant entités mi-hommes mi-rapaces.

Ce serait donc à l'un d'entre eux qu'Indra doit cette blessure…

– _Pardonnez mon ignorance sur les lois de votre contrée ainsi que mon scepticisme… Vous dites que votre village est sous la tutelle… d'esprits folkloriques ?_ demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement sarcastique.

– _Et pourtant je vous assure que cela est vrai. Il y a une vingtaine d'années, une armée menaçait de_ _saccager notre paisible région. Mon père, le chef du village de Kibune – où vous vous trouvez actuellement –, mena une expédition au Kuramazan_ (Mt. Kurama) _dans l'espoir de demander grâce aux tengus. Les esprits ont accepté et mirent en déroute la menace. Depuis lors, notre village a conclu un pacte avec les esprits : en échange de leur égide, une habitante devra se rende chaque année au sommet de la montagne en tant qu'offrande sacrée._

L'Ōtsutsuki resta silencieux. Quelque chose le troublait dans ce récit. Quelque chose qu'il n'allait pas…

Ne pouvant mettre la main dessus, il replongea son regard dans celui de son hôtesse.

– _Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous remercie pour vos soins_ , fit-il la tête courbée. _Comment puis-je m'acquitter de cette dette ?_

– _Oh ce ne sera pas nécessaire…_ déclara-t-elle d'une main agitée, embarrassée. _Je trouve tout à fait naturelle de venir en aide à son prochain. Et puis…_ son visage perdit soudainement de sa gaité, _…je ne pense pas que vous en aurez l'occasion._

Le blessé haussa les sourcils à cette révélation.

– _Voyez-vous,_ reprit la jeune femme, _nous avons vécu dans la quiétude. Et avec le temps, l'exploit de mon père est considéré comme un mythe par un grand nombre de la population. Ils ne voyaient plus l'utilité de continuer cette pratique "barbare" alors qu'ils ont longtemps respecté le dogme. Mais avec ce qui vous est arrivé, mon père craint que les tengus soient offensés de notre conduite. Et pour exprimer son pardon, au nom de notre village, il décida de réinstaurer la tradition en commençant par s-sacrifier… sa p-propre f-fille…_ bégaya-t-elle soudainement.

La jeune femme abaissa la tête, gênée d'avoir révélée son funeste destin à cet étranger qui était – malgré lui – en partie fautif. Dans ce cas, pourquoi l'avoir pris à son chevet et lui raconter cette histoire ? Elle-même ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, mais elle se sentait étrangement apaisée d'avoir discuté avec cet individu _« fort attirant »_. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle avait l'occasion de veiller un homme à la prestance noble et fort bien bâtie, le tout voilée d'une aura ténébreuse qui lui conférait un certain charme.

– _Sur ceux… si vous voulez bien m'excus–…_

– _Attendez._

Jusque-là réticent, le ténébreux interrompit les pas de son hôtesse sur le point de quitter les lieux.

Un silence de plomb s'ensuivit, duquel les deux êtres croisèrent leur regard pendant des secondes qui leur parurent être des minutes.

– 女… お名前は何ですか _?_

 _On'na… Onamae ha nan desuka ?_ ( _Femme… Quelle est votre nom ?_ )

– …私の名前イザナミ…

 _…_ _Watashi no namae Izanami…_ ( _… Je m'appelle Izanami…_ )

.

.

.

.

.

 **うちは イザナミ**

 _Uchiha Izanami_

Le vent s'immisça dans la pièce, vibrionnant la chevelure de la jeune femme, dévoilant sur son dos le blason de sa famille : un éventail.

* * *

Près de deux heures s'étaient écroulés depuis la conversation avec la dénommée Izanami.

Toujours allongé, le corps d'Indra commença peu à peu à retrouver sa vigueur, mais son esprit demeurait confus, tourmenté entre le récit de l'Uchiha et du sort qu'elle subissait. Bien qu'il refusât de l'admettre, il se sentait coupable envers cette femme. Et puis, il avait une dette envers elle. En tout homme d'honneur qu'il incarne, il était inacceptable de s'accabler d'une dette dont il ne pourrait jamais s'acquitter avec la mort de la personne qui lui devait la vie, la première. Sa dignité en fut également souillée de n'être qu'un « avertissement » pour rétablir une pratique qu'il jugeait pitoyable, cela afin de satisfaire de prétendus esprits protect–…

…

…

…!

Mais quel imbécile !

Promptement, la tête d'Indra se rehaussa. Ce fut le déclic.

Depuis son jeune âge, il avait développé une passion pour les récits historiques, tout particulièrement ceux qui relatent les guerres. Il ne serait pas exagéré de dire que ses connaissances éclipsaient celles des plus grands historiens de cette ère. Et pourtant, il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une quelconque armée qui sévissait depuis plus de soixante-dix ans… Depuis l'ascension de sa grand-mère, Ōtsutsuki Kaguya.

Bref, le village de Kibune n'avait jamais été victime d'une menace depuis fort longtemps. Voilà ce qu'il n'allait pas dans le récit d'Izanami.

Le fils d'Hagoromo se sentait honteux. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?!

Sans doute qu'il était captivé par la beauté d'Izanami au point d'avoir les pensées momentanément troublées. Ce fut la seule justification qu'il conclut. C'est dire combien cette femme le laissait pas indiffèrent sur lui, et ce sentiment semblait réciproque malgré leur courte entrevue.

Fermement, Indra se dressa du sol, s'équipa de ses biens et quitta la pièce avec la célérité du faucon.

Il est temps de rendre visite à ce _messie des tengus_ et empêcher le sacrifice d'avoir lieu.

* * *

Surplombant la place principale d'un toit, Indra assista à une cérémonie ésotérique réunissant tous les habitants du bourg. Tous sauf Izanami.

Il était trop tard.

Furieux, l'Ōtsutsuki porta son attention sur une estrade sur laquelle se trouvait trois hommes : un kannushi agitant un large éventail à plumes, incarnant des paroles sibyllines derrière son masque noir au nez phallique, et deux autres, mise en retrait, vêtus de la panoplie classique d'un yamabushi mais dont leur tête fut couverte sous un tengai (panier en paille faisant office de chapeau).

De ses Sharingan, il discerna un détail insolite venant de l'homme à l'éventail – qu'il déduit être le chef du village : son flux de chakra était perturbé, montrant qu'il était sous l'influence d'une illusion. De plus, l'individu qui se trouvait à sa gauche débordait d'énergie naturelle particulièrement actif, similaire à celui du tengu qui avait assailli Indra plus tôt.

– _…_

Sans perdre davantage de temps en réflexion, le fier guerrier usa de sa vélocité foudroyante pour apparaître derrière cet être dopé au Senjutsu, avant de le taillader au dos dans la dixième de seconde qui suivit avec son sabre.

– _« Œil pour œil. »_

Mais Indra ne resta pas là. Il fit majestueusement une rotation sur lui-même avant de décapiter sa victime sur le point de tomber à terre. Le tengai s'envola en direction de la foule apeurée devant ce spectacle soudain.

La frayeur monta d'un cran lorsque la tête s'éloigna du couvre-chef , continuant à rouler au sol pendant quelques secondes.

La stupéfaction et l'incompréhension se mêlèrent également à cette peur générale. La tête n'était pas celle d'un homme comme tous le croyaient, mais celle d'un être à la peau cuivrée, la barbe cendrée, le regard jaunâtre, les oreilles difformes, avec un nez exagérément long, des défenses d'ivoire surgissant de chaque côté de sa mâchoire, et des cornes trônant le sommet de son crâne.

Le visage diffère de l'agresseur d'Indra mais il s'agit bel et bien un tengu.

Sans plus d'explication, le meurtrier saisit la tête sectionnée sous le regard pétrifié des habitants.

– _Tu peux tromper le monde, mais le monde ne peut tromper mes yeux…_ vérofia l'Ōtsutsuki à l'adresse de la tête avant de quitter la place comme il était venu, laissant derrière lui une population paniquée à son paroxysme.

Toutefois, seul le chef du village n'était pas affecté par la frayeur, l'esprit trop confus pour ressentir quoi que soi dans l'immédiat.

– _?! … Q-Qu-est-ce que… ?_ lâcha-t-il, étourdi, comme s'il venait de se réveiller d'un très long sommeil.

* * *

Le mont Kurama n'avait pas usurpé sa réputation de plus haut sommet du monde. Son ascension est une véritable épreuve herculéenne, même pour le fils prodige du Rikudō – qui par ailleurs n'est toujours pas au sommet de sa forme. La difficulté n'étant pas sa hauteur monumentale à franchir que la faune qui s'y trouve : des milans carnassiers, de tailles humaines. Trois d'entre eux, armés de naginata, croisèrent la route de l'Ōtsutsuki sous la _satisfaction_ de ce dernier.

Alors que ces rapaces tentaient de saisir l'humain comme ils l'avaient fait avec cette femme quelques heures plus tôt, deux virent leurs pattes aussitôt sectionnés par le sabre d'Indra qui, de ses Shaingan, fixa les yeux de son troisième opposant. Ce dernier acheva ses deux semblables en les empalant de son arme. Il n'était plus maître de son corps…

– _« Très pratique cet arcane »_ , songea Indra en référence du sort qu'il a pu imiter du tengu grâce à son dōjutsu. _Maintenant, emmène-moi vers ton nid !_

Le milan s'exécuta à l'ordre de son nouveau maître, jouant de monture aérienne.

Au cours du trajet, découvrant que la créature avait don de parole, Indra lui ordonna de raconter l'histoire de sa race.

À l'origine, c'était une sous-espèce de milan tout ce qui était de plus banal, animé par une pugnacité sans précédent. Ces oiseaux de proie vouèrent une aversion réciproque envers les habitants du Ryūchidō un sentiment inné s'inscrivant dans l'esprit de ces deux espèces depuis des siècles. Et lorsque les serpents tenaient de maîtriser le Chakra, les milans ont aussitôt imité leur némésis de crainte d'être surpassés par ces derniers. Mais leurs efforts étaient vains, il leur manquait une capacité de contrôle. Les caractéristiques physionomiques de ces rapaces les empêchaient d'employer pleinement leur énergie autrement que pour le vol. C'est alors qu'ils ont décidé de s'hybrider avec l'espèce au contrôle physiologique le plus intéressant : l'Humain.

L'hybridation fut un véritable succès. Le résultat de ces croisements donna naissance aux Tengus.

Les tengus se retrouvaient à pouvoir utiliser du Chakra grâce à des mouvements de mains très spécifiques. De plus, ils découvrirent un don pour les sorts illusoires, qui dopés au Senjutsu faisaient d'eux les précurseurs du Genjutsu. Ces hybrides possédaient également une excroissance qui leur permettait d'emmagasiner de l'énergie naturelle pour ensuite les partager aux milans – étant incapables de malaxer efficacement leur Chakra. Or, chez ces volatiles, cette énergie naturelle était plus difficile à contrôler pour le corps qui prenait du volume en conséquence donnant ainsi naissance à une nouvelle sous-espèce baptisée Karasu.

Ainsi dotés, une horde de milans et de karasus – dirigé par une dizaine de tengus – s'attaquèrent aux serpents du Ryūchidō. Voyant que cette situation risquait de générer d'importants déséquilibres énergétiques sur la planète, le Rikudō Sennin intervient et s'allia aux reptiles pour repousser leur envahisseur. Le conflit animal prît fin avec la mort de tous les tengus présents au champ de bataille. Pour anecdote, c'est grâce à cet évènement que l'Hakuja Sennin accepta d'enseigner les secrets de son art au fils de l'Ermite, en paiement de cette dette indésirable.

Comprenant leur dangerosité, Hagoromo emprisonna les milans sur leur cime par un sceau d'une grande complexité, utilisant leur ADN comme source d'énergie et interdisant ce même ADN d'aller plus loin que les pieds de la montagne. Cependant, ce que le fondateur du Ninshū ignorait est que son Fūin fût inefficace sur l'un des prisonniers… Le seul ayant un ADN qui différait des autres rapaces, le seul tengu qui n'avait pris part au combat et qui avait l'habilité de dissimuler son existence face à son ennemi : Sōjōbō, le dernier des tengus et l'autoproclamé roi du Kuramazan.

Gardant une grave rancœur vis-à-vis de l'Ermite aux Rinnegans, Sōjōbō se jura de reconstruire une nouvelle armée capable de vaincre cet homme et anéantir ses némésis une bonne fois pour toutes. Mais cette armée avait besoin de plus de tengus, et donc plus d'humains avec qui procréer. Toutefois, deux éléments entravaient ce projet. Tout d'abord, les tengus sont des êtres stériles, Sōjōbō ne pouvait donc s'accoupler tandis que ses sujets étaient incapables de quitter le Mont Kurama. Enfin, le Roi Tengu ne pouvait prendre le risque de kidnapper un nombre conséquent de femmes sans attirer l'attention du Rikudō et des populations locales.

Par chance, il se trouvait que le village le plus proche vivait sous un régime théocratique. Sōjōbō profita de cela pour posséder l'esprit du dirigeant via un sort de genjutsu. Par la suite, il lui fit organiser un shugendō* au Kuramazan, afin de pouvoir créé l'illusion d'une troupe belliqueuse en toute quiétude ; de simples êtres intangibles dont l'existence est maintenue grâce au Senjutsu. Après plusieurs jours de préparation, le roi-hybride exécuta son plan et lâcha son armée fantôme sur le village de Kibune… avant de mettre en scène le sauvetage de celui-ci sous les traits du chef Uchiha « invoquant » des karasu – illusoires – repoussant l'envahisseur.

Le plan de Sōjōbō fût une totale réussite : il monta une histoire à laquelle le chef Uchiha avait conclu un pacte avec « les esprits du Mont Kurama », devenant ainsi des héros protecteurs aux yeux des habitants, tandis qu'il fut vénéré comme un messie capable de communiquer avec ces entités ailées. Dès lors il fut aisé pour le Roi Tengu d'instaurer une règle afin de garantir « l'égide des tengus » : le sacrifice annuel d'une femme. La « sacrifiée » permettrait aux milans de féconder de nouveau tengus avant d'être exécutée par la nouvelle progéniture, brisant ainsi leur esprit affectif et d'en faire des soldats sans états d'âme. Mais pour que la fécondation puisse être possible, il fallait que la femme puisse être en mode sennin, et très peu purent parvenir à cet état. Cependant, une offrande par an était le maximum, car davantage aurait eu pour conséquence d'être de trop pour la population qui pourrait noter l'incompétence de leur chef et se tourner vers une instance encore plus importante, bien que moins accessible, le dernier recours : le Rikudō Sennin.

Plusieurs dizaines d'années s'étaient déroulés ainsi dans le village de Kibune. Des années de paix au prix de quelques vies. Et ce fut justement là le problème : nulle menace avait eu lieu ! Et pour quel prix ! Malgré leur culture ésotérique, nombre des habitants sentirent le sophisme émaner des paroles de leur chef. Sōjōbō se devait de remédier à ce problème. Fort heureusement, le destin lui sourit suite à la venue d'Indra. Un parfait étranger, armé, qui se fait agresser par un tengu, et qui y pouvait témoigner de leur existence, pouvait suffire d'avertissement aux quelques scepticismes.

Tel est l'histoire des tengus et du village de Kibune avant la venue de l'Ōtsutsuki…

Et cela lui exècre. La simple pensée qu'Izanami puisse être violée par ces créatures le mit hors de lui.

En cet instant, l'air devenait intenable, glacial… Et pourtant, nous nous sommes qu'à trois mille mètres d'altitude tout juste au-dessus du domicile des tengus : un regroupement de plusieurs cavernes et de nids en mousses géantes.

Ce soudain changement dans l'atmosphère était dû à la violente pression du Chakra d'Indra. Celui-ci, fit son arrivé sur le dos de sa monture ailée qu'il élimina en plein ciel. Aussitôt alertés par cet atterrissage fracassant, un duo de tengu ainsi qu'une masse de milans et de karasu affluèrent sur les lieux, prêts au combat. Combat qui leur semble mal parti tellement ils étaient… effrayés.

L'humain – ou plutôt _le démon_ – qui se tenait face à eux brandissait la tête de leur monarque de sa main gauche, et les menaça de son sabre ensanglanté avec la main droite, prêt à bondir pour les éviscérer le tout en piétinant sur le cadavre du rapace qu'il venait d'abattre. Son aura meurtrière, limite asphyxiante, leur inspirait la crainte, n'osant faire le moindre mouvement sous peine d'être anéanti.

La mise en scène d'Indra avait fait son effet.

Au vu de sa condition physique, et désireux de secourir Izanami au plus vite, l'homme au Sharingan voulait jouer la carte de l'intimidation profitant de leurs instinct _animal_ pour leur retirer toute velléité de se battre.

– _« Au final, ce ne sont rien de plus que des animaux »_ , pensa Indra avant de prendre une voix d'outre-tombe, Sharingan actifs. **_La femme… que vous avez enlevée… où est-elle… ?_**

Il n'eut pour seule réponse qu'un silence mortuaire. Pourtant, grâce à ses yeux vermillon, il parvient à déceler la micro-expression de certains où leur regard fixait une des cavernes alentour ; caverne que l'Ōtsutsuki y atteint au pas de course.

À l'intérieur, ses yeux affichaient la rage, le dégoût, la peine… mais surtout… le reflet d'une femme nue et inconscience, recroquevillée dans un tas de lambeaux que furent ses vêtements, le corps souillé par des marques de griffes ainsi que d'un liquide blanchâtre par-ci et là.

Elle venait d'être violée !

Pendant quelques secondes, Indra resta immobile. Un linceul de chakra indigo recouvrait son corps.

D'un air sobre et d'une démarche lente, l'Aîné s'avança vers les deux tengus avant de disparaître. Sans que ces derniers ne réagissent, leurs gorges furent chacun tranchées d'un coup de sabre, mettant fin aux derniers tengus existant sur cette terre. Les autres rapaces n'osèrent réagir contre cette _créature_ qui venait d'abattre leurs meilleurs éléments. Leurs instincts hurlant la fuite, une fuite toutefois impossible puisqu'ils sont prisonniers de cette montagne. Cet homme leur a privé de leurs derniers espoirs de salut, contraints d'attendre la fin en ce lieu « exigu et vierge de proies ». Un sort pire que la mort que leur infligea le fils du Rikudō pour leurs actes abjects.

Faisant volte-face au duo d'hybrides qui chutèrent vers le royaume d'Hadès, Indra se précipita vers Izanami. Il ôta son manteau de voyage pour couvrir la jeune femme dans le tissu, avant de la prendre en berceau. L'expression grave, l'homme la serra fermement avant de quitter les lieux, elle avait besoin d'un médecin au plus vite !

* * *

 ***** Deux jours plus tard *****

Pour la première fois depuis _cette scène_ , Izanami ouvrit les yeux dans une bouffée de peur, avant de réaliser qu'elle se trouvait chez elle, en sécurité, loin de ce cauchemar.

Nous revoilà dans cette pièce pittoresque qu'est le séjour de la jeune Uchiha. Le contexte fut le même qu'il y'a deux jours mise à part que les rôles du blessé et du veilleur s'inversèrent.

En effet, l'homme qu'elle avait sauvé et restée à son chevet lui rendit la pareille.

– _Vous voilà réveillée_ , fit Indra d'un ton affectueux. _N'ayez crainte, vous êtes hors de danger de ces créatures_ , poursuit-il avec le visage confiant.

Il enchaîna ensuite sur la machination des tengus, de la situation actuelle du village de Kibune.

Village dont les habitants avaient également appris la vérité de la bouche de l'Ōtsutsuki, soutenu par le témoignage du patriarche Uchiha, victime de l'emprise du roi-tengu.

Au cours de la convalescence d'Izanami, une session s'était déroulée dans la place centrale, sur lequel un exode fût voté à la majorité, jugeant trop risqué de rester dans les environs du Kuramazan.

– _Je vois…_ murmura la jeune femme, le regard inerte, l'esprit à peine remis de son traumatisme. _Merci… J'aimerais vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait_ …

– _Inutile. Je n'ai fait que m'acquitter de ma dette. Je vous dois une vie après tout._

– _Mais vous n'avez pas seulement sauvé qu'une vie…_ rétorqua-t-elle en se relevant délicatement de son futon (lit japonais), laissant révéler sa tenue d'Ève à son sauveur qui dissimula grossièrement sa gêne. _Vous avez également garanti la survie de mon père et de notre peuple. C'est pourquoi… j'aimerais que vous acceptiez mes remerciements… du plus profond de mon être…_

Au fil de ces paroles, le cœur des deux protagonistes s'accélère sous une symphonie palpable.

Au fil des secondes, leurs corps s'approchèrent tels deux astres s'attirant mutuellement sous l'effet de la gravité.

Et puis vient alors la collision des deux corps… Cet instant fatidique où les lèvres d'Indra se posèrent sur ceux d'Izanami.

Un baiser qui scella bien plus que le destin de ces deux êtres…

Beaucoup plus…

* * *

 _ **Ton père t'ignore… t'ignore… t'ignore …**_

 _ **Tu lui dépite… dépite… dépite…**_

 _ **…**_

 _ **Tu n'es qu'un ersatz d'Ashura… d'Ashura… Ashura…**_

 _ **Il te surpasse… surpasse… surpasse…**_

 _ **…**_

 _ **Tu es faible… Ötsutsuki Indra…**_

 _ **Faible… Faible… Faible… faible… faible …**_

 _ **FAIBLE !**_

 _ **…**_

 _ **…**_

 _ **…**_

 _ **Tues-là… Tues-là… -là… -là… -là…**_

 _ **Et tu obtiendras la Puissance… Puissance… Puissance…**_

!

Ça recommence !

Ces paroles qui hantaient sans cesse les nuits d'Indra depuis que son père lui a _tourné le dos_ pour se consacrer à la formation d'Ashura. Mais ces dernières semaines, ce cauchemar gagnait en intensité en abordant la mort d'Izanami… De celle qui lui réconfortait chaque nuit, adoucissant son esprit pour ne pas sombrer dans la paranoïa.

Un mois s'était envolé depuis l'aventure au mont Kurama.

Les habitants de Kibune, sous la tutelle d'Indra, avaient trouvé un endroit où bâtir une nouvelle vie. La construction de leur nouveau foyer avança de bon train tandis que la relation entre Indra et Izanami évolua au stade de fiancé.

Alors qu'ils préparèrent leur future union, le couple eut la visite d'une effraie messager où ils apprirent qu'Hagoromo était mourant et qu'il sollicita la présence de ses fils quant au sujet épineux de la succession.

C'est tout naturellement qu'Indra répondit à cette convocation, accompagné de sa dulcinée pour la présenter à son père et, inconsciemment, en faire un poids supplémentaire concernant sa réussite et sa supériorité sur son frère. Mais quelle fut sa réaction lorsqu'il apprit qu'Ashura s'était non seulement marié et qu'il était à la tête d'un clan réunissant tous ceux qui avaient soutenu dans sa vie clan baptisé « Senju » en référence aux infinies prouesses que l'on peut accomplir avec un millier de mains*.

La venue inattendue d'Izanami emplit de joie Hagoromo, satisfait de découvrir que son fils aîné avait ouvert ses sentiments pour une autre personne. Mais cela rendait sa décision pour l'héritage plus amer à annoncer puisqu'il confia son titre et ses pouvoirs à son fils cadet, incarnant les valeurs du Ninshū. Et ce fût sur son lit de mort que le Rikudō émit sa dernière volonté, qu'Indra puisse collaborer avec son frère pour perpétuer le développement du Ninshū.

Cependant, l'aîné ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, prétendant le droit d'ainesse et révoquant la philosophie d'Ashura.

S'ensuivit par la suite d'un duel fratricide à la place du deuil.

Leurs échanges d'armes opposant le sabre de l'aîné et le bâton du cadet furent terribles.

Alors qu'ils se jettent l'un sur l'autre au sommet de leur demeure d'enfance, la Lune brillait d'un éclat inédit : le rouge.

Du sang allait couler ce soir…

* * *

 ** _*SPASH*_**

…et du sang coulât !

Mais à la surprise générale, ce n'était pas le sang d'Ashura ou d'Indra qui giclait sous les lueurs de l'astre lunaire.

Les deux frères étaient tellement focalisés dans leur action qu'ils ignoraient l'intervention d'un troisième individu. Ce dernier s'interposait en implorant aux deux hommes de s'arrêter, mais autant l'un que l'autre ne pouvait arrêter leur mouvement.

Et l'un d'eux versa le premier sang, sous l'effroi du second frère.

– **_IZANAMIIIIIIIIIIIIII !_**

Un supplice pour Indra de posséder le Sharingan. Sa perception du temps s'était compressée avant même de s'autoriser un battement de cils, vivant cette scène au ralenti avec un détail quasi chirurgical. Une scène figée sur la jeune Uchiha, dont le corps oscillant fut empalé par le bō d'Ashura au niveau de l'abdomen droit.

Au fur et à mesure que le corps de l'Uchiha chutait, la colère d'Indra s'amplifiât silencieusement.

Et lorsqu'elle fut rattrapée par le fondateur du clan Senju, le brun extériorisait sa rage, sa rapidité et son chakra plus agressifs que jamais.

Sentant la menace émaner de son frère dépourvu de lucidité, Ashura accumula une grande quantité de chakra naturel dans son poing droit.

– _Kawazu Kumite,_ _Ken Senhebi o Oidashi !_ (Kata du crapaud, le poing expulsant un millier de serpents)

Une puissante bourrasque de chakra Senjutsu émettait du poing de l'homme aux iris batraciens, propulsant par la suite Indra à plusieurs lieux de distance, délogeant au passage une dizaine de tuiles dont la plupart heurtèrent le corps de la cible.

Percutant arbre après arbre, la course d'Indra continua jusqu'à ce qu'il fût violemment stoppé par la pente d'une falaise. Toutefois, comme si toute cette aventure lui était jamais arrivé, l'aîné se releva sans mal – si ce n'est que quelques écorchures – et partit rejoindre son frère, l'esprit envahi par le désir de le _massacrer_.

Mais arrivé sur les lieux, il n'y avait plus âme qui vivait.

Ashura avait fui… Et Izanami disparut…

Au pied des traces de sang de sa fiancée, le brun s'effondra pitoyablement au sol, revivant en boucle l'instant fatidique comme dans un kaléidoscope.

Son regard était aussi confus que l'esprit. C'était… difficile à décrire. On y décelait de la tristesse, de l'euphorie, de la folie, de l'affectation, de la rage, de la résignation… Une myriade de sentiments qui tourbillonnaient dans ses yeux. Littéralement ! Les tomoes de son Sharingan se mutaient frénétiquement en une forme spiralée.

C'était l'éveil du Mangekyō Sharingan.

 **WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !**

Un cri retentit et semblait pouvoir être perçu à des kilomètres à la ronde. Elle transmettait le supplice d'un homme qui venait de perdre sa moitié par un coup traître. L'écho était d'une telle froideur qu'il poussait les animaux de la région à une migration sans retour.

Mais cela ne s'arrêtait pas là.

La peine d'Indra ne se fit pas seulement entendre, il pouvait être vue, non pas sous la forme de larmes mais de flammes noires, lâchés vers le ciel étoilé avant de retomber aux alentours. La flamme d'amour que l'Uchiha avait réanimé de son cœur s'était noirci par la haine, ne désirant brûler l'ennemi pour ne laisser aucune trace.

En quelques secondes, tout était englouti dans un braiser d'ébène : herbe, arbres… et même… le foyer d'Hagoromo. Malgré tout, sans même songer un instant au corps de son père qui se consumait dans la demeure embrasée, Indra était envahi par une sensation de bien-être. Il sentait _ce_ _pouvoir_ sillonner ses veines. Il voyait _ce_ _pouvoir_ que ses yeux pouvaient lui apporter. _Ce pouvoir_ démesuré qui lui incitait la rage de vaincre l'objet de sa peine à tout prix.

 _Il_ lui avait tout pris : sa fierté… son Père… et Izanami, la première et seule personne qui lui avait offert les merveilleux instants de sa vie.

À cet instant, le crépitement des flammes était accompagné d'un rire macabre avant de s'estomper dans le silence de la nuit, ne laissant derrière qu'un enfer noir.

* * *

Suite à ce tragique accident, Indra retourna au mont Kurama pour requérir le pouvoir qu'il avait destitué pour l'amour et l'honneur. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre et tellement de pouvoir à acquérir, à commencer par le Senjutsu. Bien qu'il persuada les milans à l'aider dans sa quête de puissance – en échange de briser le sceau qui les prive de leur liberté –, l'Ōtsutsuki découvrit que son corps n'était pas suffisamment _vigoureux_ pour supporter la puissance de la nature.

Le Senjutsu inaccessible, Indra s'intéressa à la façon dont les animaux malaxèrent leur chakra avec des positions codifiées des mains, les mudrās qu'ils nommèrent. Jusque-là, il comptait sur son immense énergie spirituelle pour employer le chakra comme lui avait enseigné son père, tandis que les milans comptaient plus sur leur énergie corporelle. Mais la méthode des mudrās lui ouvrit de nouvelles perspectives, comme la possibilité de malaxer les deux types d'énergies et ainsi altérer la nature même du chakra. Et c'est ainsi qu'il parvenait à transformer le chakra en flammes.

Le feu… élément divin qui changea les primates en Hommes. Et maintenant, il marqua le changement du Ninshū en Ninjutsu !

Cependant, cela ne suffisait pas pour l'homme au Sharingan. Ces flammes étaient moins intenses et moins dévastatrices que lors de cette fameuse nuit. Il comprit alors que ses nouvelles pupilles y étaient pour quelque chose, puisqu'ils étaient détenteurs d'une source opulente de chakra. Dès lors, il passa les prochains mois sur la maîtrise de cette source d'énergie et y développer de nouveaux sorts : comme reproduire ces brasiers de jais, ou encore concevoir une illusion qui infligerait à son frère le même supplice qu'il avait vécu au ralenti et à répétition, tel un kaléidoscope.

Et ce fut à ce moment qu'il trouva l'inspiration.

Certains mythes racontent qu'il à fallu sept jours pour que le monde fût créé. Sept jours… c'est plus que suffisant pour ces flammes noires de réduire à néant une simple vie. Une journée pour dévorer la chair, une autre pour rogner les os ; cela se fera lentement pour prolonger l'agonie du pécheur. Le troisième jour sera consacré à l'existence du condamné : l'éradication de ses cendres ; son essence le suivra au lendemain, empêchant ainsi son âme de trouver le repos. Aux aurores suivants, la terre qui a supporté la vie du pécheur sera englouti, tandis que les souvenirs envers ce dernier seront consumés dans la lumière. Et au septième jour, les flammes s'estomperont paisiblement.

Telle est la sanction de la divinité du Soleil, Amateratsu.

La Lune, astre majestueux dont l'éclat éclipse sa radieuse sœur. Mais ce n'est que tromperie, une illusion… Glacial et stérile, tel est le véritable aspect de la Lune. Jaloux, l'astre d'argent usa d'arcanes pour usurper la beauté lumineuse du Soleil, tel un miroir reflétant la splendeur d'une fleur de lotus. Par cet acte, il se condamna à être ce qu'il ne sera jamais, voir ce qu'il ne pourra jamais atteindre et rêver de ce qu'il ne sera jamais accompli.

Telle est la malédiction du dieu de la Lune, Tsukuyomi.

Son esprit torturé par la Lune et son corps brûlé par le Soleil.

Tel sera le châtiment auquel devra répondre Ashura…

… pour avoir pris la vie d'Uchiha Izanami.

Quant au bourreau qui exécutera la sentence, il ne sera nul autre que la haine à laquelle le Juge donna forme. Un être si belliqueux que sa seule présence offensait la sérénité de la Nature, d'où le port d'un bouclier le protégeant de tous les assauts de la Terre. Un être si abhorré qu'il attira toute la malveillance du monde, d'où le port d'une épée pour faire face aux plus grandes atrocités. Un bourreau réputé pour avoir plongé le monde dans les ténèbres, le dieu déchu de l'Orage et des tempêtes, Susano'o.

Des techniques portant des noms de divinités, en hommage au culte de sa bien-aimée.

* * *

Suite à ce tragique accident, Ashura retourna à la résidence de son défunt père, ou plutôt de ce qu'il en restait à son grand chagrin : un terrain vide et calciné où quelques résidus de braises noires y subsistaient. C'est devant ce triste spectacle, que l'héritier du Ninshū décida de restaurer ces terres pour y bâtir une sépulture décente au grand Rikudō Sennin.

Sa première tâche fut de purifier la zone de ses feux de l'enfer. Mais devant leur nature inexhaustible, l'Ōtsutsuki fit appel aux compétences de sa femme, originaire d'une famille d'Onmyōji* de l'actuel Oni no Kuni. Usante de sorts inédits, cette dernière réussit à sceller des flammes dans des parchemins, laissant ainsi le champ libre à son mari pour la suite.

Par la suite d'expériences intensives et insolites – mêlant Senjutsu, énergie Yang et autres éléments –, Ashura parvint à altérer son chakra en une source abondante de vie, ce qui lui permettait d'entrer en résonance avec la végétation. Dès lors, des mois durant, il transforma peu à peu cet espace stérile en une forêt luxuriante, duquel l'atmosphère apaisante attira une nouvelle faune.

Sa tâche terminée, le fils cadet laissa derrière lui un monument de pierre entouré par un shimenawa (corde utilisée au japon pour délimiter une enceinte sacrée), à la mémoire de l'homme et du père qui a sauvé le monde.

Parallèlement à la restauration des terres du Rikudō, Ashura ne lésinait pas d'entraînement pour perfectionner ses compétences de combat. Cela en prévision de _ce jour fatidique_. Et finalement, ce jour s'annonça, alerté par un milan qui délivra l'ultimatum d'Indra : un dernier face-à-face où tout sera réglé par le sang pour le sang…

* * *

 ***Pause culture**

 **•** Le shugendō est une sorte de quête spirituelle pratiqué dans les montagnes japonaises.

 **•** Les Tengus sont des entités mythiques errant dans les forêts et montages nippones, communément représentés sous l'aspect d'un corbeau anthropomorphe (un long nez remplaçant parfois le bec) vêtu d'habits de moine. Ils possédaient un vaste panel de pouvoirs : la télépathie, la téléportation, s'introduire dans les rêves des humains, créer des illusions, et changer d'apparence.

Tantôt craint pour leur cruauté, tantôt adorés pour leur bonté, tantôt abhorré pour leur malice… la nature d'un Tengu divergeait selon l'âme de celui qui le croise, ainsi que l'époque où on narrait son récit. Aux débuts clamés comme des créatures malfaisantes, chaotiques et sournoises, l'image du Tengu s'est peu à peu adouci au fil des siècles. Ils sont désormais vus comme les gardiens de lieux sacrés, s'en prenant à ceux qui désobéissent aux lois ou dont le comportement n'est pas correct tel que les samouraïs vaniteux, les prêtres arrogants, les arrivistes, et les orgueilleux.

Les Tengus ont également la réputation d'être les meilleurs instructeurs d'arts martiaux, dont ils faisaient parfois profiter des humains. Nombreux ont prétendu avoir été providentiellement inspiré par les conseils avisés de l'un d'eux au cours de leur excursion dans les montagnes (shugendō) ou lors d'un rêve. Ce serait grâce aux enseignements de Sōjōbō, roi des Tengus, que le fameux Minamoto-no-Yoshitsune doit ses compétences au sabre. On dit même qu'ils ont enseigné la magie et l'art de la furtivité aux hommes, faisant d'eux les premiers maîtres ninjas.

Si vous aimez les anecdotes, vous allez être servis avec les tengus, ils ont de nombreux points communs avec les Uchiha (en plus de certains détails précédemment cités) :

→ Ils seraient des descendants de Susano'o ;

→ Leur roi, Sōjōbō, vit dans le mont Kurama ;

→ Nombre d'entre eux sont illustrés avec un ha-uchiwa (« éventail de plumes ») ;

→ Ils était des ennemis des adeptes du bouddhisme (et dans Naruto, le clan Senju à beaucoup de références liées au bouddhiste) ;

→ Certains kamis (divinités shintoïstes) ont été représentés sous les traits d'un tengu, on peut citer Saruta-hiko (kami de la terre) et Izuna Gongen (kami du mont Izuna) ;

→ Par ailleurs, Izuna Gongen est un tengu qui utilise les renards comme familier (et vu que Kyūbi/Kurama est un renard, le rapprochement peut être rapidement déduit) ;

→ De nos jours, une expression japonaise, tengu ni naru (« devenir un tengu »), est employée pour décrire une personne vantarde (personnalité typique chez le clan Uchiha).

 **•** Senju (千手) signifie « 1000 mains », une sorte de métaphore utilisée par les japonais pour dire qu'on peut faire une infinité de possibilités avec 1000 mains. Par ailleurs, le troisième databook définit les Senju comme « le clan aux 1000 compétences ».

 **•** Un Onmyōji est une personne qui pratique l'Onmyōdō, une sorte de science ésotérique destinée à la divination et à la lutte contre des forces maléfiques. Cette doctrine est notamment basée sur la philosophie des cinq éléments ( _Wu Xing_ en chinois) et du yin-yang.


	10. Sōzoku (FIN)

**Sōzoku**

 **(Héritages):**

(dernière partie)

 _«_ _L'héritage n'est qu'une forme de réincarnation._ _»_

(...)

* * *

L'explosion de lumière gagnait en ampleur. Son intensité, de taille comme d'éclat, était telle qu'elle pouvait être parfaitement distinguée depuis la Lune. Intrigués, les occupants de cet astre d'argent observèrent en silence cet étrange et inquiétant phénomène ; parmi eux, un vieil homme, caractérisé par deux protubérances émergeants de son front pâle et ridé. À ses pieds était agrippé un petit garçon, effrayé, que l'ancien le réconforta sans quitter du regard la déflagration blanche.

– _Hagoromo… Si seulement…_

* * *

De retour sur la planète, dans un lieu immaculé où l'espace et le temps semblent être coupés à la réalité, les frères ennemis étaient toujours face-à-face, exténués, visages tuméfiés. Leurs vêtements en lambeaux laissent apercevoir de multiples blessures graves.

Ashura souffrait de brûlures profondes disséminées sur la moitié gauche de son corps. Grâce à son bandeau frontal, une bonne partie de sa tête avait été épargnée des dommages, contrairement à Indra qui avait l'œil droit crevé ainsi qu'une entaille béante sur son front. Mais le visage de ce dernier n'était pas le plus à plaindre : des morceaux de son armure s'enfonçaient ci-et-là sur l'ensemble de son torse, dégoulinant de sang.

Leur état était tel que l'un comme l'autre allait succomber de leurs blessures s'ils n'étaient pas rapidement traitées. Pourtant, par la seule force de leur volonté, ils tenaient debout, les yeux dans les yeux, sans prêter attention à la douleur ou à l'environnement vide.

En cet instant, il n'y avait plus de Susano'o, plus de Mahāyanā. Ni de dōjutsu, ni de senjutsu. Ni de quoi que ce soit d'autre hormis deux êtres puisant leurs dernières forces, s'élançant l'un à l'autre avec toute la détermination du monde d'anéantir l'adversaire.

Un retour au départ pour un ultime assaut.

C'était l'heure des poings.

 _ **ASHURAAAAAAA !**_

 _ **INDRAAAAAAA !**_

Leur coup finissait mutuellement leur course sur la joue de l'autre. Mais alors que leur tête aurait pu être projetée en arrière, les protagonistes, dans un effort et une volonté surhumaine, conclurent ce pugilat d'un coup de boule réciproque.

Les fils d'Hagoromo s'écroulèrent au sol, vidés de toute énergie.

Dans le monde martial, on raconte que si deux opposants extrêmement puissants s'affrontent, il leur arrive parfois que, l'espace d'un instant, le flux du temps peut leur paraître figé. Ce phénomène survient uniquement que lorsque leurs sens arrivent à leur paroxysme. Dans cet état, il leur est même possible d'accéder aux pensées de l'autre au moment de leur échange.

Dans ce cas présent, lors de la collision de leur ninjutsu, Indra et Ashura se sont vu être littéralement transportés sur un autre plan temporel, tandis que leur coup de tête, révélait leurs consciences profondes, sous l'ahurissement des deux hommes.

Ashura décelait, au-delà du masque de haine de son frère, la morosité et… la jalousie ?! Le frère qu'il avait tant respecté serait jaloux de lui ? En d'autres circonstances, il se serait amusé de cette révélation. Mais avec le recul, l'héritier du Ninshū comprit avec peine la profondeur de cet ironie : lui qui était envieux de la force de l'aîné, voilà que ce dernier était jaloux du charisme du cadet.

Pour Indra, la révélation est de toute autre nature : un fragment de souvenir.

[~~~]

L'aîné, au travers les yeux de son frère, se trouva dans une pièce assez spacieuse, avec, à ses côtés, une femme rousse, débordante de vie sa "fameuse" épouse. Il y avait également un troisième individu, allongé sur un lit. Pour une raison quelconque, l'apparence de cette personne était très ombragée, empêchant toute identification possible. Dans cette scène, Ashura venait prendre aux nouvelles de cet inconnu, visiblement alangui. Ce dernier remerciait le cadet Ōtsutsuki pour ces soins et son hospitalité, avec la promesse de lui régler sa dette par un quelconque moyen, ce à quoi l'homme rétorquait par _« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je suis déjà promis à quelqu'un d'autre… »_ d'une voix tendre. La réplique d'Ashura jeta un blanc à la situation. Son interprétation naïve avait lâché un rire discret chez l'individu, tout en réveillant la colère de sa femme dont la chevelure flamboyante la faisait ressembler à un volcan en éruption.

Dissipant ce malentendu, Ashura prenait un ton sérieux en révélant qu'il avait constaté quelque chose pendant les soins de l'être mystère. Divulguant la découverte, ce dernier se dévoila à l'esprit d'Indra, l'éblouissant de sa radieuse lumière.

[~~~]

Les deux frères étaient de retour à cet espace incolore, ventre à terre, leurs têtes disposées face-à-face, séparés par un espace de quelques centimètres.

À ces illuminations, leurs réactions furent contradictoires. L'un restait sans-voix tandis que le second…

– _A-Ashura…_

C'était une voix faible et haletante, mais qui n'avait pas perdu de son ton acéré. Pourtant, elle n'était ni froide ni même agressive. Juste une simple énonciation des faits.

– _J'avais connu la reconnaissance, mais tu me l'as dérobé…_ _J'avais connu la sérénité, mais tu me l'as privé… J'avais connu l'amour, mais tu me l'as arraché… Et maintenant que j'apprends la survie de ma femme,… tu me l'as dissimulée…_

– _In…dra…_

L'appelé vomit du sang, chacun de ses mots lui serrait davantage son cœur, tant métaphoriquement que littéralement. Mais il n'avait pas achevé sa tirade. Le dernier reproche devrait être révélé à vive voix.

– _Mais le pire… C'EST DE CACHER À UN HOMME QU'IL VA ÊTRE PÈRE… !_ tonna-t-il avec rage. _DE LUI CHACHER L'EXISTENCE DE SON ENFANT… DE SA FAMILLE… !_

– _Ceci est regrettable… mais tu n'es pas sans blâme dans cette histoire… mon frère_ , rétorqua Ashura dans une voix à la fois ferme et fade. _Elle n'a cessé de te rechercher… mais tu restais introuvable. Et même… si j'avais quelques soupçons sur ta localisation… j'ai préféré de lui épargner… de ce que tu es devenu… OUVRE LES YEUX INDRA ! REGARDE-TOI… ! Quel aurait été sa réaction en te voyant ainsi ?! Comment envisageras-tu d'élever un enfant dans ton état actuel ?! Que dirait Iza— !_

– _NE PRONONCE PLUS SON NOM, ORDURE !_

Les deux Ōtsutsuki restèrent silencieux, pesant leurs discours, jusqu'à ce qu'Indra reprenne la parole, aussi glacial que les cavernes du Pays des Neiges.

– _L'amour fraternel… ou la force intimidante… Nous avons eu des divergences… quant à la manière de perpétuer… l'œuvre de notre Père. Mais… grâce à toi… j'ai "ouvert les yeux"… L'amour du pouvoir… L'amour pour sa patrie… L'amour pour les richesses… L'amour pour les batailles… L'amour pour ses idéaux… L'amour pour son prochain… Comprends-tu, Ashura… L'amour est la source de la guerre ! Les Hommes sont prêts à tout… pour concrétiser leur amour. Et lorsqu'ils leur sont destitués,… ils deviennent des bêtes rongées par le désespoir, la jalousie et la haine… Tu as fait d'Ōtsutsuki Indra… le monstre que je suis… Ma haine ne sera jamais assouvie… Elle maudira mes descendants… jusqu'à la fin des temps… SOIS-EN CERTAIN !_

– _… Ce ne sont là… que les paroles d'un être… qui a perdu tout espoir en ce en quoi notre Père… s'était battu_ , renvoya le cadet épuisé, un mince filet rougeâtre s'échappant de ses lèvres. _Mais si tu dis vrai,… alors mes descendants se chargeront… de contenir ta haine avec la même ardeur… qui m'a permis de t'affronter,… jusqu'au jour où elle disparaîtra… pour ne laisser place… qu'à la fraternité._

…

Ainsi furent les dernières paroles des fils d'Hagoromo.

L'un quittait ce monde le sourire aux lèvres à l'idée que ses héritiers se réconcilieront avec ceux de son aîné.

L'autre afficha un air mépris devant l'expression si caractéristique de son cadet.

* * *

Le retour à la réalité.

C'est sous une pluie battante que le combat fratricide s'acheva. Une averse semblant refléter les larmes d'un père qui pleure ses enfants tel Niobé*.

La scène de combat était tel qu'il serait euphémisme de dire qu'une catastrophe naturelle s'y était déchaînée.

Non, parler de naturel serait quelque peu inexact, puisque ce désordre a été causé par deux hommes qui se sont battus pour leurs idéaux…

Mais alors que mort et dévastation hantaient la zone, une étrange masse noire humanoïde s'émergea du sol, tout près des cadavres des deux combattants… Tout près du corps d'Indra

 _ **– Tu as perdu…**_

La chose avait don de parole, mais était dépourvu de l'office approprié pour l'exprimer. Il n'avait d'ailleurs aucun orifice hormis deux yeux luisants d'un jaune perçant l'obscurité des lieux.

– **_Malgré de t'avoir fait prendre conscience de ton potentiel, tu n'as pas été en mesure de vaincre ton frère._**

Durant toute la vie d'Indra, _il_ était là…

La voix qui avait entretenu sa jalousie durant ses sommeils, c'était _lui_.

Les pas instinctifs qui l'avaient guidé vers le mont Kurama, c'était _lui_.

Et Izanami, c'était _lui_ qui l'avait fait trébucher vers son tragique accident.

 _Il_ était la main qui avait façonné l'esprit d'Indra, le plus malléable des fils d'Hagoromo.

Cela dans le but de le faire guerroyer contre Ashura.

Cela dans l'intérêt de _sa_ mission.

– **_Heureusement… vous avez semé derrière vous des graines…_**

Des graines qui – par ailleurs – ne devraient plus tarder à germer.

Au sein de deux familles, un heureux évènement se profilait.

L'un d'eux célébrait la naissance du premier enfant née au sein des Senju. Un magnifique bambin devenu un symbole auprès du clan qui festoyait cette nouvelle dans la joie et la fraternité.

Parallèlement, la même scène se reconstituait du côté de la maison Uchiha, à quelques détails près. Tel son homologue mythologique*, Izanami décéda peu de temps après avoir donné naissance à son enfant, la santé et l'esprit trop faibles pour supporter l'épreuve de l'accouchement qui prit une tournure tragique.

 _ **– …Et une fois à maturités, une nouvelle ère s'éclora à vous. Peu importe le temps que cela prendra, vous serez libre… Kaa-san…**_

La vie de deux grands hommes s'éteignait…

… tandis que celle de leurs enfants vienne de commencer…

… ainsi que le début de leur héritage.

Un legs transmis de génération en génération au cours du prochain millénaire.

L'ère de l'amour…

L'ère de la haine…

L'ère des Shinobi…

Tel est leur Héritage.

* * *

 ***Pause culture**

 **•** Niobé est un personnage de la mythologie grecque reconnue pour son chagrin à la vue de la mort de ses enfants. Sa douleur fut si grande que Zeus, pris de pitié, là changea en pierre d'où jaillissait une source alimentée par ses larmes abondantes.

 **•** Dans la mythologie japonaise, Izanami est brûlée à mort en accouchant le dieu du feu, Kagutsuchi. D'ailleurs, dans le manga, « Kagutsuchi » est le nom de la technique qui manipule la forme aux flammes d'Amateratsu.

* * *

Et voilà enfin la conclusion de ce combat de titan, de qui devait être à l'origine un One Shot ! (donc ne soyez pas surpris au fait que cette partie soit courte comparée aux trois autres)

J'en profite pour vous annoncer que mon partenaire de fiction, KuramaSenju, a publié sur ce site un cross-over entre les univers de Naruto et DBZ (les saiyens envahissent le monde ninja !). Je ne peux que vous conseiller de le lire, les envahisseurs auront fort à faire et certains éléments obscurs de ces deux mangas seront traités !

Quant à moi, je vous dis à la prochaine pour un OS sur ...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sasori !

Ou Hidan !

...Vous verrez bien ; )


	11. Sōzoku (épilogue)

Bon'ichiwa !

En attendant le One shot sur Hidan ou Sasori, voici un petit épilogue (de l'histoire d'Indra et d'Ashura.

* * *

 **Sōzoku**

 **(Héritages):**

(épilogue)

 _Quelques décennies plus tard…_

La disparition des frères ennemis plongea leurs clans dans la mélancolie la plus totale, laissant derrière-eux un environnement sombre pour leur progéniture. Le fils d'Indra, Uchiha Hachiman, avait tellement pleuré sa mère que ses yeux en restaient éternellement rouges, devenant par la suite un homme surprotecteur pour ne jamais revivre une telle expérience. Senju Rakshasa, fils d'Ashura, remua ciel et terre pour retrouver son père – resté sans nouvelle depuis sa naissance. Mais fut un jour où il se présenta devant les Uchiha, les dénonçant d'être responsables de la disparition du fondateur Senju, une vérité découverte dans des circonstances aussi étranges qu'obscures ; ce à quoi Hachiman démenti farouchement ces accusations sans fondements. Le temps passa et les dénonciations s'enchaînaient dans un contexte de plus en plus tendu…

 _Près de 100 ans plus tard…_

Uchiha Shikuhi est le cadet de trois magnifiques sœurs ; il affectionnait tant ces dernières qu'il se considérait comme leur mari et leur champion. Pourtant, l'aînée – représentante du clan de l'éventail – tomba éprise de son homologue Senju, Taigu, malgré la tension qui régnait entre leurs deux familles. Alors que cette amour symbolisait l'espoir d'une paix entre les clans ennemis, Shikuhi, découvrant cette relation secrète, tua sa sœur, se sentant trahi par cette dernière. Son acte faisait de l'Uchiha le premier à s'éveiller au Mangekyō depuis son aïeul, Indra. Par la suite, il accusa Taigu d'être le meurtrier, prétextant un complot visant à s'emparer du pouvoir des Uchiha. C'est alors que les Senju et les Uchiha entrèrent officiellement en guerre.

 _Près de 200 ans plus tard…_

Au sein des Uchiha, les porteurs du Sharingan s'éveillaient à profusion. Toutefois, ce Dōjutsu fût considéré comme étant la source de tous leurs malheurs depuis ces deux derniers siècles. Aussi, une purge s'organisa, divisant le clan en deux. Nombreux furent exécutés, d'autres voyaient leurs yeux arrachés, forçant ceux qui ont éveillé les yeux rouges à le cacher. Mais une résistance se fit par le bouche à oreille entre ceux qui ont éveillé le Sharingan. Une guerre civile éclatera alors, aisément remporté par les possesseurs du Dōjutsu, moins nombreux mais beaucoup plus forts, et dirigés par la troisième réincarnation d'Indra, Uchiha Sōhei.

Devant la dangerosité et le barbarisme qu'animait les Uchiha, Senju Yamagōshi, inspiré des légendes de son ancêtre, décida de se rendre au Mont Myōboku et de forcer un pacte avec Gamamaru. Ce dernier contesta, refusant de mêler les siens dans une « _guerre apocalyptique_ » qu'il aurait prédite dans un futur proche. Frustré, le Senju se mit alors à repousser les limites de son corps, tel Ashura jadis. Cependant, il succomba en délivrant ce qui devait être interdit : la puissance de la huitième porte.

 _Près de 300 ans plus tard…_

Guidé par de sombres voix, Hinari Uchiha découvrit la stèle de son clan et les textes qu'elle contenait. Celle-ci devint rapidement le centre d'études des Uchiha. Mais il fut bien vite évident que la quantité d'informations qu'elle pouvait fournir était directement – et uniquement – liée à la puissance du Dōjutsu de son lecteur. Ainsi commença la course à la puissance et à la connaissance chez les plus valeureux Uchiha, parmi lesquels Hinari qui, aveuglé par son avidité, alla jusqu'à tuer son meilleur ami dans cette quête. Il s'éveilla au Mangekyō Sharingan et sa nouvelle lecture lui appris de nombreux secrets, parmi lesquels on trouvait notamment le contrôle des Bijūs…  
Itabeima Senju, considéré comme le meilleur informateur du monde, avait suivi dans les grandes lignes les sombres desseins du clan adverse. Ses recherches lui permirent de maîtriser les reliques du Rikudō. Cette découverte ouvrit la voie à de nouvelles façons d'utiliser le Chakra. C'était la naissance des sceaux.  
Les deux clans s'engagèrent alors dans de nouveaux combats dont la violence atteignait son paroxysme, les Bijūs étant systématiquement utilisés comme pions. Cela pris fin au moment où une fraction de Senju, voyant autre chose que des armes de destruction massive chez les créatures de Chakra, décida de les sceller pour les disperser à travers le monde, où ils seraient libérés une fois leur attrait écarté. Cette branche de Senju se sépara du reste de leur clan pour s'isoler, devenant un nouveau clan plus pacifique dont le rôle premier serait de veiller sur les Bijūs : les Uzumaki.

 _Près de 400 ans plus tard…_

« Uchiha » et « Senju » devenaient synonyme de surhommes, de yōkai et d'occultisme. Tentative d'assassinat, d'espionnage, ou d'enrôlement… quelle qu'en fut la raison, les ninjas Sarutobi Kōga et Shimura Iga s'étaient vus approchés de ces deux clans, et en ressortirent avec le secret de leur incroyable pouvoir : la maîtrise du Chakra. Ce secret fuité, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les deux Shinobis l'exploitassent afin de fortifier leurs propres compétences ainsi que celles de leurs camarades de l'ombre, qui eux-mêmes l'apprenaient à leurs élèves, et ainsi de suite… En peu de temps, « Ninja » et « Ninjutsu » devenaient les maîtres mots de cette époque, supplantant les noms des « Uchiha » et « Senju », dans la grande colère de ces derniers.

 _Près de 500 ans plus tard…_

Le ninjutsu s'était répandu aux quatre coins de la Péninsule Élémentaire. Les Clans Ninja fleurissaient ci et là, marquant là le Printemps de l'ère Shinobi. Mais l'essor des clans suscita **************** à planifier leur extinction totale. Confessant de pouvoir lutter cette menace seule, Entotsuki et Uchika, chefs respectifs du clan Senju et Uchiha, conclurent une alliance temporaire contre ce nouvel ennemi. Bien que l'offensive soldât sur une victoire éclair, conduisant à l'anéantissement ****************, elle fût lourde en conséquence pour les lignées d'Indra et d'Ashura. Ce fut ainsi, alangui de leur dernière bataille et accablés par leurs problèmes respectifs, que les clans Uchiha et Senju n'eurent aucune querelle entre eux pendant plus d'un siècle. Cette période fut ainsi surnommée dans l'Histoire des deux castes comme « la Paix de Cent Ans ».

 _Près de 600 ans plus tard…_

La Péninsule Élémentaire entra dans l'ère du Sengoku Jidai. Les pays s'entredéchiraient pour des raisons aussi abyssales que pour la plupart puérils. Les nombreux Clans Shinobi de l'époque furent sollicités pour être le fer de lance des forces féodales. Ce climat de guerre réanima les veilles rancœurs entre les Uchiha et les Senju, reconnus comme les meilleurs guerriers du continent ; car si une nation engageait l'un des deux clans, son opposant mobilisait spontanément l'autre. Et ce cycle se répéta encore et encore… alimentant davantage l'animosité entre eux.

 _Près de 700 ans plus tard…_

Les escarmouches entre les deux clans ennemis n'ont jamais été aussi pugnaces sous l'autorité d'Uchiha Yamakaji et Senju Hakama. N'attendant plus de croiser le fer dans l'échiquier des daimyōs, le chef Senju ouvrit les hostilités en ordonnant d'empoisonner les eaux aux alentours des campements Uchiha. En représailles, Yamakaji incendia des centaines d'hectares rattachés à ses némésis et leurs alliés. Il eut de nombreuses pertes dans les deux camps, à un point où comblèrent leurs effectifs avec leur progéniture inexpérimentées.

Ne parvenant pas à prendre l'avantage en dépit de leurs nombreux atouts, les Senju se tournèrent vers de nouvelles sources d'énergie. C'est ainsi que Hakama, après un long périple, parvint à découvrir le Ryūchidō. Après un entraînement sous l'enseignement du rusé Sage Serpent, le chef du clan Senju revint armé d'un nouveau mode Sennin : celui des Dragons, se rapprochant toujours davantage du pouvoir ancestral de leur légendaire aïeul. Cette puissance renversa la situation durant les guerres contre les Uchiha.

Yamakaji et son clan ne faisaient plus le poids face aux pouvoirs des Senju, et en payèrent le prix fort avec la mort de nombreux enfants, utilisés comme soldats de première ligne pour protéger leurs parents. Le sacrifice de son fils plongea alors Yamakaji dans une profonde dépression, partagée par son clan. Ruminant le passé, leurs volontés et sentiments se mêlèrent pour transformer cette réalité en ce qu'elle devait être : un simple cauchemar. C'est ainsi que naquit Izanagi, le sort qui influence le destin. Mais le prix à payer est lourd, et Yamakaji en a fait les frais lors d'une confrontation contre Hakama. Malgré sa victoire face au Senju, il perdit l'usage de ses yeux devant l'utilisation abusive de l'Izanagi, devenant une cible facile contre l'un de ses propres camarades Uchiha. Une lutte pour le pouvoir s'instaura alors au sein des manipulateurs du feu, attisés par les résultats que pouvait fournir un tel sortilège si bien employé. L'Izanami fut ainsi conçu pour contrer le pouvoir d'Izanagi et ainsi éviter cette querelle fratricide qui n'a pas lieu d'être en ces circonstances.

 _Près de 800 ans plus tard…_

Lassés et exténues de ce carnage qui dura deux siècles, les clans Senju et Uchiha, respectivement représentés par Hashirama et Madara, en arrivèrent conjointement à signer un armistice qui mettrait fin à leur opposition. Cet accord de paix finit par déboucher sur un nouvel accord avec le Daimyō du Pays du Feu, qui souhaitait la pacification de son territoire, ainsi qu'à la fondation d'un village où les clans shinobi sont confédérés sous la bannière de leur patrie. Ainsi naquit le village caché de Konoha. Les autres nations adoptèrent ce modèle et une paix que tous espéraient durable s'installa.

Mais avec le temps, ainsi que la nomination d'Hashirama comme leader de Konoha, Madara avait nourri une nouvelle ambition. Et pour l'accomplir, il quitta le village qu'il avait fondé avant de s'engager dans un combat à mort contre son éternel rival. L'Histoire avait retenu la victoire du Senju par la mort de l'Uchiha, mais ce dernier s'en était ressorti vivant, sombrant dans l'oubli pour l'avancée de son projet…

 _Près de 900 ans plus tard…_

Le monde vécut quatre conflits majeurs connus comme les « Grandes Guerres des Shinobi », tandis que les clans Senju, Uchiha et Uzumaki arrivèrent à leur déclin. Si les utilisateurs du Sharingan et des maîtres du Fūinjutsu connurent un génocide tragique, la fin des Senju fut engendré par une succession de facteurs : abandons de la voie de ninja pour une vie paisible, nombre de décès au cours de la Première Guerre Shinobi (dont Hashirama et son frère Tobirama),… mais surtout la volonté d'Hashirama de dissoudre le clan et ses coutumes au profit de l'entremêlement avec les habitants du village pour ne former qu'une seule et grande famille : Konoha.

C'est dans ce contexte que vécurent Uzumaki Naruto et Uchiha Sasuke, derniers descendants de leur clans respectifs. Mitigés dans une vie d'amour et de haine, l'histoire de ces deux rivaux du destin fût entrecoupée d'épopées d'où ils sont ressortis grandis. La menace d'Akatsuki, le retour d'Uchiha Madara, la résurrection d'Ōtsutsuki Kaguya… tout ceci ne représentait qu'un prélude de ce qui fût l'ultime duel entre ces deux êtres, ces deux clans, ces deux frères. Un combat qui marqua la fin d'un millénaire de conflit fratricide.

L'histoire des _fils_ de Kaguya est à présent terminé, mais une autre vient tout juste de débuter.  
La plume est libérée de l'emprise de cet auteur de l'ombre, n'attendant plus que quelqu'un d'autre la saisisse…

 _Près de 1000 ans plus tard…_

Les deux doyens de Konoha, un homme et une femme, lisent une histoire à un groupe de jeunes enfants. Tous deux portent pour l'occasion leur tenue d'Hokage, et du point de vue de leur auditoire, ils sont présents juste devant les statues de pierre les représentants plus jeunes, en arrière-plan. Les enfants qui les écoutent sont les futurs ninjas de Konoha. Les vieux Hokage sont Boruto Uzumaki et Sarada Uchiha.  
Le livre raconte l'histoire d'un ninja prônant la paix, car tel est le but originel du Shinobi auquel doit aspirer tous ces apprentis. Il est écrit par une légende des temps anciens, un ermite – aux penchants pervers – du nom de Jiraiya.

C'est l'histoire… De Naruto.

* * *

Voici, pour finir, la signification des prénoms des personnages :

\- Uchiha Hachiman = dieu shintoïsme de la guerre et grand protecteur du peuple japonais

\- Senju Rakshasa = démons à la morphologie multiforme issues la mythologie hindoue

\- Uchiha Shikuhi (詩句火) = versets de feu

\- Senju Taigu = de Ryōkan Taigu, un poète légendaire japonais

\- Uchiha Sōhei = appellation désignant les « moines soldats » de la période d'Edo.

\- Senju Yamagōshi = vient de Yamabōshi, un synonyme de Sōhei signifiant _« moines des montagnes »_

\- Uchiha Hinari = vient d'Inari, la divinité shintoïste du riz auquel les kitsune (renards mythiques) y sont associés.

\- Senju Itabeima (板塀間) = _« l'espace entre deux clôtures en bois »_

\- Uchiha Uchika (家火) = _« feu de foyer »_

\- Senju Entotsuki (煙突木) = _« bois pour cheminée »_

\- Uchiha Yamakaji (山火事) = _« feu de forêt »_

\- Senju Hakama (墓間) = _« l'espace entre deux tombes »_


	12. Sasori no hōhō

Chose promise, voici un One shot sur Sasori !

Pour ce coup-ci, elle sera séparé en deux parties.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Sasori no hōhō**

 **(La voie du Scorpion)**

partie 1

« _Ce que la chenille appelle la mort, le papillon l'appelle renaissance_. »

(Violette Lebon)

* * *

Dans ce décor désertique et obscur, où la lune était seule source de lumière, un individu se hâtait à travers les dunes de sables et les rares formations rocheuses disséminées sa route. À en juger sur sa manière de se déplacer, cet homme est visiblement un shinobi, et pas n'importe lequel : le Troisième Kazekage en personne ! Encapuchonnée par d'un manteau épousant les couleurs de la nuit, il n'agissait pas en tant que chef de village, mais en tant que professeur.

Quelques heures plus tôt, le chef de Suna avait reçu la visite d'un aigle messager, lui délivrant une carte de la part d'une de ses troupes en patrouille. Elle révéla un certain emplacement proche de la frontière nord du Pays du Vent. Il y avait également un message au dos de ce document, réclamant l'intervention d'urgence du Kage, car son disciple avait été retrouvé emprisonné, probablement par des ninjas d'Iwa à en juger leur destination. Voilà près de trois mois que l'élève du Kazekage fût porté disparu au grand dam du village. Avant lui, deux chūnins talentueux de Suna avaient également connu le même sort, suivi d'un troisième quelques jours après. Certains parlent de désertion, mais au vu de leur loyauté sans failles au village, la piste d'un enlèvement était plus que probable. Des équipes ont naturellement été mobilisés pour retrouver ces disparus. Sans grand succès… jusqu'à cette nuit.

Ne souhaitant perdre davantage de temps, le Sandaime Kazekage se rendit immédiatement sur le lieu indiqué par la carte sans sa tenue officielle trop tapageur, sans soutien pour le ralentir. Il se voulait être discret et rapide. Et quel aurait été la déception de son élève si le sensei qu'il incarne ne venait pas en personne à sa rescousse… Quelle image il donnerait aux habitants de Suna si le Kazekage qu'il est ne venait pas au secours de son disciple…

Et le voilà… arrivée près d'un immense pic de roc où trois de ses hommes l'attendaient, séparément dissimulés sous le sable du désert. L'un d'eux observa l'unique cavité qu'offrait le pic à travers ses jumelles, un autre signala discrètement son Kage de sa position. Ce dernier le rejoignait d'un pas lent… avant de faire brusquement un saut en arrière, évitant de peu une explosion de fumée violacée provenant du ninja camouflé.

– « _Du poison…_ »

Sans avoir le loisir de poser un pied au sol, les deux autres shinobis jaillissaient de leur cachette et foncèrent sur chacun des flancs du Kazekage, sabre en main. Visiblement peu surpris de ce guet-apens, l'Ombre du Sable joignit rapidement ses mains avant de tendre ses bras vers les assaillants. De chaque de ses longues manches surgissait un pieu en fer noir, emplantant aussitôt leur cible tandis que le lanceur de jutsu posait pied-à-terre. L'instant d'après, les armes se désagrégèrent en de fines pellicules métalliques avant de retourner auprès de leur maître, tel un essaim d'insectes. Il s'agissait de l'arme qui avait fait la renommée du Troisième Kazekage : le Satetsu. Grâce à son chakra de nature magnétique, le Kazekage pouvait interagir avec ce sable de fer et lui donner n'importe quelle forme de quoi s'adapter à toute situation.

Était-ce une attaque d'Iwa-nins ? Non. Les trois assaillants étaient couverts, tête aux pieds, de plusieurs couches de vêtements jaune sales, manufactures de Suna. Mais l'habit ne fait pas forcément le moine, surtout dans le monde des ninjas. Ce qui trahissait leur filiation était tout autre… Et ce n'était ni des shinobis de la Roche, ni des shinobis du Sable…

– _Allez montre-toi !_ s'écria l'utilisateur de Satetsu de manière posée. _Cette partie de cache-cache est terminée !_

A ces paroles, une masse s'émergea progressivement du sable, à une trentaine de mètres face au Kazekage.

– _Comment avez-vous deviné la supercherie ?_ fit l'amas de sable, le ton calme malgré l'échec de son embuscade.

– _Un shinobi ne révèle jamais ses astuces. C'est un précepte que je t'ai pourtant enseigné, Sasori_ , répondit-il en abaissant sa capuche, révélant le visage d'un maître austère coiffé de son chignon mage.

– _Mais n'est-ce pas le devoir d'un professeur d'inculquer les erreurs de son disciple pour mieux le faire progresser ? Kazekage-sensei._

Sasori des Sables Rouges, disciple du Sandaime Kazekage et un génie dans l'art du marionnettiste. Il était muni de la panoplie Suna-nin : une veste de chūnin beige, équipé d'épaulières, porté sur un maillot sans manches, assortis avec un pantalon noir, les avant-bras bandés et sandales aux pieds.

Le visage impassable, le Kage était toujours aussi peu surpris de l'identité de son agresseur – quoi que visiblement plus que le piège à son encontre. Au fond, l'une des "astuces" qu'il tenta de garder secrète est son fin odorat. Il n'égale pas certes le clan Inuzuka dans ce domaine, mais reste néanmoins suffisamment développé pour sentir ces odeurs de bois, de poison et de métal – chose plutôt rare dans un désert – empestant le guetteur qui avait invité à le rejoindre quelques instants plus tôt. Du reste, tout n'était que déduction : des opposants qui ne saignent pas, se mouvant de manière mécanique sans toucher le sol… il n'avait pas fallu longtemps au Kage de déduire la nature de son agresseur : un marionnettiste. Et dans le cercle restreint des utilisateurs du Kugutsu, il n'en connaissait qu'un qui avait cette voix prépubère…

– _J'imagine que vous avez des questions à me poser ?_ demanda le marionnettiste tandis qu'il ébouriffait sa rousse chevelure – avec sa main gauche – du sable accumulée

– _En effet. Mais ce n'est pas l'endroit approprié…_ répondit-il alors qu'un quatrième pantin s'approchait furtivement de son dos. Une tentative vaine devant la soudaine averse de Satetsu qui s'étala horizontalement dans un angle de 180°, partant du dos du Kazekage.

Le pantin s'écroula à terre après avoir été transpercé de part en part, désormais inutilisable puisque la limaille de fer a la particularité de pouvoir encrasser les articulations d'une marionnette.

« _Si y a bien une chose que j'ai apprise de toi et de Chiyo, c'est de toujours avoir un œil attentif sur les mains d'un marionnettiste_ » avait pensé le Sandaime, comprenant que le geste anodin de son élève – qu'est de se décoiffer les cheveux – n'était qu'une manœuvre discrète pour animer un pantin qu'il avait préalablement dissimulé sous le sable. « _Et ce n'est surement pas le seul._ »

– _… Tu auras tout le loisir de m'expliquer en détail dans les geôles de mon palais_ , conclut froidement le Kage, faisant tourbillonner du Satetsu autour de sa personne, prêt au combat.

– _Tant mieux. Votre fin en sera nullement retardée_ , déclara le petit-fils de Chiyo, point affecté par le nouvel échec de son attaque. Après tout, il faisait face au « plus grand Kazekage de l'Histoire ». Il s'attendait à une forte résistance de la part de son mentor. Aussi, il espérait que cette manœuvre avait au moins entamé les réserves de chakra et de Satetsu de son opposant.

D'un rapide mouvement de main, Sasori fit apparaitre un rouleau de sa poche ninja, duquel il invoqua quatre marionnettes dans un nuage de fumée mêlé à du sable. Le Sandaime les reconnaissait.

L'un d'eux est la création « favorite » de son élève : Hiruko, un imposant pantin quadrupède dont la large queue mécanique et sa solide carapace le faisaient davantage ressembler à un scorpion qu'a un humain. Lors des combats, le rouquin avait pour habitude d'y réfugier à l'intérieur pour éviter de s'exploser au corps-à-corps, point faible d'un adepte du Kugutsu. Or, il n'en fit rien pour la simple et bonne raison que cette forteresse de bois lui est trop encombrante pour éviter les assauts de son ex-professeur. Il suffit que le Satetsu l'atteigne pour rendre inopérant, et piéger Sasori par la même occasion, faisant de cette armure une prison potentielle.

À la vue des trois autres marionnettes, le Kazekage haussa les sourcils. Tous trois étaient vêtus d'un manteau rouge bordeaux avec un collier de fourrure plus foncé, identique à celui qui avait tenté d'attaquer par le dos. Leur stature n'avait rien d'impressionnant comparé à Hiruko, mais ce qui interloqua le Kage était leur visage : c'était celle des chūnins disparus.

– _Sasori…_ prononça-t-il, tiqué. _Ne me dis pas que…_

Il ne put en dire plus, se contentant d'éviter une nuée d'aiguilles – provenant d'Hiruko – par la droite. L'instant d'après, il forma deux grands javelots au-dessus de sa tête, avant de les envoyer vers son agresseur. Toutefois, il fut pris de court avec l'intervention de deux pantins qui l'assaillirent, l'un avec des lames rotatives enveloppées de chakra Raiton, un autre avec une massue chargée de Katon. Le Suna-nin les esquiva sans peine tout en exécutant des mudrās, matérialisant des lames de Satetsu qui démantibula les créations de Sasori.

Pendant ce temps, la quatrième marionnette s'éleva vers les cieux, expulsant des boules d'airs compressés de ses avant-bras. Le Sandaime évita un à un ces assauts aérien tandis qu'il se hâta vers la source. Une fois suffisamment proche du pantin-Fūton, le Kage envoya une slave de limaille de fer que la cible en bois ne put éviter tant sa portée d'action était large.

Des pantins ayant le même visage que les disparus ainsi que la même nature de chakra, aucun doute possible. De la bouche de Chiyo, le chef de Suna avait entendu des propos inquiétants sur son élève. Ce dernier s'était lancé à création de pantins à partir de cadavre de certains habitants du Sable. Toutefois, par l'absence de preuve et de la nécessité de son talent en ces temps de crise, Sasori ne fut arrêté. Mais les rumeurs autour de ses « marionnettes humaines » persistaient… Et aujourd'hui, le Kazekage en avait la preuve. Trois autres marionnettes sortaient du sable pour essayer de le prendre au piège, et l'un d'eux avait un visage familier, celle d'un genin de Suna décédée au cours d'une surveillance des frontières.

– _Appréciez-vous d'affronter ceux qui fussent vos subordonnées ?_ demanda-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

– _Sale gamin_ , pesta le Sandaime, tentant tant bien que mal à garder son sang-froid face à cette pique psychologique. _Tu n'as aucun respect pour les tiens !_

– _Détrompez-vous. Un shinobi est voué à mourir. Son talent et son image se fanent jusqu'à être oubliés. Mais moi, je leur donne l'occasion d'être plus. Je leur offre l'éternité ! Après tout : l'Art est ce qui est Éternel ! Vous devriez m'être reconnaissant… car vous allez aussi devenir une œuvre intemporelle._

L'affrontement reprenait. Les coups fusèrent et s'annulaient réciproquement. Le rouquin était de plus en plus fasciné par la puissance de son maître. Ses pantins tombèrent comme des mouches. Chaque fois qu'il en perdit un, il en appela un autre l'instant d'après. Mais à cette fascination mêlait la frustration. Et le second prenait progressivement le pas de ses émotions. Sasori était incapable d'infliger le moindre coup à son opposant, alors que son chakra diminuait au fil des attaques. Le Kazekage était à la hauteur de sa réputation. Ce dernier dominait le combat par sa forme et sa puissance. Malgré tout, l'adolescent est toujours disposé à se battre.

Le Kazekage étendait sa supériorité, montrant qu'en plus de dominer le fer, il dominait ce combat. Non, cette _correction_. Il voulait infliger à son élève une punition en détruisant un à un ses œuvres « éternels », jusqu'au dernier s'il le fallait. Briser le moral de Sasori tout comme ce dernier tentait de faire en utilisant des marionnettes à l'effigie de ses anciens citoyens.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent comme des heures, et de plus en plus de pantins apparaissent : soit du sable, soit par invocation. Chaque fois, par vague de trois, ils tentèrent de prendre en tenaille le Sandaime sous différentes approches, tandis qu'Hiruko attaquait de temps à autre avec des armes de jet, tout en couvrant son créateur des potentielles attaques du Kage.

Sasori coordonnait toujours les mouvements de quatre marionnettes. Ce détail n'échappait pas à l'Ombre du Vent, concluant que son élève ne pouvait que manipuler quatre pantins à la fois il avait progressé puisque qu'avant sa « disparition », il n'en coordonnait que trois. Cette information en tête, le Kazekage dressa trois remparts de Satetsu, bloquant l'assaut de ses adversaires tout en laissant l'arrière à découvert où il s'éloigna à reculons – suivit du sable de fer qui avait servi à ériger sa défense.

Ayant mis suffisamment de distance, l'homme au mage put apercevoir tous ses opposants, dont trois pantins qui ruèrent vers lui. Sans attendre, il prépara sa prochaine technique :

– _Sate–… !_

Il ne put en dire plus.

Son pancréas était poignardé.

À sa surprise, le Kage constata que c'était l'œuvre d'un cinquième pantin, et pas n'importe lequel : le corps du jeune Komushi, le seul « ami » de Sasori. Par le passé, le petit-fils de Chiyo lui fabriqua un bras en bois pour remplacer celui qu'il avait perdu au cours d'une mission. Cependant, la prothèse contenait une lame rétractable empoisonnée, de laquelle l'ancien genin s'est retrouvé infectée par accident. La mère de Komushi avait suppliée Sasori de ramener son fils tout comme il avait fait pour son bras. C'est ainsi qu'est créé le premier hitokugutsu (marionnette humaine) de l'histoire.

Le plan de Sasori fut une réussite. Depuis le début, il s'était efforcé de ne pouvoir que manœuvrer quatre pantins simultanément, jusqu'à habituer son adversaire de cette conviction feintant sa contrariété pour laisser croire la _suprématie_ de son opposant. Et lorsqu'une occasion se présentait, il enverra un cinquième frapper par l'angle mort. Même le flair du Sandaime n'avait alerté de cette attaque : comme le champ de bataille était jonché de plus d'une vingtaine d'hommes en bois, ce serait comme sentir un parfum au cœur d'une usine produisant le même arôme.

– _"Ne dévoile ton atout qu'au moment où l'ennemi s'y attend le moins"… n'est-ce pas ce que vous m'avez enseigné … Kazekage-sensei ?_ lâcha Sasori, la fatigue dans sa voix. Il était presque à court de chakra. Cette victoire tombait à point nommée.

Une victoire ? Pas tout à fait.

Le corps du Troisième explosa brusquement en des milliers particules de fer, venant s'infiltrer aux articulations de Komushi et des trois autres hitokugutsu – situés dans la zone d'impact –, scellant leur mobilité.

– « _Un clone de limaille ?!_ »

La surprise du rouquin fut de courte durée, remarquant à la dernière minute un bloc de Satetsu chargeant vers son flanc gauche. Détachant la carapace d'Hiruko d'un réflexe grossier, Sasori parvenait à se défendre in extremis de l'attaque. Cependant, la force d'impact fut tel que la défense du pantin se brisait en éclats, tandis que le marionnettiste fut violemment repoussé en arrière.

C'est à ce moment que surgissait du sable, le véritable Kazekage.

Lorsqu'il avait érigé ses remparts de fer, le Sandaime, échappé de la vue de son élève, avait usé de la technique du Satetsu Bushin. Tandis que son clone s'occupait de la diversion, le véritable corps s'était enfoncé dans le sable – une compétence commune pour tout ninja de Suna – afin de prendre en traître son opposant. Chose faite…Et avec triomphe.

D'un signe incantatoire, le manipulateur de fer s'approcha d'Hiruko et l'enveloppa d'un voile de Satetsu, privant ainsi Sasori de sa dernière arme. Ce dernier, proche de l'angoisse, était à présent en mauvaise posture.

– _Je croyais que tu avais horreur de faire perdre du temps aux autres, Sasori_ , commença fermement le l'Ombre du Sable. _Alors cesse de faire perdre le mien et rends-toi ! Je suis ton mentor et ton Kazekage ! Toutes tes tentatives seront condamnées à l'échec ! Cesse de repousser l'inévitable et accepte ton jugement._

À ces paroles, le petit-fils de Chiyo se releva péniblement, esquissant un sourire nerveux.

– _Mon jugement… ? La même où vous exécutez les nukenins sur la place publique ?_

Si le Troisième Kazekage avait marqué le monde shinobi pour sa puissance, ses sentences l'étaient tout autant. Sous son mandat, il exécuta personnellement les déserteurs et les grands criminels sur la place publique de Suna, en leur injectant du sable ferreux par la bouche. En manipulant le métal à travers le corps du condamné, il l'obligeait à vivre une expérience douloureuse, de sorte que son cri puisse être perçu par le plus d'habitants possible, avant d'en finir sur un spectacle macabre : des centaines de dards jaillissant de part et d'autre du corps du malheureux – une version miniature du Satetsu Kaihō (monde de limaille). Un moyen de faire réfléchir ceux qui voudrait trahir ou s'opposer à Suna.

Et pour Sasori, ceci est inacceptable !

– _Je refuse que la dernière image de moi soit perçue comme tel !_

Sa voix avait haussé à un point que son maître en était intérieurement surpris. Il n'avait jamais vu son élève dans cet état, lui qui cédait rarement à ses émotions.

– _E_ _n tant qu'artiste… !_

Le rouquin sortit brusquement un tantō de sa veste de chūnin.

– _…je refuse de connaître une telle fin !_

Et le Kazekage intervient trop tard.

Le sang avait coulé.

Le foie fut atteint.

Sasori se donna la mort sous le regard interloqué de son sensei. Le suicide était le dernier acte que le Sandaime imaginait de la part de son ancien protégé… Et pourtant, face à lui s'écroulait le corps poignardé du génie marionnettiste, ventre au sol. Une fin ironique pour celui qui se fait connaitre sous l'épithète d'Akasuna no Sasori (Sasori du Sable Rouge), pour avoir teinté le désert du sang de ses ennemis. Désormais, c'est son propre sang qui enlumina le sable… de sa propre volonté.

– « _Je ne comprendrais jamais les artistes_ , médita l'utilisateur de Satetsu, sans la moindre once de compassion, avançant pas à pas vers la dépouille de son adversaire, préparant une lame de fer dans sa main droite. _J'espère que Chiyo ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur…_ »

*SLASH !*

Un bruit qui sonna le glas de l'homme qui se tenait au sommet de son art… celle du magnétisme…

– _Qu–… ?!_

Discret, rapide et mortel. Tels sont les mots-clés de cette attaque que venait de subir le Kazakage.

Son corps était comme tétanisé, possédé par une vive douleur sans qu'aucun gémissement ne sortît de sa bouche. Le poison faisait son effet. Alors que sa vue s'assombrit, sa dernière vision fut une sorte d'aiguillon maculé par son sang, ainsi que le corps du roux qui, à sa surprise, se mouvait.

Et tandis que le maître chutait vers la mort, l'élève se releva de celle-ci.

– _Se faire passer pour mort…_ débuta-t-il, atone. _Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où ma grand-mère me faisait ce coup. Qui aurait cru que cette farce me serait autant bénéfique._

Cette fois-ci, le corps du Kazekage ne se décomposa pas comme la dernière fois, marquant définitivement la victoire de l'ex-shinobi du Sable ! Pour y arriver, il avait dû abattre sa dernière carte : son « suicide ».

Suna n'était pas la seule chose que Sasori avait abandonnée, il avait également délaissé son humanité… au sens littéral ! Sa chair n'était que bois et métal. Un corps de marionnette. Un détail qu'il dissimula depuis le début du combat. Quant au sang, le roux avait pris soin de disséminés plusieurs poches rempli de ce liquide dans cette carcasse de bois.

Parmi tout l'arsenal qu'il s'était doté, se trouvait un épais câble remplaçant ses intestins, avec un dard situé à son extrémité – bien évidemment enduite de poison. Lorsque l'homme-pantin simulait sa mort, son câble se fraya un passage sous le sable, jusqu'à être suffisamment proche du Sandaime pour lui transpercer de dos.

Un coup auquel jamais le dirigeant de Suna n'aurait pu prévoir.

Jamais il n'avait cru possible qu'un être humain puisse modifier son propre corps en un amas de bois.

Et c'est devant cette surprise totale, que son esprit quitta le monde. Quant à son corps, il demeura tel un trophée pour le jeune « artiste ». Une récompense amplement méritée pour tous les efforts qu'il avait consacrés pour y arriver : concevoir de nombreux hitokugutsu sans attirer l'attention locale, trouver une zone de combat idéal et y truffer de marionnettes piégées, imaginer une histoire suffisamment crédible pour appâter sa proie seule, embusquer un peloton de Suna-nin qui était à sa recherche livrer ce qui fut le combat le plus difficile de toute sa vie…

Affichant un sourire presque sadique, Sasori n'avait désormais qu'une seule hâte : nettoyer au plus vite les restes de son combat pour enfin travailler sur sa prochaine œuvre.

Nul doute que la dépouille de son maître fera une pièce magnifique de sa sordide collection, il en était persuadé. Une collection dont il espère agrandir avec d'autres ninjas aux capacités uniques et redoutables. Des pantins qu'il puisse chérir pour l'éternité. Un moyen subconscient de palier a l'amour qu'il n'avait jamais reçu de ses parents, ses premières créations, et ses premiers échecs. De simples bouts de bois ne pourront jamais remplacer la chair et la chaleur qu'elle procure, Sasori le savait plus que quiconque. Aussi, espérait-il, qu'un pantin créé à partir d'un être de chair lui fournira l'affection qui lui faisait défaut.

La morale, les lois, l'ethnie, les frontières… Tout ceci n'étaient rien d'autre que des freins entravant l'avancée de Sasori dans sa quête d'artiste. Raison pour laquelle il quitta ses attaches pour ne suivre que sa propre voie :

la Voie du Scorpion

* * *

 ***Pause anecdotes**

 **•** Komushi est un personnage apparu dans l'épisode HS Shippuden 319.

 **•** Remarquez les nombreuses similitudes que partagent Sasori et Orochimau :

→ parents tués pendant la guerre, entrainant un changement psychologique qui leur poussa à faire des « recherches » ;

→ considérés comme des génies à leur jeune âge ;

→ avaient peu de considération pour la vie ;

→ ils ont enlevé des citoyens/ninjas de leur village pour poursuivre leurs intérêts personnels sans être limité par les lois et l'ethnique de leur village ;

→ ils ont déserté leurs villages respectifs pour parfaire leurs expériences

→ ils ont tué leur Sandaime Kage respectifs (dont ces derniers était réputés comme le meilleur Kage de leur village) ;

→ ils ont été équipiers dans l'Akatsuki ;

→ ils ont acquis une forme d'immortalité : Sasori du corps, Oro' de l'âme ;

→ Kabuto.

Pour ma part, j'enfonce encore plus le clou en faisant de Sasori l'élève du Troisième Kazekage.

A la prochaine pour la seconde partie ; avec au programme : un autre combat qui s'annoncera difficile pour notre rouquin favori, et une théorie sur le secret derrière les 10 bagues de l'Akatsuki.


End file.
